Elas São Demais
by Artemis In Avalon
Summary: Cinco mulheres desafiam a maior organização criminal do pais, Elas planejam crimes sempre um passo a frente deles. São perfeitas em suas ações. Como conseguem isso? Elas são demais!SasuxHina;NaruxSaku;InoxShino;TenxKiba e TemaxShika. Romance/Hentai
1. O Bar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Que é um homem que admiro muito, pela criatividade e capacidade de passar tantos princípios para o mundo de uma forma tão divertida e tocante. (eu sei eu sou puxa saco – pago um pau para o tio Kishomoto sim! Ele é cruel mas é MARA!)

**Sinopse: **Uma organização criminal formada exclusivamente pelos melhores homens. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiu entrar. Cinco mulheres, lindas, inteligentes, audaciosas, poderosas e corajosas o suficiente para desafia-los. Elas lutariam contra a maior organização criminal do país. Como elas conseguiriam isso? Hun...**Elas são demais!**

**Avisos:** Bem gente essa é minha primeira fic. Aos que vieram até aqui muito obrigada.

Gostaria de informar que essa fic é em Universo Alternativo. Romance, com aventura, comédia, roubos, palavras chulas e hentai. Indico pra maiores de 18 anos.

Quero agradecer a uma amiga muito especial por me apresentar a esse mundo de possibilidades: FranHyuuga! Muito obrigada minha flor. Essa fic é dedicada a você. Que inclusive fez a imensa gentileza de ser a minha beta.

Bjus espero que gostem.

* * *

Legenda: Narração: Sakura pensava em algum plano

Diálogos: - Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?

Pensamentos:_ "Droga, tinha que ser justo ele?"_

Voz ao telefone e/ou TV: _"...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada.."_

Mudança de tempo/espaço:_** oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*.......... *gota*_

* * *

**ELAS SÃO DEMAIS**

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

_-- Para Fran Hyuuga--_

**Capítulo 1 – _Aproximação: O Bar_**

Em uma joalheira na área mais nobre da cidade um policial analisava o conteúdo de um saco plástico: um cartão branco com o desenho de lábios feitos com batom vermelho.

Mas que diabos isso significa? – Pergunta o delegado aproximando-se do policial, observando as vitrines de vidros blindados vazias.

Um roubo senhor. Não há sinais de arrombamento e nenhum alarme foi disparado. Pelo relatório do perito os ladrões acessaram todos os sistemas de segurança e os desativaram. Desconfia-se que algum funcionário esteja envolvido. A única coisa que encontramos foi esse cartão.

O policial entrega o saco plástico para seu superior que o segura próximo aos olhos a fim de observar melhor seu conteúdo.

Um cartão de visitas? – O homem corpulento arregala os olhos ao constatar a audácia dos assaltantes e questiona para si mesmo: – O que eles querem com isso? Querem ser reconhecidos?

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Isso! – Tenten comemorava a notícia da repórter no jornal da noite.

O que aconteceu, Tenten? – Ino vinha da cozinha secando as mãos em um pano de prato.

Estão falando sobre nós. – A morena aumentou o volume da TV.

Sério? – Sakura descia as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Hinata termina de colocar uma torta no forno e junta-se às amigas em frente a TV.

TEMARI, LIGA A TV! – Ino grita para a amiga que estava no quarto.

JÁ LIGUEI! – A voz firme de Temari soa do segundo andar e todas acompanham o noticiário:

"_...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada a uma das filias das Joalherias Opala confundiu a polícia. O delegado Hakuro afirma que os alarmes não foram ativados. Porém os assaltantes deixaram um cartão de visitas. Isso mesmo, um cartão de visitas._

As amigas mantinham-se atentas às informações, observando analiticamente a imagem do delegado da polícia cercado de microfones tendo ao fundo a entrada da joalheria.

"_Ao que tudo indica o ladrão queria deixar uma marca, uma vez que não se acredita que o cartão tenha caído por engano, contando que foram tão cuidadosos nos demais detalhes."_

A repórter aproximava o microfone do rosto confuso de um homem trajando um terno azul marinho. Ele dizia:

_É como se ninguém tivesse entrado aqui. Quando cheguei estava tudo exatamente como havia deixado. Só que TODAS as jóias haviam sumido!"_

As cinco mulheres sorriram satisfeitas, felizes por integrarem o Time Aka. Sabaku no Temari, líder do grupo, era a responsável pelo financeiro, interrogatórios, acordos e treinamento físico. Uma exímia conhecedora de todos os tipos de lutas e estudante de Direito. Haruno Sakura era a estrategista da equipe, responsável pelos planos e planejamentos, atuando como representante das relações públicas por ser poliglota. Uma especialista em falsificação de documentos e estudante de Medicina. Mitsashi Tenten era responsável pela artilharia por ser conhecedora de todos os tipos de armas e bombas. Também cuidava da parte tecnológica e estudava Engenharia Mecatrônica. Yamanaka Ino era responsável pelo vestuário, uniformes, disfarces e equipamentos adaptados. Possuía a habilidade de traçar o perfil das vítimas, identificando padrões de comportamentos e realizando as negociações pois estudava Psicologia. E, finalmente, a última integrante do Time Aka era Hyuuga Hinata, especialista em coleta de informações, fuga, infiltração e ocultamento. Era capaz de entrar e passar despercebida em qualquer lugar e estudava Engenharia Civil.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

O Time Aka acabava de sair do prédio de uma empresa de Tecnologia da Informação com vários títulos que valiam milhões.

Os papéis enrolados e guardados dentro de um cilindro que Temari trazia nas costas seriam a moeda de troca em um esquema de chantagem. O Time Aka havia sido contratado para roubar os títulos para uma das partes e assim o fizeram sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Encontravam-se agora há alguns metros de distância do prédio em uma rua paralela onde o carro estava estacionado. Preparavam-se para entrar no carro quando escutaram um suave zunido.

*Trum...trum...*

Alô? – Temari atendeu o pequeno celular preto que vibrava em seu bolso. – Uhum. Certo... Sim, chefe. Estamos indo!

Todas as mulheres olhavam para a líder que guardava o celular na parte interna do seu colete.

Meninas... – Ela passou um olhar significativo para suas companheiras que esperavam ansiosas as ordens do "chefe". – Ichikaru's Bar.

Hai!!! – Todas confirmaram com um movimento da cabeça.

Posicionando-se em frente às portas do carro preto de vidros escuros, elas sorriam umas para as outras excitadas com os próximos passos do plano.

Enquanto seguiam pela avenida, retiravam as perucas de longos cabelos negros.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Pela janela do Ichikaru's Bar via-se um quinteto de belas mulheres se aproximarem com movimentos síncronos e lentos devido aos passos suaves que davam.

Dentro do bar um homem acabara de cair, literalmente, da cadeira observando os pares de pernas que se aproximavam da porta principal.

Levanta, Kiba! Não dá só para deixar cair o queixo, dattebayo? – Um dos companheiros de mesa do moreno que levantava do chão perguntou com cinismo.

Fala mais baixo, problemático.

Ino sorri de lado com os comentários dos homens sentados próximo à janela. _"Nada discretos. Vai ser fácil", _pensou entusiasmada.

Tenten molhou os lábios com a língua, sentindo a adrenalina lhe envolver e olhando o grupo com certa malícia enquanto pensava: _"É isso aí, caiam feito patinhos"._

Hinata mexia no colar um pouco nervosa. Situações como essa nunca a deixavam à vontade. Respirou profundamente e soltou o ar pela boca lentamente, fazendo beicinho: _"Concentre-se Hinata. Hora de trabalhar"_.

Temari observa o Time Aka e cruzando os braços sobre os seios, morde os lábios com a expectativa dos próximos passos: _"Agora vejam do que somos capazes, bakas"._

Sakura apóia as mãos na cintura, analisando as horas com discrição enquanto sorria: _"Certo, 20:07, que comece o jogo"._

Onde vamos sentar meninas? – Sakura pergunta falando mais alto que o normal.

Não sei. Está tão cheio. – Tenten responde com falsa preocupação, olhando para os lados à procura de alguma vaga.

Elas caminham entre as mesas cientes dos rapazes que lhes acompanhavam os movimentos com o olhar. Por sorte todos os outros homens do bar estavam acompanhados de outras mulheres, amigas ou namoradas.

"_Ainda bem. Assim será mais fácil"_, Temari pensava observando o local. Ino seguia na frente e balançava o corpo no ritmo da música que tocava. Virou-se para trás para comentar algo com Sakura e esbarrou no braço de alguém.

Oh! Me desculpe. – Disse a loira olhando para o semblante sonolento do homem no qual batera.

Não foi n... – O homem iniciou, mas foi cortado pelo amigo ao seu lado.

Não se preocupe. O Shikamaru estava precisando acordar mesmo. – O moreno respondeu com um sorriso convidativo, mostrando seus caninos sobressalentes. – Olá, me chamo Kiba. – Concluiu apresentando-se enquanto Shikamaru apenas girava os olhos.

Ah, oi. – Ino sorriu simpática. – Meu nome é Ino. Essas são minhas amigas Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Temari. – Ela apontava para as outras que sorriam ao serem apresentadas.

Oeee!!! Muito prazer. Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto! – O loiro apoiou-se na cabeça de Kiba empurrando-o para baixo. – Esses são Shikamaru, Shino e Sasuke.

Sai, Naruto. – Kiba empurrava o loiro para o lado.

Olá. – Disseram as mulheres para os outros três homens que apenas fizeram um suave movimento de cabeça.

"_O que é isso, Kami? Que caras M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O-S..."_, era o pensamento de todas as mulheres do quinteto, embora não expressados da mesma forma, pois Hinata pensava algo como: _"E-eles s-são muito b-bonitos"._

"_Foco, Ino! Foco", _a loira tentava se concentrar enquanto observava o tal de Sasuke com mais atenção: _"Uhm, muito gos... foco, Ino. Foco"._

Desculpe mais uma vez, mas é que estamos procurando um lugar para sentar... – A loira faz um gesto mostrando o bar. – Mas parece que isso aqui está tão cheio que...

Sentem-se conosco. – Uma voz grave a cortou.

Os homens da mesa olharam para o amigo de óculos escuros com olhares assustados e surpresos.

Por quê? Porque somos a única mesa que ainda tem espaço. – O moreno concluiu com o semblante apático, como se expressasse algo muito óbvio.

As mulheres sorriram vendo-os se levantarem para acomodar a todos nos dois bancos ao redor da mesa.

"_OK. Primeiro passo executado com perfeição"_, pensava Sakura com um sorriso doce para o loiro sentado ao seu lado.

Em um banco encontravam-se Sakura próxima à janela. Ao seu lado Naruto, seguido de Ino, Kiba e Temari. No banco da frente na ponta da mesa encontrava-se Shikamaru, seguido de Tenten, Shino, Hinata e por último Sasuke na janela.

Depois de quase meia hora, vários copos de cerveja e alguns aperitivos, a conversa fluía animada na mesa dos "casais". Podia se dizer que o grupo havia se dividido em alguns casais que mantinham conversas paralelas.

"_Eles até que são legais para uma organização com ideias tão machistas"_, Tenten ria das cantadas descaradas de Kiba.

Juro para você que tenho um cachorro branco, lindo e carinhoso, que está em casa muito carente e sozinho. – Kiba se divertia tentando convencê-la de que ela seria uma ótima companhia para Akamaru, seu grande e lindo cão.

Tá legal, Kiba-kun. – Tenten colocava a mão no queixo apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. – E é assim que você o usa? Como isca?

Hahaha. Tomou, Kiba! Ela te descobriu! – Naruto apontava para o amigo rindo alto.

Quero ver você sair dessa. – Shino comentou sério arrumando os óculos.

Nossa, Tenten-chan, não sabia que você era tão... tão... – O moreno de caninos sobressalentes buscava uma palavra para descrevê-la.

Perceptiva? – Ino completou a frase, "ajudando-o".

...Perceptiva, isso! Não, não, não era isso que eu ia dizer. – As mulheres riam da confusão de Kiba, assim como Naruto e Shikamaru que observavam o amigo gesticular atrapalhado. – Era algo mais como _**cruel**_.

Oras, Kiba-kun. _**Eu **_cruel? – Tenten questionava com uma expressão inocente.

Você nem imagina o quanto, Kiba. – Temari completou sorrindo com cinismo.

Todas entenderam o comentário da loira e sorriram suavemente.

"_Muito obrigada, Temari. Ele parece gostar de desafios"_, a Mitsashi sorria mais abertamente observando o claro aumento de interesse do moreno por ela. Era divertido vê-lo tão envolvido. Kiba movia-se no banco sentando mais na ponta para se aproximar da morena à sua frente.

"_Perfeito! O Kiba com toda certeza é o alvo ideal para a Tenten. Ambos têm esse interesse por provocações e desafios. Ele será facilmente manipulado"_, Ino analisava o comportamento dos homens à mesa, a fim de fazer um levantamento de suas principais características para determinar os próximos passos do plano: a _conquista_.

Essa era a parte que Ino particularmente mais gostava, pois uma de suas maiores características era a sedução. Adorava brincar com a imaginação dos homens, sempre se dispondo a ser a isca nos golpes.

"_É tão excitante, me dá a sensação de poder e controle sobre os homens. É, eu sei que deveria tratar isso em terapia... mas... é tão útil..."_, pensava enquanto suas duas safiras observavam os homens_. _"_Se pudesse escolher algum alvo, esse seria o Sasuke, porém já tentei puxar assuntos com ele e na maioria das vezes só obtive um resmungo como resposta. O Naruto está claramente interessado na Sakura, só falta pedi-la em casamento alegando que encontrou seu verdadeiro amor, com toda aquela história melosa de que foi à primeira vista e coisa e tal... O Kiba gamou na Tenten, está parecendo um cachorrinho abanando o rabo, e acho isso perfeito. Aquele outro da ponta que parece estar dormindo não seria nada mal, mas ele está muito longe, então..._", concluiu seus pensamentos olhando atentamente à sua frente, observando a figura do moreno de cabelos arrepiados, óculos escuros e uma jaqueta verde escura. Ela sorriu com a reação masculina, claramente intimidada por ser alvo de sua atenção. Claramente intimidada e apática. Foi com grande insatisfação que ela o viu virar o rosto para outra direção, evitando encará-la.

Ela se inclinou mais na mesa.

...nada.

Ela jogou o cabelo para o lado, deixando-o cair por seu ombro nu como uma cascata dourada.

...nada.

Ela passou a língua pela beira do seu copo.

...nada.

"_Por Kami!"_, gritou interiormente. _"O que esse cara tem? Não está me vendo, não? Só falta eu tirar a roupa"._

Shino balança a cabeça afirmativamente e responde com o mesmo timbre grave de antes:

Concordo com você, Shikamaru.

Ino quase cai para trás. _"O quê!? Eu aqui fazendo um show de sedução e ele prestando atenção naquele preguiçoso?"_

A loira se ajeita no banco pensando em outra forma de abordagem. _"Droga, com esses óculos não consigo analisa-lo direito. Mal sei para onde ele está olhando!"._

Sasuke que observava a cena pelo canto dos olhos achava um grande desperdício do amigo ignorar a loira à sua frente. Ele estava quase considerando interessante participar das conversas. Até o momento era mais atraente observar um grupo de mulheres que estava se insinuando para ele do outro lado do bar, mas agora não era possível, pois estava impossibilitado de se mexer por conta do corpo feminino contra o seu.

Hinata encontrava-se espremida junto ao corpo de Sasuke que em função de estar contra a janela levantou o braço por sobre o encosto do banco para melhor se acomodar, fazendo com que seu pequeno corpo ficasse aconchegado contra o peito masculino.

O moreno embora não demonstrasse nenhuma reação encontrava-se incomodado com a proximidade da mulher em seus braços.

Ele sentia o suave perfume que emanava de seu corpo, porém ela, ao contrário do que estava acostumado, não parecia estar se oferecendo para ele. Parecia exatamente o que parecia, ou seja, que eles estavam naquela posição porque havia muitas pessoas sentadas naquela mesa, o que os obrigava por motivo maior a ficarem próximos, muito próximos, um do outro. E era só isso.

Sasuke via as mulheres lançarem olhares insinuantes em sua direção e rapidamente desviarem o olhar para a morena encolhida sob seu braço, fazendo-as ficarem decepcionadas. Aquela situação o fazia perder algumas lindas mulheres e insatisfeito ele virou seu rosto para baixo, olhando pela primeira vez Hinata. Ela tinha cabelos de um negro azulado e a cor estranhamente parecia natural. A pele dela era muito branca, quase tanto quanto a sua, porém seus olhos eram um contraste marcante com os seus. Sasuke tinha olhos negros, raros olhos totalmente negros e os dela eram... brancos, não raros... mas únicos olhos brancos. Lentamente, Sasuke mirou os lábios femininos que no momento encontravam-se apertados em uma linha, continuou descendo o olhar e parou quando chegou à curvatura do seu decote, demorando-se em observar o movimento de sobe e desce dos seios fartos. O homem sorriu internamente, talvez não estivesse perdendo todas as mulheres lindas. A missão do Time Aka naquela noite consistia em se aproximar dos homens do Time Rai. Hinata só não imaginava que a aproximação seria tão literal assim. Estava praticamente sentada sobre o colo do homem ao seu lado e o pior de tudo era que não conseguia manter um diálogo com ele. Todas as suas amigas pareciam estar se saindo bem com seus pares, na verdade o grupo conversava animadamente, graças a Kiba e Naruto serem extremamente escandalosos, mas como ela e o moreno ao seu lado estavam no canto extremo, e pelo jeito eram os mais silenciosos, acabavam por não participar da conversa. As poucas vezes que falou foi com o outro moreno sentado ao seu lado esquerdo, Shino, que mantinha os óculos escuros sobre os olhos mesmo com a penumbra do bar. O ruim é que ele também parecia não falar muito.

Hinata observou as tentativas frustradas de Ino em iniciar uma conversa com Sasuke e posteriormente com Shino. Sakura inicialmente lançava olhares interessados a Sasuke, porém esses também foram ignorados e logo sua amiga de cabelos rosas voltou sua total atenção ao loiro do seu lado_. "Ele parece tão confiante"_, ela analisava interessada as atitudes de Naruto. Sentiu o moreno se mover e então virou-se a tempo de acompanhar o olhar dele que movia-se entre Naruto e Sakura. Hinata percebeu que ele estava interessado em saber para onde ela olhava, por isso acompanhava seu olhar. Ele parecia incomodado.

"_Que homem difícil esse Sasuke! Ele é muito estranho, é tão frio e distante. Não poderia o Naruto ter se interessado por mim? A Sakura se daria muito melhor com o Sasuke, ou a Ino, quem sabe até mesmo a Tenten. Bem, a Temari com toda certeza não daria, era capaz dela querer bater nele"_, pensava observando os outros presentes na mesa. Logo, Hinata decide não dar muita atenção ao homem ao seu lado, pois as amigas saberiam o que fazer. Tentaria conversar com Shino que embora tão calado quanto Sasuke parecia mais acessível.

Não eram somente os olhos brancos que analisavam as pessoas à mesa. Os olhos esverdeados de Temari também estavam interessados: _"Tenten e Sakura estão bem adiantadas. Talvez eles já nos sirvam a partir do próximo encontro. A maioria deles não condiz com a imagem que eu tinha. Acho que o chefe não convive tanto assim com eles". _Ela já havia tomado seu quinto copo de cerveja e começava a sentir os efeitos. Tinha que ir ao banheiro. Era o momento ideal para investigarem o andamento da primeira etapa.

Puxou a perna cruzada até a altura das mãos sem denunciar seus movimentos para os que a observavam por sobre a mesa. Do feixe de sua bota retirou um adesivo com um pequeno quadrado preto no centro e o colou na parte de baixo da mesa, apoiando-se para se levantar enquanto fazia uma pequena pressão para ativar o mecanismo do microfone.

Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Em pé, passou o olhar pelas amigas. – Acompanham-me?

Claro, Tema.

Todos levantaram para deixá-las saírem, exceto Sasuke que estava por último no banco.

**_OOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

No banheiro, o coração que servia de pingente no colar que o quinteto usava foi girado, separando-se em duas partes que revelavam fones de ouvido. As mulheres os encaixaram nos ouvidos cada uma dentro de uma cabine.

"_Por que será que todas as mulheres vão juntas ao banheiro?"_– A voz de Naruto soava alta no ouvido delas.

"_Não sei, mas bem que eu queria ir lá ver__!_" – Kiba ria maliciosamente.

"_Problemáticos." _– Shikamaru bocejava.

"_Deve ser para poderem falar sobre coisas de mulheres."_– Shino hipotetizava ingenuamente.

"_Ou para poderem armar mais formas de nos ferrar."_– Surpreendentemente a voz grave de Sasuke soou as assustando.

Uau, ele fala! – Tenten comentou escutando um sonoro "Shiiiiii" de suas amigas.

"_Não sei vocês, mas adorei as meninas!"__ – _Naruto comentou em timbre mais baixo.

"_Sei, __**as**__ meninas?__ – _Shikamaru perguntava um pouco mais interessado.

"_Hum. O dobe está babando pela rosinha."__ –_ Sasuke comentou. Ele parecia só falar com seus amigos.

Sakura sorriu com o comentário. Realmente Naruto estava se mostrando muito interessado.

_Oras, ela é linda e inteligente. Parece gente boa, dattebayo!_ – O loiro continuava.

_Não é demais para você?_ – Sasuke questionou com sarcasmo.

_Cala a boca, teme! E você que nem sequer despertou o interesse da Hinata!?_– Naruto aumentava novamente o tom de voz as fazendo se encolherem.

Hinata corou.

Eita, Hina! Tem que se mostrar mais interessada! – Ino chamava a atenção da amiga que estava na cabine ao lado.

E-eu sei, mas e-ele não dá chance.

Vocês! Quietas! – Temari bateu com a mão da porta as fazendo se calarem.

..._mas é muito apressado._– A voz séria de Shino fez-se ouvir. – _Kiba, você tem que se controlar._

_E por quê?__ –_ O Inuzuka parecia revoltado.

_Porque você costuma assustar as pessoas._ – Shikamaru participava da conversa.

_Ela não parece estar assustada._– Sasuke observava.

Nem um pouco, baby. – Tenten concordava com a afirmação de Sasuke.

_Podíamos convidá-las para sair outro dia.__ – _Naruto parecia ansioso.

Temari levanta-se retirando o fone do ouvido.

Hora de voltarmos meninas.

Ah, Tema! – Ino choramingou. – Queria ver se eles falariam algo de mim.

Até parece, porquinha. – Sakura a provocou.

Oh! E você acha que o loirinho te percebeu por quê? – Ino toca com a ponta do dedo na testa de Sakura. – Foi por causa dessa sua testa de marquise.

Ei, meninas, nós estamos em missão. – Tenten interviu cortando os olhares fuzilantes das amigas.

E temos que voltar se não eles podem desconfiar. – Hinata falou enquanto fechava seu colar.

Exatamente. Vocês duas parem de ser crianças. Temos trabalho a fazer. E o próximo passo é conseguirmos o outro encontro. – Temari encerrou a discussão soando autoritária.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Certo, anotem também o do Shino, Sasuke e Shikamaru. Assim não perdemos o contato, dattebayo. – Naruto passava o número de telefone de todos os amigos.

Tudo bem, Naruto. Nós prometemos entrar em contato. – Sakura sorria enquanto anotava os números em seu celular com a cabeça do loiro sobre o visor, garantindo que ela não escreveria nenhum número errado.

Ele é sempre assim? – Hinata perguntava docemente, nem se dando conta de que havia feito a pergunta em voz alta até sentir a vibração do peito de Sasuke quando ele lhe respondeu.

E o pior é que sim. – O moreno tinha os olhos fechados e parecia muito aborrecido.

Ok, Kiba. Eu lhe permito ir à faculdade. – Tenten repetia pela milésima vez que não havia problema se o moreno aparecesse para a visitar.

Eu vou aparecer. E vou aproveitar para levar o Akamaru. Assim você não pensa que eu inventei ter um cachorro.

Shino-kun, você pode repetir o seu número de telefone? Eu não consegui anotar quando o Naruto falou. – Ino piscou para ele com beicinho.

Claro. Embora sua amiga já tenha anotado. – Ele respondeu indiferente fazendo com que a loira quisesse pular em seu pescoço.

E você? Vai querer anotar o meu número ou não? – Temari questionava o sonolento Shikamaru.

Você quer que eu anote? – Ele perguntou parecendo surpreso.

Oras, isso é você que decide. – A mais velha respondeu apertando as mãos.

Está certo, então eu anoto. – E ele continuou olhando para a cara dela sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

E então, não vai anotar? – Temari estava a ponto de socá-lo.

Pode falar. Eu não vou esquecer. – Ele continuou olhando-a, mas os olhos verdes pareciam estar fervendo. Rapidamente ele resolveu pegar seu celular. – Tá, eu anoto.

Assim que saíram do bar Ino abriu seu espelho de mão observando os cinco homens, que se mantinham sentados, pelo reflexo.

Aquelas vacas nem esperaram o lugar esfriar. – Ela comentou ao ver um grupo de mulheres se aproximando da mesa deles.

E vocês acham que elas iriam perder a oportunidade de se darem bem com eles? – Sakura virou-se para observar a cena.

Sakura, você vai ser a primeira a agir. – Temari comentou retirando da palma da mão o adesivo com o microfone antes colado sob a mesa. – O Naruto ficou muito interessado. Próximo passo: aparecer de surpresa na empresa.

Era para rimar, Tema? – Tenten ria da última frase da amiga, as outras se juntaram a ela.

Certo. – Temari também ria da observação da amiga, entregando as chaves do carro para Hinata, disse: – Você dirige, Hina.

Tudo bem, acho que você bebeu alguns copos a mais. – Hinata apanhou as chaves se aproximando da porta do carro, pressionando o botão de alarme.

Todos os copos a mais. – Ino gargalhava entrando no carro.

Já estão abusando. – Temari as advertia.

Que isso, Temari, estamos felizes porque o primeiro passo foi um sucesso! – Tenten já dentro do carro passava o braço pelos ombros da loira mais velha.

Sei. Principalmente para você, não é? – A Sabaku sorriu de canto.

Hummmmmm! – As outras provocaram divertidas.

Nesse clima humorado o Time Aka rumou para a república para organizar a próxima etapa do plano.

* * *

Oi gente, primeiro cap do "Elas São Demais" postado. Não está tão interessante assim pois esse primeiro é só para apresentar os personagens *Ártemis desvia o olhar disfarçando*, mas a partir do segundo as coisas começam a esquentar e os crimes a serem realizados *segura os leitores que já iam desligar*

Um aviso, sou prolixa, por isso os cap são longos. Também sou muito flexível, por tanto qualquer sugestão, critica, comentário, observação estou totalmente aberta., inclusive se acharem os cap muito longos, posso dar um jeito. (isso se alguém realmente for ler isso..hehehe)

Continuem acompanhando.

**Muito obrigada.**

Pedras ou Flores? (como diria a Fran-chan)


	2. A Festa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Que é um homem que admiro muito, pela criatividade e capacidade de passar tantos princípios para o mundo de uma forma tão divertida e tocante. (eu sei eu sou puxa saco – pago um pau para o tio Kishomoto sim! Ele é cruel mas é MARA!)

**Sinopse: **Uma organização criminal formada exclusivamente pelos melhores homens. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiu entrar. Cinco mulheres, lindas, inteligentes, audaciosas, poderosas e corajosas o suficiente para desafia-los. Elas lutariam contra a maior organização criminal do país. Como elas conseguiriam isso? Hun...**Elas são demais!**

**Avisos:** Bem gente essa é minha primeira fic. Aos que vieram até aqui muito obrigada.

Gostaria de informar que essa fic é em Universo Alternativo. Romance, com aventura, comédia, roubos, palavras chulas e hentai. Indico pra maiores de 18 anos.

Quero agradecer a uma amiga muito especial por me apresentar a esse mundo de possibilidades: FranHyuuga! Muito obrigada minha flor. Essa fic é dedicada a você. Que inclusive fez a imensa gentileza de ser a minha beta.

Bjus espero que gostem.

* * *

**Legenda:**

Narração: Sakura pensava em algum plano

Diálogos: - Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?

Pensamentos:_ "Droga, tinha que ser justo ele?"_

Voz ao telefone e/ou TV: _"...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada.."_

Mudança de tempo/espaço:_** oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*.......... *gota*_

* * *

**ELAS SÃO DEMAIS  
**

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

_--Para FranHyuuga--_

**Capítulo 2 – **_**Aproximação: A Festa**_

* * *

- Sakura-chan! Você por aqui? – Naruto gritava na recepção.

"_Droga, ele já me viu?"_, Sakura pensava em algum plano para poder se livrar da situação. Seu objetivo era apenas observar o local, porém não vira o loiro aparecer na recepção.

- Ah, oi Naruto. – A rósea sorria docemente para ele. – Como tem passado?

- Ooooh, Sakura-chan, está interessada??? – Ele sorria alegremente colocando as mãos na nuca.

- Bem... bem... – _"Baka! Pensando bem foi sorte ter encontrado o Naruto."_ – Na verdade gostaria de convidá-lo para uma festinha que vamos dar lá na república.

- FESTA!!!!? Wouuuuu... – Ele gritou atraindo a atenção de todos que passavam na recepção do elegante prédio.

- Sim, as meninas me pediram para estender o convite aos seus amigos também. – A mulher sorria docemente e deu uma piscada quando falou sobre levar os amigos, insinuando algo a mais. O que obviamente ele não percebeu.

- Claro, Sakura-chan! Pode deixar que estaremos lá. – Ele ia saindo com os olhos quase soltando coraçõezinhos quando repentinamente parou e voltou correndo para onde a mulher aguardava parada, esperando que exatamente essa cena acontecesse. – E falando nisso, onde exatamente é "lá"? E que dia e horas devermos ir? Hehehe.

Enquanto o homem ria sem graça, Sakura se virou para pegar no balcão um pedaço de papel no qual anotou as informações.

- Está aqui, Naruto. E cheguem cedo assim podemos aproveitar melhor a noite. – Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha saindo logo em seguida.

Shikamaru, que havia chego no hall naquele instante, ainda pôde ver o amigo ficar vermelho e paralisado observando a jovem se afastar.

- Ora, ora, ora... Aquela não era a Sakura, a moça daquela noite no bar? – Ele parou ao lado do amigo e lhe deu uma cotovelada.

Sakura observava a cena pelo reflexo da porta giratória e sorria vitoriosa.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**  
**_

- E então, como foi? – Temari dava a partida no Jeepe amarelo parado em frente ao prédio assim que Sakura entrou.

- Perfeito. Por sorte encontrei o Naruto, o que tornou tudo mais fácil. Porém... – Ela parou olhando para frente com um sorriso misterioso - ...teremos que dar uma festa na república nesta sexta-feira.

- O quê? – Temari quase atravessou a avenida no sinal vermelho e precisou frear bruscamente, projetando ambas para a frente.

- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. E, aliás... **vocês** me "pediram" para convidar os amigos deles também! Hahaha... – A rósea ria da cara de raiva da loira ao seu lado.**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Meninas!!! – Temari abriu a porta violentamente, assuntando as demais que estavam espalhadas pela casa e que em segundos juntaram-se à frente da líder. – Temos uma festa para organizar para essa sexta-feira.

- Hã? – As três moças pareciam espantadas, preocupadas e empolgadas. (N/A: leia-se: Tenten espantada, Hinata preocupada e Ino empolgada!)

- Agradeçam a Sakura depois. – A loira mais velha falou cinicamente e olhou de "discretamente" para a amiga rosada que deu de ombros. – Agora é o seguinte: Ino você se encarrega de convidar o pessoal da faculdade. Tenten, você se responsabiliza pelas músicas, clipes, luzes e... sei lá o que mais deve-se ter nessas festas. Hinata, você e a Sakura cuidam da decoração e das comidas. E eu cuidarei das bebidas.

- Certo! – Todas disseram em uníssono.

- Bem, não era para ser assim, mas serve... – Temari massageava as têmporas. – Time Aka, a primeira parte do plano ainda está em ação: _Aproximação_. Não se esqueçam disso.

- Hai! – Todas se dispersaram para cumprir seus afazeres.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**  
**_

A festa já estava animada na primeira meia hora. A noite prometia pelo que as meninas podiam ver. Os rapazes das Orgs. Konoha ainda não haviam chego, mas todos os convidados da faculdade bebiam e dançavam animadamente.

O Time Aka estava reunido no centro da sala. Cada uma segurava em mãos uma bebida diferente. Haviam se produzido para uma guerra, mas seria uma guerra de sedução, e a julgar pelos olhares dos homens presentes na sala elas com certeza estavam vestidas para tal.

Todas tinham ao menos uma peça de roupa vermelha.

Temari usava um short preto curto e uma bata longa em um tom escuro de vermelho.

Tenten trajava um vestido até os joelhos em tom vermelho vivo e de estilo chinês.

Sakura usava um vestido frente-única rodado de cor vermelho-sangue.

Ino usava um vestido tomara-que-caia vinho, colado ao corpo.

Hinata usava uma calça jeans escura justa e uma bata frente-única em um tom de vermelho mais claro.

_**OOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**  
**_

Passaram-se mais trinta minutos e os convidados mais esperados chegaram. Todos os homens do Time Rai vestiam calças pretas, porém cada um com uma camisa de cor diferente.

Naruto trajava uma camisa laranja, Sasuke vestia uma azul-marinho, Shikamaru uma branca, Kiba estava com uma vermelha e Shino com uma verde.

Todas as moças da sala, sem exceção, pararam para olhar o time de lindos homens que havia adentrado a sala.

- OHHH, SAKURA-CHAN!!! – Naruto gritou agitando os braços para a rósea.

- Começou. – Temari sussurrou para as mulheres ao seu lado – Todas sabem seu alvo...

- Vai ser molesa! – Ino sorria maliciosamente, observando o homem de camisa verde.

- É, vamos ver... – Tenten avaliava o moreno de camisa vermelha.

- Vou me esforçar. – Hinata mantinha os olhos abaixados. Todas a olharam incrédulas. – O que foi gente?

- Oras, Hinata! Você com certeza ficou com o melhor. – Sakura olhou para o homem de expressão indiferente de camisa azul-marinho.

- Sakura, o seu vai ser o mais fácil. – Temari acrescentou, olhando para o rapaz de camisa laranja que já caminhava em direção a elas. – O meu tem cara de ser problemático. – Completou olhando para um desinteressado homem de camisa branca.

Nas duas horas seguintes as donas da casa se dividiam entre os grupos de jovens que se divertiam sob um som envolvente e luzes rodando no teto. A sala tinha um cheiro suave de lavanda e frutas cítricas. Havia bebidas e comidas em abundância e muito espaço, pois todos os móveis estavam afastados criando uma pista de dança no centro da sala.

O grupo de homens do Time Rai era circundado por inúmeras mulheres que desejavam um pouco de sua atenção. Os únicos que pareciam colaborar com elas, mantendo no mínimo um diálogo, eram Naruto e Kiba, os demais pareciam ignorar ou até se aborrecer com a atenção.

Na cozinha, o Time Aka se reunia:

- Droga, está mais difícil do que imaginei! – Temari batia a mão no balcão.

- Culpa daquelas oferecidas. – Ino olhava com raiva para as mulheres penduradas no pescoço dos homens.

- Já sei! – Exclamou Tenten pegando em cima da geladeira um minúsculo controle remoto. – Meninas, preparem-se. Vamos tirá-los para dançar! Nem que seja à força.

- Com licença. – Elas diziam passando pelas pessoas na sala e seguindo em direção ao sofá.

Pararam a alguns passos do sofá, mantendo-se cada uma em frente ao seu "alvo". Todas tinham uma mão na cintura ao olharem nos orbes dos homens ali sentados. Sorriram quando a música então agitada e com batidas intensas cessou e uma melodia tranquila e ritmada começou a tocar.

As mulheres que estavam ao redor dos homens pareceram se animar, porém antes que pudessem fazer qualquer movimento, cinco lindas mulheres estendiam as mãos para os cinco lindos homens ali sentados, fazendo o mesmo convite que estas tinham em mente.

- Vamos dançar? – Nenhuma esperou resposta ao puxar cada uma o seu alvo, conduzindo-o para o centro da sala.

Os homens envolveram a cintura das mulheres e moveram-se ao ritmo da música, mas estavam surpresos demais para falar qualquer coisa.

* * *

- Você não costuma dançar muito, não é? – Ino provocava o moreno de óculos escuros.

- Não.

- E pelo jeito nem falar muito também? – Ino sorriu controlando seu impulso de sacudi-lo.

- Só quando necessário. – Ele baixou um pouco o rosto para olhá-la, embora não fosse possível para a loira ver seus olhos.

- Shino, né? – Ela continuou colando mais o corpo ao dele, pensando: _"Se não vai por bem, vai por mal!"_

Ela sentiu o corpo dele ficar mais tenso. _"Hah, nem tudo está perdido. Vejamos... se o analisar com cuidado posso descobrir a melhor forma de me aproximar"_.

- Então, o que você faz? Aquele dia no bar não tivemos a chance de conversar. – A loira desceu um pouco a mão dos ombros do rapaz para seus braços, pressionando de leve.

- Sou entomólogo. – Ele ficou mais rígido e se afastou um pouco.

- E no que exatamente isso implica? – Ino levantou o rosto fazendo beicinho. _"Como se eu não soubesse. Odeio fazer o papel da idiota, mas fazer o quê? Tenho que testar qual o melhor perfil. Pelo jeito com ele funciona mais no físico... Vamos ver..."_

- Entomologia é o estudo de insetos. – Ele parou de dançar, ou melhor de se mexer, quando a loira passou os dois braços pelo seu pescoço. – É...é...

- E por que você escolheu essa profissão? – Ino sorria pelo embaraço dele. Quando sentiu uma cotovelada nas suas costas, olhou para o lado e encarou Temari lhe advertindo com o olhar. _"Tá, tá, já entendi! Mais devagar..."_.

* * *

- Você podia se movimentar mais rápido? – Temari pressionava os ombros do homem à sua frente.

- Você por acaso está com pressa? – Shikamaru a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não, mas é que... – _"Droga... assim vou assustá-lo!" _– Estamos um pouco fora do ritmo.

Ele observou em volta, analisando vários casais dançando no ritmo da música, outros que não se podia dizer que dançavam e outros que realmente não dançavam, pois estavam se amassando.

- Sinceramente, acho que ninguém está ligando muito para o ritmo da música. – Ele completou olhando para sua parceira.

Temari se segurou para não xingá-lo, mas conteve-se em tempo de pensar em algo. _"Se você não tem iniciativa, não tem problema... Eu tenho!"_. Ela colou seu corpo ao dele acelerando o ritmo de seus passos, obrigando-o a acompanhá-la. Shikamaru se surpreendeu com o corpo da loira chocando-se com o seu, permitindo sentir todas as curvas do corpo feminino, o que o fez ficar mais desperto.

A loira sorriu vendo que havia alcançado o seu primeiro objetivo: fazê-lo interessar-se em algo.

- E aí, o que você faz?

- Uh... trabalho como gerente de pessoal.

"_Nota mental: é o líder da equipe",_ Temari pensou.

* * *

- Sério? Você trabalhava no exército como rastreador? – Tenten mostrava-se encantada com a informação, mas não pelos motivos que Kiba achava. – Nossa, isso é tão excitante!

- Você nem imagina como, gata. Eu posso encontrar qualquer coisa ou pessoa. – O moreno ria alto enquanto puxava a morena em seus braços pela cintura rodopiando com ela pela sala.

"_Muito mais fácil do que eu pensei"_, Tenten gargalhava interiormente. _"Ele até que é engraçado, mas é tão inocente"_.

- E você ainda trabalha com isso, Kiba-kun? – Ela questionava com a voz manhosa.

- De certa forma sim... – Ele parou para pensar um pouco. – Trabalho rastreando objet... Ai!

- O que foi, Kiba-kun? Por acaso pisei no seu pé?

- Não, não se preocupe. Foi um idiota que bateu em mim! – Kiba olhava acusadoramente para Sasuke, que o encarava em advertência. Ele estava falando demais.

* * *

- A-algum problema, Sasuke-san? – Hinata levantou seu olhar para o homem com quem dançava.

- Nenhum. – Ele voltou a pressioná-la mais contra o corpo fazendo com que praticamente ficasse esmagada em seu peito.

"_Droga, o que eu vou fazer, não consigo puxar conversa com ele. E pelo que parece ele está muito consciente disso uma vez que não me deixa nem sequer respirar"._ Hinata estava desesperada. A música logo acabaria e ela não tinha conseguido nada dele. _"Quantas músicas mais terei que dançar com ele? Não que isso vá me incomodar muito. Eu posso fazer isso... mas..."_.

- Você dança muito bem, Sasuke-san. – A morena levantou o olhar para o rosto do homem novamente. Ele pareceu levemente surpreso com o comentário dela.

Os orbes ônix a olhavam com intensidade, buscando algum sinal de ironia. Porém, o que encontraram foi uma estranha e improvável pureza. O moreno surpreendeu-se quando ela corou, questionando-se em como ela podia ser tímida se havia tentado seduzi-lo há minutos atrás quando o "tirou" para dançar. Mas Sasuke não podia negar: ela era uma criatura adorável. Tinha a face de um anjo de tão delicada, porém o corpo que ele sentia junto ao seu jamais poderia ser descrito como de um anjo, puro e delicado. Delicado talvez... O corpo dela tinha curvas, muitas curvas, e isso Sasuke podia sentir claramente.

- Você também, Hinata. – Ele completou afrouxando um pouco o aperto dos braços ao redor da cintura dela.

- Obrigada. – _"Ufa, até que enfim alguma reação positiva. Não vai ser nada fácil penetrar nessa fortaleza de gelo que ele tem ao seu redor. Seria tão mais fácil se fosse o Naruto"_. Hinata corou novamente com seu último pensamento e olhou para o casal ao seu lado. O rubor não passou despercebido aos olhos negros de Sasuke que ao notar a direção do olhar da jovem voltou a pressioná-la com mais força contra seu corpo. _"Nossa! Ele deve ser possessivo"._

* * *

- Ei, Naruto! Você está me deixando tonta. – Sakura segurava no pescoço do loiro para não cair.

- Ah, desculpe, Sakura-chan. É que estou muito, muito, muito empolgado! – Mais uma vez ele rodopiou com a mulher pelo salão.

- Pára! – Sakura já sabia tudo sobre a história do loiro, desde o local onde nasceu até o que havia comido no almoço. O que não a surpreendeu por ser Lámen, já que ele havia dito ser esse seu prato preferido. Bem, ela sabia quase tudo. Sabia tudo o que ele podia lhe contar.

- Desculpe, Sakura-chan. – Ele parou.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Só fiquei um pouco tonta. – Ela soltou do pescoço dele e pôs uma mão na cabeça.

- Venha, vamos tomar um ar. – O loiro a arrastou puxando pela cintura em direção à porta da frente da casa.

No caminho Sakura viu o semblante aprovador de Temari e percebeu que o moreno com quem ela dançava a olhou com uma expressão de dúvida, e a loira rapidamente colou o corpo ao dele.

Na varanda havia alguns casais se beijando e a rósea pensou que provavelmente também o faria em alguns minutos para conseguir o que queria.

Suspirou levemente. Na sua opinião, não era a forma que gostaria de obter as informações; não que fosse ruim a idéia de beijar Naruto. Ele era lindo e agradável, um loiro radiante com olhos incrivelmente azuis e energéticos, um sorriso contagiante e confortante, mas....

"_**Mas o quê?"**_ a Sakura interior cortava seus pensamentos. _**"Como se você nunca tivesse beijado ninguém por muito menos!?"**_. Sakura balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos enquanto Naruto ainda a puxava. _"É, mas dessa vez é uma missão!" _(N/A: Os pensamentos em itálico e negrito são da Inner da Sakura e os outros são os pensamentos "normais" dela)

Não percebeu que eles haviam se afastado um pouco da república e a música que lá tocava estava baixa.

- Para onde estamos indo, Naruto? Acho que já tem ar o suficiente aqui mesmo.

- Mas não o ar adequado. Venha! Prometo que não vou fazer nada de errado. – Eles viraram a esquina e Naruto atravessou a rua.

- O parque? – A mulher olhava para a grama esverdeada à sua frente.

- Não exatamente o parque. – Ele parou sob uma árvore e a rósea olhava em dúvida para os lados . _"Será que acrescentarei loucura ao seu perfil?"_. Ele apontou para cima. – A árvore.

Sakura elevou os olhos e se viu sob uma cerejeira florida. Não pôde deixar de sorrir sinceramente. _"Com certeza, ele é muito sensível. Isso irá nos ajudar muito"_.

* * *

"_Droga, aquela testuda saiu na frente. Como pode me vencer num jogo de sedução?", _Ino pensava revoltada. Shino estava se saindo mais difícil do que tinha imaginado. Embora ela percebesse que ele reagia com muita facilidade ao contato físico, ele não fazia absolutamente nada. Tentar fazê-lo falar por sedução não estava adiantando. E a loira estava custando a acreditar que seu charme "infalível" não estava funcionando. _"Isso com toda certeza não é possível. Eu sou linda, loira, tenho um corpo espetacular, estou me mostrando claramente interessada e esse homem não reage!"_.

A loira olhou para as amigas. Ddepois de Sakura, Tenten parecia a que estava com mais sorte. _"Bem... não chamaria __**isso**__ de sorte"_. Kiba estava com o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena. Tenten lançou um olhar cúmplice para a amiga que a observava. Ino percebia a surpresa no olhar da morena enquanto Kiba subia o rosto em direção a orelha da especialista em artilharia.

"_Selvagem!",_ Ino concluía parte de seu diagnóstico sobre o perfil psicológico de Kiba.

* * *

- Kiba-kun!!! O que é isso? – Tenten brincava fazendo-se de ofendida.

- Isso o que, Tenten? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca.

- Estamos no meio da sala... – A morena fechou os olhos. _"Muito rápido, muito rápido..."_,ela advertia mentalmente. _"Mas talvez ele possa ser a ponte...",_ esse pensamento a impulsionou a dar o próximo passo.

- Não seja por isso... – Ele disse puxando-a para a cozinha. _"Nota mental: Corajoso e impulsivo"_.

- Mas... mas... – A frase ficou inacabada, pois seus lábios já não estavam mais livres para poder concluí-la.

* * *

Hinata olhava através da porta da cozinha um casal encostado no balcão e seus lábios produziram involuntariamente um som espantado. _"Tenten-chan... é realmente incrível"_. Sasuke observou a pequena mulher em seus braços e novamente acompanhou seu olhar. Franziu a sobrancelhas ao constatar o que ela analisava e sua reação diante da cena do casal na cozinha. Ele pensava que aquela menina era realmente estranha. Porém, não conseguiu controlar a sensação de irritaçãoque passou por ele. Não se conformava com o fato dela não estar totalmente atenta a_**ele!**_ Era a segunda vez que ela ficava reparando nos outros. Parecia que não estava interessada nele, o que era na opinião do moreno _**impossível**_, além de _**inaceitável**_.

Ele apertou mais o corpo da mulher, chamando-lhe a atenção. Hinata olhou para cima para ver um lindo rosto com olhos profundos e frios. Aquelas esferas negras eram como abismos, esculpidos por experiências tão profundas quanto refletiam. Um leve tremor passou pelo corpo da jovem. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Sasuke continuava a fitá-la.

A música acabou. Eles ainda continuaram imóveis por mais segundos além do normal. Então Sasuke começou a se afastar, mas uma mão em seu braço o parou. E a voz suave de Hinata o chamou:

- P-por favor... Sa-Sasuke-san... – A frase ficou inacabada, mas era claro seu pedido para mais uma dança.

O moreno a olhou intrigado, com certeza aquela menina era estranha e uma coisa que quase nunca lhe acontecia despertou dentro dele, uma coisa que ele considerava perigosa, pois ele nunca conseguia prever onde o levaria. Hinata atiçou sua _curiosidade_.

Ela colocou a mão direita no ombro do homem à sua frente, pensando: _"Ufa! Consegui mais uma oportunidade"_. Os olhos perolados observaram à sua volta e alguns rostos femininos frustrados se afastavam de Sasuke. _"Pobrezinhas... provavelmente queriam dançar com o Sasuke-san..."_. Ela continuou a olhar pela sala e viu Temari se afastar do moreno de camisa branca com quem dançava e passar por eles indo em direção à cozinha.

* * *

"_Lábios quentes",_ Tenten fez nota mental dessa constatação, porém não acreditava que seria importante para as demais integrantes do Time Aka. Naquele momento só era importante para ela.

Kiba devorava seus lábios com ânsia, enquanto seus dedos pressionavam a nuca da mulher em seus braços buscando sorver seu sabor. Quando ela sentiu a ponta da língua do homem contornar sua boca, entreabriu os lábios permitindo-lhe passagem.

A língua áspera roçou na sua, primeiro suavemente, "conhecendo o território" para depois explorá-lo, e assim o fez roubando o ar dos pulmões de ambos pela intensidade das sensações. Suas respirações encontravam-se aceleradas e tiverem que se separar em busca de ar.

- Uau! – Ambos disseram ao se separarem.

- O que foi isso? – Kiba perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Foi um beijo. – A moça respondeu inocentemente. _"Melhor eu sair daqui. Agora!"_.

- Ei? Onde você pensa que vai? – O moreno a segurou quando ela começou a se afastar.

- Vou... – _"Droga. Por hoje já deu!"_

- ...me ajudar a preparar mais ponche. – Temari adentrou a cozinha olhando séria para Kiba, que imediatamente entendeu a posição da mais velha como uma autoridade.

- Certo. – Ele olhava para Tenten, com olhar implorativo. (N/A: olhar de cachorrinho sem dono)

- Isso! Temos que manter a festa animada afinal. – A morena sorria alegremente para ele.

Assim que ele voltou para junto de seu amigo preguiçoso que parecia dormir sentado no sofá entre duas mulheres, Temari olhou para Tenten, semi-satisfeita.

- Por hoje já foi o suficiente.

- Acho que sim. Ele vai querer uma próxima vez. – Ela tocou os próprios lábios que estavam inchados pelo beijo selvagem do moreno.

- Aposto que sim. – Temari balançava a cabeça. Não conseguia reprimir seus impulsos maternais. _"É nisso que dá ser irmã mais velha de dois homens"_.

_**Continua...  
**_

**N/B: **_Artemis, flor! Eu preciso dizer: CARACA! QUÊ QUE FOI ISSO?? O.O rs. Eu adorei este capítulo! (especialmente SasuHina... FATO! rs). Mas, essas mulheres são o máximo, né? Tão decididas e independentes... Humm... Eu quero MAIS! *-* Te adoro, minha amiga talentosa! Beijo carinhoso... FranHyuuga._

**N/A:**_Obrigada Fran-chan mais uma vez pelo carinho *abraça*. Obrigada pelas palavras, pelos comentários, observações, correções, sugestões, inserções, etc. A sua ajuda é fundamental para melhorar a fic, que aliás é para você...hehehe. SasuHina hei? Por que será que não estou surpresa... *Artemis entra no quarto de Fran cheio de cartazes "Love:SasuHina!" e "Love:NejiHina!"*_

_Beijos amiga, mais uma vez obrigada...._

* * *

_Segundo capítulo ESD+ postado. As coisas começaram a esquentar. Tivemos mais envolvimento dos "casais", o Time Aka começa a coleta de informações e a conquista, e elas vão com tudo..*olha a Hinata corando e desmaiando*, cada uma do seu jeitinho doce *Temari sacudindo o Shiika e Sakura socando o Naruto*...hehehe...essas meninas são tão delicadas..._

_No próximo capítulo haverá a primeira descrição de um dos crimes, particularmente são uma das cenas que mais gosto, além das de romance *suspira*._

_Quero agradecer a __**Luanna**__ e a __**FranHyuuga**__ pelas reviews. Muito obrigada, seus comentários me deixaram muito satisfeita._

_Se mais pessoas estiverem lendo, espero que continuem acompanhando._

_Qualquer comentário, sugestão ou critica é só mandar uma review. _

_Vou adotar a campanha: "Façam um autora feliz! Mandem reviews!" *balança a bandeira*_

_*leva pedrada* - Tá calei a boca! Eu avisei que sou prolixa..hehehe  
_

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_

_**

* * *

**  
_


	3. Operação Turquesa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Que é um homem que admiro muito, pela criatividade e capacidade de passar tantos princípios para o mundo de uma forma tão divertida e tocante. (eu sei eu sou puxa saco – pago um pau para o tio Kishomoto sim! Ele é cruel mas é MARA!)

**Sinopse: **Uma organização criminal formada exclusivamente pelos melhores homens. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiu entrar. Cinco mulheres, lindas, inteligentes, audaciosas, poderosas e corajosas o suficiente para desafia-los. Elas lutariam contra a maior organização criminal do país. Como elas conseguiriam isso? Hun...**Elas são demais!**

**Avisos:** Bem gente essa é minha primeira fic. Aos que vieram até aqui muito obrigada.

Gostaria de informar que essa fic é em Universo Alternativo. Romance, com aventura, comédia, roubos, palavras chulas e hentai. Indico pra maiores de 18 anos.

Quero agradecer a uma amiga muito especial por me apresentar a esse mundo de possibilidades: FranHyuuga! Muito obrigada minha flor. Essa fic é dedicada a você. Que inclusive fez a imensa gentileza de ser a minha beta.

Bjus espero que gostem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Narração: Sakura pensava em algum plano

Diálogos: - Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?Pensamentos:_ "Droga, tinha que ser justo ele?"_

Voz ao telefone e/ou TV: _"...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada.."_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*.......... *gota*_

Mudança de tempo/espaço:_** oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_

* * *

_

**ELAS SÃO DEMAIS**

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

_--Para FranHyuuga_

**Capítulo 3 –_ Aproximação: Operação _**

Tenten estava com um grupo de amigas da faculdade conversando sobre a festa que havia ocorrido na república no fim de semana. Ela ria dos comentários maliciosos sobre seu desaparecimento durante a festa. As garotas pediam mais detalhes sobre o grupo dos cinco amigos que chegaram mais tarde à festa, os quais nunca haviam visto.- Ora, Kin... eram uns caras que conhecemos outro dia no Ichiraku's Bar. – A morena de coques sorriu de lado enquanto girava os olhos fingindo indiferença.

- APENAS UNS CARAS??? – Kin gritou revoltada. – Como assim "APENAS" uns caras? Não existe esse tipo de CARA aqui na facul! – Ela cruzou os braços. – Está decidido, precisamos ir mais vezes ao Ichikaru's Bar.

As outras concordaram. Tenten, divertida, passou os olhos pelo campus da faculdade. Elas estavam no jardim em frente à instituição. Vários grupos de jovens estavam espalhados pela grama conversando, lendo, namorando ou ouvindo música em seus fones de ouvido. A Mitsashisentiu-se cutucada por uma de suas colegas que lhe chamavam a atenção e ao observar as amigas, ela se encolheu com os olhares curiosos e sarcásticos sobre si. _"Ihhhh. Lá vem..."_, pensou.

- E então, Tenten? – Uma delas questionou. – O que rolou com aquele moreno que estava de vermelho?

- Com o qual você sumiu no meio da festa, diga-se de passagem. – Outra completou para provocá-la.

- Nada. – Tenten respondeu rapidamente e desviou o olhar. – Foi só um beijo.

- Ah é? E por apenas um beijo ele vem te visitar na faculdade? – As amigas fizeram um movimento com os dedos indicando algo.

Imediatamente a morena olhou para onde as amigas discretamente apontavam. _"Oh my God! __Não acredito que ele realmente veio"_, pensou surpresa e apreensiva. Com o olhar, Tenten acompanhou Kiba se aproximando do grupo.

Ele estava com uma calça jeans gasta, uma camiseta branca e caminhava lenta e despreocupadamente fazendo vários rostos femininos acompanharem seus movimentos assim que passava por eles. O moreno sorria abertamente mostrando seus caninos sobressalentes, uma das mãos no bolso da calça e a outra na nuca. Os olhos fixos em Tenten refletiam promessas e faziam as outras jovens desejarem ser o alvo daquele olhar. Quando juntou-se ao grupo, Kiba as cumprimentou como se já as conhecesse:

- Olá. – Falou sorrindo, assim que seus olhos passaram por todas as garotas voltaram a se fixar sobre a Mitsashi.

- Meninas, esse é Inuzuka Kiba. Ele estava na festa lá em casa, lembram? – Após cumprimentá-lo com um beijo no rosto, a morena o apresentou para as amigas implorando com o olhar para que não fizessem nenhum comentário comprometedor.

Após uma breve conversa, Kiba pediu licença para "raptá-la" do grupo e, com o consentimento de todas, assim o fez.

Eles foram para a biblioteca, pois Tenten afirmou ter que emprestar uns livros antes da próxima aula. Na penúltima fileira a morena acompanhava com a ponta dos dedos os títulos dos livros conforme os lia. Kiba seguia há alguns centímetros atrás.

"_Tenten! Concentre-se, esqueça essa sensação"_, ela cobrava a si mesma, tentando minar as sensações que o calor confortável e o perfume envolvente do homem atrás de si causavam em seu corpo. Ela terminou de procurar livros em uma prateleira e voltou-se para procurar em outra quando bateu seu corpo contra o peito de Kiba que não havia se movido como nos outros dois corredores nos quais haviam procurado.

- Opa! Desculpe, Kiba-kun. – Ela começou a se afastar, porém o homem segurou seus pulsos.

- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que mal consegui esperar até segunda-feira para te ver de novo? – Ele observava os olhos arregalados da mulher em seus braços.

- Bem, você seria uma pessoa muito impaciente para não conseguir esperar um único dia. – Recobrando o controle, Tenten sorriu.

- Não que eu não seja impaciente. Meus amigos vivem me falando isso, mas... eu não sei o que foi... você... – Ele fechou os olhos procurando uma palavra. – ...mexeu comigo.

Inicialmente ela ficou chocada, porém rapidamente compreendeu sobre o que ele estava falando. Era inegável que havia uma química muito forte entre os dois. Ela podia sentir a eletricidade correr entre seus corpos nesse exato momento."Tenho que me aproveitar disso. Concentre-se, Tenten!"

Kiba-kun... – Tenten aproximou seu rosto do dele e comentou divertida. – Eu não sou tão impaciente assim. Preciso de mais uma festa pelo menos.

Os lábios de Kiba tremeram de expectativa ao tê-la tão próxima. Ele havia jurado que não seria tão afoito como toda a espera (de um dia) o tinha deixado, mas não conseguia mais se controlar. Segurando-a pelos braços, girou-a e pressionou seu corpo contra a estante de forma a impedi-la de se mover. Baixou a cabeça e seus lábios finalmente se tocaram.

Ele pôde sentir o sabor que tanto ansiava. Foi como saciar uma sede intensa. Com Kiba tudo era muito intenso. Ele a levantou um pouco para facilitar o acesso à sua boca quando sua língua pediu passagem.

Tenten estava dividida. Sua mente lutava pela racionalidade, seu corpo queria se entregar ao prazer daquele contato. Pelo Time Aka, pela missão, pelo que o Time Rai representava para sua equipe e pelo próximo passo do plano, cuidadosamente elaborado, ela afastou um pouco seu corpo do moreno.

- Um outro encontro? – Ela inspirou fundo, sentindo a respiração morna dele.

- Ok! - Kiba a soltou ainda ofegante, fazendo com que Tenten tocasse o chão e ficasse alguns centímetros abaixo dele. – Esse final de semana lá em casa.

- Poderia ser na sexta-feira? – Ela questionou fazendo círculos com a ponta do dedo sobre o peito coberto pela camisa branca.

- Não, sexta não dá. Tenho... – Ele se interrompeu coçando a cabeça. – ...umas coisas para resolver. Sábado!

_"Sei bem que coisas são essas"_, Tenten pensou enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um selinho.

- Sábado estaremos lá. – Ela começou a se afastar pelo corredor ajeitando a blusa um pouco amassada.

- Estaremos? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Claro, nós cinco. Por isso acho bom seus amigos também estarem lá. – Tenten virou a cabeça lhe jogando um beijo.

- Hei!? Você sabe onde eu moro? - O moreno gritou um pouco distante.

- O Naruto falou para a Sakura. Não se preocupe, estaremos lá às oito. – Ela virou à esquerda sumindo da visão dele.

Tenten saiu da biblioteca e caminhou com passos apressados até o banheiro, no corredor principal da faculdade. Em frente ao espelho, lavou o rosto com água fria.

- Oh, meu Deus! O que é isso!? – Questionou fitando sua imagem no espelho e estendeu as mãos para as toalhas de papel. – O que esse homem tem?

- Eu espero que a chave para o próximo passo... – Uma voz firme soou ao seu lado.

Tenten, que secava o rosto de olhos fechados, deu um salto ao reconhecer a voz.

- Eh, literalmente ele tem a chave. Sábado, às 20:00 horas, no apartamento dele.

- É isso aí, Tenten! – Temari retirou o gloss da bolsa e passou-o sobre os lábios enquanto observava a imagem da amiga refletida no espelho. – Você está bem?

- S-sim. – A morena também começou a retocar a maquiagem, mas estava um pouco trêmula pelos toques de Kiba. – É que ele tem uma coisa...

- Que mexe com você! – Temari concluiu compreensiva, porém preocupada. – Você acha que dá para continuar?

- Claro, Temari! – Tenten parecia indignada. Não deixaria que algumas "sensações diferentes" atrapalhassem a missão. – É só uma coisa química.

- Cuidado. – Advertiu a mais velha que estava mais preocupada com a amiga. Ela sabia que com relação à missão Tenten daria conta, mas não sabia o que faria com seus sentimentos. – Você sabe que no final as coisas vão mudar.

- Não se preocupe. Sei o que estou fazendo.

- Certo. Então vamos nos preparar para o próximo passo.

A loira guardou o brilho labial na bolsa e retirou o celular. Ela digitou uma mensagem enviando para as outras integrantes do Time Aka: _"Reunião"__._

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sakura retirava o jaleco branco que usou na aula de anatomia quando seu celular tocou. Achando que fosse Temari a apressando para a "reunião" de emergência que havia convocado há 20 minutos, após receber a mensagem, a Haruno atendeu ao telefone afirmando:

Eu já estou indo!

Uau!!! Mas eu nem te convidei ainda, Sakura-chan! – A voz divertida do homem a paralisou.

Naruto? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

Isso mesmo. Você disse que estaria livre em 1 hora, por isso estou ligando de novo, dattebayo.

Ah, desculpe. Achei que fosse a Temari. – Sakura sorriu enquanto juntava seus materiais para sair do laboratório.

Tudo bem. – O loiro hesitou um pouco antes de continuar. – Eu queria te convidar para jantar. Você aceita?

Naruto falou muito rápido, porém Sakura o compreendeu.

"_Que bonitinho, ele parece estar inseguro"_. A mulher caminhava por entre os demais alunos em direção a cantina enquanto refletia suas possibilidades de respostas.

- Sakura-chan? – O Uzumaki perguntou alguns segundos depois, aumentando o timbre de voz com certa preocupação.

- Calma, Naruto, eu ainda estou aqui. – A rósea avistou as amigas acenarem para ela ao chegar à cantina. – Eu aceito.

- SÉRIO!?! Eu fico tão feliz, Sakura-chan! Que horas eu posso te pegar? Às 19:00, 20:00, 21:00 horas...

- Às 20:00 horas está bom. – Sakura o interrompeu aproximando-se da mesa onde o Time Aka a esperava. – Certo, está combinado então, Naruto.

- Ok, estarei lá às 20:00 horas em ponto. Até lá.

- Até.

Assim que desligou o celular e sentou-se, a rósea enfrentou o olhar de curiosidade de suas amigas. Após contar sobre o convite do Uzumaki, Tenten relatou sobre a visita de Kiba, o que deixou as demais satisfeitas.

- Nossa! Foi bem rápido. – Hinata comentou surpresa.

- Foi bem natural do meu ponto de vista. – Ino apoiou o cotovelo na mesa falando mais baixo. – Kiba e Naruto são pessoas muito intensas. Quando se envolvem com algo se jogam de cabeça, sem medo das consequências. Eles se entregam, arriscam tudo, tanto profissional quanto pessoalmente.

- Mas... mesmo assim, foi rápido o interesse deles. A Sakura e a Tenten nem precisaram se esforçar muito para conquistá-los. – Hinata se encolheu no banco.

- Não se preocupe, Hina-chan. Você também vai conseguir conquistar o Sasuke-kun. – Tenten animava a amiga.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, só com o interesse destes dois já está sendo de grande ajuda. A Tenten conseguiu nos colocar no interior do apartamento deles, além da confirmação de que o roubo será na sexta-feira mesmo. – Temari voltou a direcionar o assunto para o motivo da reunião. – Sakura, hoje você tenta descobrir com o Naruto a hora do roubo.

- Tá, vou pensar em um jeito. – A Haruno confirmou.

- Hinata, hora de rever a nossa rota de entrada e saída. Ino, precisamos daquelas lentes o mais rápido possível, e Tenten espero que já tenha testado o laser e esteja funcionando perfeitamente. – A líder falava baixo enquanto repassava os planos para o Time.

- Temari? Por que estamos conversando sobre isso aqui? Aonde você vai? – Sakura questionou.

- Muito perspicaz, Sakura. – Temari cumprimentou a amiga. – Tenho que ir a Suna. Há assuntos que preciso resolver pessoalmente. (**N/A:** só estou utilizando o nome de Suna para que possam visualizar aquele tipo de geografia)

- Eu também já tinha percebido, mas preferi ficar quieta. – Ino gabava-se.

- Ah, Ino-porca, não precisa ficar com inveja de mim. – Sakura a provocou.

- Sua testuda, quem você está chamando de invejosa? – Ino ficou em pé enfrentando Sakura.

- Começaram de novo. – Tenten respirou fundo e olhou o relógio. – Temari, era só isso? Tenho que ir para minha próxima aula.

Ao fundo, Ino e Sakura discutiam chamando-se pelos apelidos "carinhosos" que uma tinha dado à outra. Hinata tentava acalmá-las – como sempre – enquanto as duas mais velhas, que já haviam desistido há muito tempo de se importarem, apenas davam de ombros.

- Era sim. Também preciso ir. – Levantando-se, a loira bateu com força sobre a mesa cessando a discussão das duas companheiras e chamando a atenção. – Retorno na quinta-feira pela manhã. Assim, conseguimos repassar o plano a tempo. Quaisquer novidades me informem imediatamente!

- Certo, Temari. – Todas confirmaram.

- Então, até quinta-feira, meninas. – A Sabaku desfez a expressão séria e sorriu docemente para as amigas. – Se cuidem, por favor.

Assim que ela e Tenten se afastaram, Ino comentou:

- Ainda não consegui me acostumar com essas mudanças de humor da Temari.

- Se não fosse assim, não seria a nossa Temari. – Hinata comentou sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo. Agora acho que também temos que ir. Tchau, meninas. – Sakura jogou um beijo para as amigas e saiu correndo.

- Eh, Hina, acho que estamos ficando para trás. – Ino comentou suspirando.

A morena apenas concordou silenciosamente e ambas dirigiram-se para as suas aulas.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- SAKURA!!! Seu patinho já chegou. – A Yamanaka gritou para a amiga enquanto observava Naruto sair do carro pelo pequeno monitor instalado na cozinha.

- Ino-chan, não fale assim do Naruto-kun. – Hinata, que secava a louça, repreendeu a amiga com sua voz suave.

- Ora, Hina-chan! Era brincadeira. – A loira parou de lavar os pratos e estreitou os olhos. – Mas por que mesmo você se importa? Por acaso estava interessada nele?

Ino se aproximou de Hinata para analisá-la com mais atenção e a morena sabendo disso tentou com muito custo, mas nenhum sucesso, não corar. Inevitavelmente suas bochechas cobriram-se de rubro.

- I-Ino, n-nã-não é n-nada disso. – A Hyuuga tentava se explicar enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentando.

Seu embaraço, entretanto, foi interrompido pelo som da campainha. Antes que esta soasse uma segunda vez, Sakura já abria a porta.

Da cozinha Ino e Hinata ouviram a rósea convidar Naruto para entrar. A Yamanaka olhou para sua colega e viu a morena se encolher.

- Sinto muito, Hina. – A loira a abraçou, ela sentia pela amiga que havia se interessado pelo cara errado. – Mas, não se preocupe. Se quiser saber, eu particularmente acho o Sasuke-kun mais lindo.

A jovem de olhos pérolas sorriu e retribuiu o abraço de Ino.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sakura surgiu na porta da cozinha seguida do Uzumaki.

- Nada não. – As duas se afastaram. – E aí? Vocês já vão?

- Sim... – A Haruno olhou-as desconfiada.

- Oi, Ino e Hinata. Tudo bem? – O loiro as cumprimentou com toda a sua animação. – Os bakas dos meus amigos nem tiveram a coragem de ligar para vocês, não é? São todos bichas mesmo...

O homem continuou seu discurso sobre a sexualidade duvidosa de seus amigos, alegando que eram covardes, não gostavam de mulheres e que eram...

"_Deixa eu adivinhar?"_, elas pensaram em conjunto quando o Uzumaki terminava seu discurso acalorado e cheio de gestos expansivos: _"...bakas, temes e dobes, dattebayo!?"._

- ...são uns bakas, temes e dobes, dattebayo! – Naruto concluiu cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, apoiando seu próprio discurso.

As três sorriram triunfantes.

- Vamos, Naruto? – A rósea o apressou segurando "delicadamente" seu braço e o puxando a quase um metro delas.

Eles se despediram e saíram, mas as garotas ainda acompanharam o movimento do casal até o carro por meio das câmeras.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Eu adorei, Naruto! É lindo! – Sakura rodopiava olhando o espaço à sua volta.

Era um restaurante instalado em um jardim. Entre as árvores, mesas se espalhavam sob tendas de tecidos coloridos. Além dos poucos postes de iluminação havia grandes velas que queimavam espalhando um suave aroma de maracujá, misturando-o com o das flores que enfeitavam o jardim.

- Que bom, porque desde que decidi te convidar para jantar só consegui pensar em te trazer nesse lugar. – Ele apoiou as mãos na cintura da mulher guiando-a até uma das tendas.

- Fico muito honrada que tenha escolhido um lugar tão encantador.

Ao longo do jantar Naruto contou que seu pai era um bombeiro e que morrera ao se sacrificar para salvar uma criança de um grande incêndio no Hospital Kyuubi – o qual Sakura lembrava-se ter como logotipo a imagem de uma raposa de nove caudas. Essa criança era seu próprio filho, que como consequência tinha adquirido apenas uma pequena e quase invisível cicatriz em espiral no abdômen – a qual o loiro tentou mostrar levantando a camisa no restaurante e sendo impedido pela própria Sakura em respeito aos bons costumes.

O loiro contou-lhe que desde então fora criado pelo padrinho Jiraiya – que ele "carinhosamente" chamava de Ero-sannin –, o dono das Orgs. Konoha, onde trabalhava. Jiraiya era casado com Tsunade – à qual acrescentou adjetivos lisonjeiros como: vovó, assustadora e monstruosamente forte.

A rósea não pôde deixar de sorrir com essa última observação, quando lembrou-se de si mesma quebrando inúmeros blocos de concreto com apenas um leve golpe.

Quando direcionou o assunto para a empresa, as respostas foram muito evasivas e confusas, mas a mente brilhante de Sakura conseguiu reunir algumas informações valiosas. Pelo que entendeu, Jiraiya era realmente um pervertido e se interessava mais por escrever seus livros (uma série chamada "_Icha Icha"_) do que pela empresa, deixando-a basicamente sob o comando de sua esposa que, embora a coordenasse com perfeição e pulso de ferro, não era reconhecida como a presidente pelos funcionários. Sobre isso, aparentemente Naruto ainda não havia entendido, pois a partir do que a Sakura observou ele ainda considerava que o padrinho era quem comandava todo o patrimônio, porém a Haruno sabia do que as mulheres eram capazes. E ser a chefe da maior organização criminal do país contando com homens – machistas – como subordinados sem que esses ao menos soubessem a quem estavam realmente obedecendo, era um feito realizável apenas por uma mulher. (**N/A:** Vou deixar claro que é na opinião da Sakura...hehehe *sai de fininho*)

As informações obtidas pela rosada eram processadas habilidosamente. Tratava-se de um talento, um dom, que não lhe custava esforço algum. Porém lhe trazia como consequência mais tempo e espaço para outro tipo de esforço.

Durante todo o jantar Sakura travava uma guerra interna com sua _Inner. _Dois lados seus entravam em conflito enquanto conduzia a conversa com o loiro para os campos de seu interesse. De um lado ela detinha todos os passos devidamente decorados e estabelecidos, os quais a conduziriam exatamente ao resultado que buscava ao aceitar esse encontro: mais informações que ajudariam na missão de seu Time.

Entretanto, a _Inner_ não parava de interromper a linha de seu raciocínio com observações fúteis e sentimentais: _**"Ele está muito atraente essa noite"**_;_** "Esse lugar não é romântico?"**_;_** "Não seria ótimo se fosse pedida em namoro em um lugar como esse?"**_; _**"Nossa ele realmente está interessado por nós"**_ – e a que mais lhe incomodou – _**"Por que você está discutindo comigo mesmo?"**__._

A _Inner _estava certa. Por que discutia com ela? Sakura _não discutia_ com seu outro eu interior, ele simplesmente diziaseus_ verdadeiros sentimentos,_ os quais não podiam ser expressados. Essa conclusão a assustou fazendo com que calasse a segunda voz em sua cabeça com toda a determinação mental. _"Cala a boca! A missão. É isso que importa e é nisso que tenho que me focar"_, esbravejou internamente. Era hora de cumprir o objetivo estabelecido por Temari para essa noite: descobrir a hora do roubo.

- Vamos marcar algo para sexta-feira? – A Haruno subitamente interrompeu Naruto que saltou na cadeira e sorriu, entretanto seu sorriso morreu lentamente antes de responder.

- Infelizmente, na sexta não posso. Vou estar ocupado.

- Todos os horários? – Ela insistiu inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

- Durante a manhã e tarde estarei livre. Se quiser marcar algo, eu com certeza aceito, dattebayo!

- Nesses horários não posso, pois tenho aula. – Ela fez uma pausa e repentinamente continuou animada, como se houvesse lhe surgido uma idéia naquele momento. – Mas a partir de que horas que você estará ocupado?

Após arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração, o homem pareceu relaxar. _"Bem... é só a Sakura-chan, não tem problema falar pra ela, dattebayo"_, foi o que o loiro pensou.

Como se houvesse lido os pensamentos do Uzumaki, a rósea internamente sorria cínica enquanto analisava a reação do homem à sua frente._ "Isso mesmo, afinal que risco uma doce universitária de cabelos rosas poderia _representar_"_, pensou como se o motivasse silenciosamente.

- Eu e meus amigos temos algo para fazer, mas é bem tarde. Talvez possamos sair depois das suas aulas.

- Não! – _"Droga, ele vai estragar tudo"_. – Eh... me diga o horário que estará ocupado que eu organizo tudo.

- Bem, um pouco antes da meia noite eu já teria que ir... então tem que ser algo mais cedo, assim...

- Tudo bem. Prometo que até às 22:00 horas você estará livre de mim.

- Não, não é isso, Sakura-chan. Eu queria muito, muito mesmo ficar com você. – Ele fixou suas safiras brilhantes nas esmeraldas surpresas da mulher. – Mas é que meus amigos precisam de mim.

Ele parecia sinceramente desesperado em esclarecer os seus motivos e Sakura não conseguiu deixar de corar diante de sua intensidade. _"Ele é uma pessoa muito verdadeira. Deve ser difícil para ele manter esse tipo de vida que temos"._

- Está tudo certo. De verdade mesmo. – Ela acrescentou para tranqüilizá-lo. – Podemos nos ver antes das 22:00 horas?

Claro! – A voz masculina soou contente.

Naruto continuou encarando os orbes verdes de Sakura. Parecia pesar alguma coisa, pois seus olhos percorriam toda a face feminina. A mulher desesperou-se com uma possibilidade que lhe surgiu ao observá-lo, a de que ele estava refletindo se devia contar toda a verdade sobre sua vida. _"Não! Isso vai estragar tudo!"_, pensou. Assim que o loiro abriu a boca para falar, ela o cortou.

- Já até sei onde podemos ir na sexta-feira! Que tal pedirmos a conta?

- Claro, Sakura-chan. – Naruto levantou a mão para chamar o garçom após um segundo de hesitação.

Enquanto isso a estrategista terminava de tomar o café e tentava recapitular e organizar as novas informações que obtivera. Naruto rendera elementos interessantes para a construção do mapa organizacional das Organizações Konoha.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan? – Naruto estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Sim. – Ela sorriu satisfeita com os resultados do encontro enquanto caminhavam em direção a saída.

No carro ele a ajudou a entrar e foi sentar-se ao volante. No caminho de volta falaram pouco, cada um compenetrado em suas avaliações daquela noite.

Ao pararem na frente da república Sakura sentiu um frio no estômago. Ela sabia que, embora para si mesma aquele não fosse um encontro de verdade – no sentido romântico –, aproximava-se o momento crucial para o fim de uma noite como aquela. _**"Não vai dizer que está com medo do primeiro beijo com ele?"**_, a voz em sua cabeça a pegou de surpresa._"Oras, Inner eu não te mandei calar a boca aquela hora?"_, rebateu internamente.

Compenetrada na sua discussão consigo mesma, Sakura não percebeu Naruto sair do carro e dar a volta para abrir a porta. Ele a acompanhou até a varanda e Sakura subiu um degrau ficando na altura dele. O Uzumaki segurou-lhe a mão direita passando os dedos pela pele branca em movimentos circulares. A mão quente dele causou um arrepio na mulher e o frio na barriga se intensificou.

Sakura estava se achando uma idiota por se sentir assim. _"Isso é ridículo. Eu sou uma mulher de 24 anos, não sou mais uma adolescente inexperiente. E além de tudo, isso aqui é um trabalho",_ ela tentava se convencer. Tomando coragem, Sakura se aproximou mais do corpo masculino, que para sua grande surpresa se afastou. As esmeraldas focaram a figura à sua frente e Naruto olhava para o chão. Ele pressionou com mais força a mão dela e então levantou o rosto com um sorriso todo seu.

- Foi uma noite maravilhosa, Sakura-chan. Te ligo para combinarmos a sexta-feira, dattebayo. – Ele se inclinou e lhe deu um rápido beijo no rosto saindo em seguida.

Antes de entrar no carro, Naruto acenou dizendo "_Boa Noite_". Embasbacada, Sakura demorou alguns segundos para assimilar a situação. Antes que chegasse a alguma resposta, entretanto, foi puxada para dentro da casa e literalmente encostada na parede por três mulheres de boca aberta e olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Conta TUDO! – Disseram em uníssono.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

A semana passou rápida e os preparativos para a "Operação Turquesa" como o Time Aka batizara a missão de sexta-feira já haviam sido passados e repassados várias vezes. Após a chegada de Temari na quinta-feira os últimos detalhes foram acertados, a simulação e a contagem dos tempos foram realizadas.

Na sexta-feira Naruto buscou Sakura na república as 19:00 horas, como haviam combinado por telefone. Eles foram a uma sorveteria e depois a uma praça onde ficaram conversando. Ás 22:00 Sakura estava sendo deixada na porta de casa conforme havia prometido ao loiro, o "liberara" as dez.

A despedida foi como a da segunda-feira, ele hesitara, lhe segurara a mão, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e saiu correndo. A Haruno apenas sorriu intrigada.

Ao entrar na casa encontrou as amigas todas vestidas de preto.

Vamos Sakura? Está na hora. – Temari lhe entregou uma mochila e vários equipamentos.

A rósea abaixou o zíper do vestido verde que usava revelando um macacão preto colado ao corpo, com as barras da calça dobradas de modo que eram escondidas pelo vestido. Colocou o cinto com os apetrechos que seriam necessários para a missão e todas se dirigiram para a passagem escondida sob a escada que dava para o subterrâneo da casa. De lá seguiram por um túnel que levava aos encanamentos do esgoto da cidade, correram até a tampa de um dos bueiros que dava em um beco deserto há duas ruas atrás da república. De uma garagem aparentemente abandonada saíram com um furgão todo negro, deixando para trás vários outros veículos ali escondidos.

É isso ai Time Aka, temos uma hora e meia para concluirmos a "Operação Turquesa". – Temari colocou os óculos enquanto dirigia para a joalheria.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

A respiração delas era controlada visando garantir-lhes mais fôlego. Corriam entre os túneis abaixo da joalheria.

Hinata na dianteira trazia um aparelho nas mãos que mostrava as plantas do subsolo.

A escuridão do local era profunda, porém com as lentes de visão noturna as imagens ganhavam contornos esverdeados.

A morena de olhos pérola parou, logo após fazer uma abrupta curva à esquerda, de frente a uma passagem obstruída por grossas grades de aço.

- É aqui. – Ela sussurrou para as companheiras, retirando do cinto um bastão de corte a laser e várias lentes. – Preparem-se.

Todas baixaram outra lente sobre as anteriores dos óculos que usavam, tornando as imagens avermelhadas. Revelaram-se filetes de luz vermelho brilhante que moviam-se de forma ritmada frente as grades.

- Prontas? – Hinata deu uma rápida olhada para suas colegas que estavam posicionadas ao seu redor, cada uma em uma ponta da passagem entre as quais corriam os sensores de movimento.

Elas menearam a cabeça e começaram a posicionar as lentes em frente as luzes, sempre quando Hinata dizia "Já".

Ao terminarem, via-se os feixes de luz com seus trajetos desviados, criando um espaço livre ao centro.

As duas morenas iniciaram o corte da grade que ainda obstruía a passagem delas.

Mais alguns metros à frente e elas subiram as escadas de metal fixadas á parede. Contando os segundos para a desativação das câmeras que Sakura controlava, levantaram a tampa do alçapão que dava dentro da joalheria.

Levantaram apenas o suficiente para uma delas passar. Todo o chão do salão era forrado por sensores de movimento que disparavam os alarmes de segurança. Ino, por ser a mais flexível, foi na frente rastejando entre as linhas vermelhas invisíveis a olho nu. Hinata a guiava pelo comunicador para a caixa de controle na parede da direita.

A loira desativou os alarmes permitindo a entrada das companheiras de time na joalheria.

Todo o piso da Joalheria Turquesa era coberto de mármore e as paredes tinham tons creme com detalhes em dourado, pilares em estilo romano enfeitavam o local e confortáveis poltronas cobertas de veludo vermelho estavam espalhadas na grande sala.

Temari indicava as vitrines que cada uma deveria roubar. Ela fez um sinal para que Hinata a acompanhasse até o centro da ala.

No centro estavam as jóias mais valiosas e estas tinham um sistema especial de segurança. Os laser de movimento tinham um outro centro de controle com outros mecanismos para destravarem, esses quase impossíveis de serem burlados.

Através dos óculos via-se os sensores que formavam uma prisão de barras verticais ao redor da vitrine em forma de rosca.

Hinata começou a retirar seus equipamentos mantendo-se apenas com o macacão de laica preto, as luvas, sapatilhas, óculos escuros e a peruca que foi escondida por uma toca. Ela esticou-se e se aproximou das barras vermelhas, de lado ela passou por entre o espaço das barras. A morena era a menor das cinco e embora tivesse mais busto ainda era a mais fina.

"_Sistema de segurança infalível, hei!?"_ Temari sorria debochando das primeiras informações que recebera do chefe a respeito da missão.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Após 20 minutos.

- Certo, está tudo limpo. – Sakura falou baixo para ser ouvida apenas pelo comunicador.

- Aqui também. – Ino afirmou.

- E aqui. – Tenten confirmou.

- Ok, então vamos embora. – Determinou Temari ajudando Hinata a fechar a bolsa com as jóias.

Elas se dirigiram para o buraco no chão que dava no subterrâneo. Ino ficou por último para reativar os alarmes. A regra era: não deixar pistas. Tinham que entrar e sair deixando tudo como estava. _"Bem nem __**tudo**__ como estava"_ ela sorria ao pensar nas jóias que levavam consigo.

Quando estava tampando o alçapão, ouviu um barulho na tubulação de ar. Ela olhou para cima a tempo de ver a tampa de metal cair e ficar suspensa por um cabo antes que tocasse o chão e ativasse algum alarme.

Seus óculos cruzaram com outros de iguais lentes escuras apenas o segundo suficiente para que ela visse o leve franzir da testa de Shino.

Antes de baixar completamente a tampa ela lançou um cartão que deslizou sobre o piso de mármore girando graciosamente antes de parar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

* * *

_OMG! Desculpem a demora. Mas semana de carnaval, vocês sabem né?... *Artemis enrolada em serpentina*... Foi difícil escrever...*Artemis nadando na praia* O.O *leva pedrada* Tá desculpa...hehehe. E depois voltar ao trabalho foi difícil...mas bem...agora voltei. 8D_

_Terceiro capítulo devidamente postado. Nesse temos maior interação Ten/Kiba e Naru/Saku e a Operação Turquesa, a primeira descrição de um roubo delas. Espero sinceramente que gostem. Me esforcei muito para sair bom._

_Gostaria de saber se estão achando os personagens OOC? Sempre tento pensar como eles para poder escrever o que acho que eles diriam, mas entrar na cabecinha do tio Kishi é muuuito difícil! Oh homem complexo meu pai!_

_Quero agradecer muito, muito mesmo as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic, mesmo as que não deixaram reviews. Fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê o que escrevo._

_Um obrigado especial para __**Luanaa **__e__** FranHyuuga**__, pelas reviews e a __**LadyHyuuga**__,__** MellyHyuuga, Hyuu x3 **__e__** FranHyuuga**__ por favoritarem a fic. Fiquei muito boba ao ver. Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

_Só mais um aviso, no próximo cap teremos um hentai. Já imaginam de quem né..hehe_

_*Shiiiiiii* - O que é isso? *coro de pessoas mandando Artemis calar a boca* Tá parei..=P_

_E ai o que acharam do cap? Sugestões, comentários, perguntas, criticas?_

_Continua a campanha: "Façam uma autora feliz! Mandem uma review!" *balança a bandeira*_

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	4. Beijos, beijos e mais

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Que é um homem que admiro muito, pela criatividade e capacidade de passar tantos princípios para o mundo de uma forma tão divertida e tocante. (eu sei eu sou puxa saco – pago um pau para o tio Kishomoto sim! Ele é cruel mas é MARA!)

**Sinopse: **Uma organização criminal formada exclusivamente pelos melhores homens. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiu entrar. Cinco mulheres, lindas, inteligentes, audaciosas, poderosas e corajosas o suficiente para desafia-los. Elas lutariam contra a maior organização criminal do país. Como elas conseguiriam isso? Hun...**Elas são demais!**

**Avisos:** Bem gente essa é minha primeira fic. Aos que vieram até aqui muito obrigada.

Gostaria de informar que essa fic é em Universo Alternativo. Romance, com aventura, comédia, roubos, palavras chulas e hentai. Indico pra maiores de 18 anos.

Quero agradecer a uma amiga muito especial por me apresentar a esse mundo de possibilidades: FranHyuuga! Muito obrigada minha flor. Essa fic é dedicada a você. Que inclusive fez a imensa gentileza de ser a minha beta.

Bjus espero que gostem.

* * *

Legenda:

Narração: Sakura pensava em algum plano

Diálogos: - Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?Pensamentos:_ "Droga, tinha que ser justo ele?"_

Voz ao telefone e/ou TV: _"...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada.."_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*.......... *gota*_

Mudança de tempo/espaço:_** oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_

* * *

_

**ELAS SÃO DEMAIS**

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

_--Para FranHyuuga--_

**Capítulo 4 –_ Infiltração: Beijos, beijos e mais... _**

* * *

****

No 27º andar do edifício que abrigava as Org's Konoha estavam oito pessoas espalhadas pela luxuosa sala onde supostamente funcionava uma empresa de exportação de componentes eletrônicos.

Atrás da grande mesa de vidro estava Jiraiya, sentado em frente ao seu computador com uma expressão séria enquanto digiatava algo.

Diante da mesa estavam Shikamaru e Shino sentados. Sasuke estava em pé atrás das cadeiras com os braços cruzados. Naruto e Kiba se encontravam ora próximos à janela, ora apoiados na mesa, sempre disputando a última cadeira vazia ou em qualquer outro lugar da sala que pudessem permanecer pelo máximo tempo que conseguiam, ou seja, por cerca de 1 minuto. Encostado no armário lateral estava um homem com o rosto parcialmente coberto e de braços cruzados. De costas para os homens olhando através da janela estava a única figura feminina no ambiente, com longos cabelos loiros presos em dois rabos de cavalo frouxos que caíam pelas costas; ela tinha os braços cruzados sobre os fartos seios.

Enquanto ouvia o relato de Shikamaru sobre a tentativa frustrada de roubo, Jiraiya digitava algumas cenas do seu próximo romance e ria maliciosamente por dentro, mantendo sua expressão compenetrada e aparentemente bastante preocupada. Na verdade, ele não precisava realmente estar prestando atenção, pois bastava que sua esposa estivesse. E ela estava, tanto que assim que o estrategista da equipe se calou foi a primeira a levantar uma questão.

- O que você pode nos dizer sobre o inimigo? – Sem ao menos olhá-los, ela perguntou com seu timbre autoritário.

Embora a pergunta não tenha sido direcionada a alguém em especial, a única pessoa que todos sabiam ser capaz de responder era Shino.

- Tinha cabelos negros, pele clara e usava óculos escuros. Infelizmente foi só o que consegui verificar. Além do fato de que era uma mulher.

- O quê??? – Os homens da sala questionaram movendo-se de suas posições. Inclusive Jiraiya, que parou de digitar para olhá-lo.

- Deixou isso para trás. – Shino estendeu um saco plástico para Jiraiya. – Ela o lançou antes da fuga. – Jiraiya estendeu a mão para apanhar o objeto, mas Tsunade afastou-se da janela pegando-o com rapidez.

- Nossa! – Jiraiya observava o cartão no interior do plástico por cima dos ombros da loira. – Ela é ousada.

- Mais uma coisa. Era um grupo. – Shino ajeitou os óculos antes de continuar e responder aos olhares interrogativos que lhe eram lançados. – Por quê? Porque era impossível fazer o roubo com menos de três pessoas. Nós planejamos para cinco integrantes habilidosos.

- Mande o cartão para análise. Quero saber tudo sobre sua origem, fabricação e venda, tanto do papel quanto da tinta utilizada, além de qualquer outra pista contida nele. – Tsunade lançou o pacote sobre a mesa e virou-se novamente para a janela.

Os homens presentes olharam para Jiraiya – que coçava o queixo pensativo – esperando uma ordem. Ele piscou lentamento e acenou com a cabeça. Todos acataram e após recolher o plástico com o cartão se viraram para sair, antes porém ouviram o comentário da loira que continuou de costas para eles:

- Vamos ver se elas são tão espertas assim. – Ela sorria cinicamente para seu reflexo no vidro.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

****

- Certo, meninas, o normal é atrasar. – Disse Temari reduzindo a velocidade do Jeepe amarelo que dirigia.

- Detesto esperar. – Tenten ao seu lado irritava-se com a lentidão proposital do veículo.

- É isso que normalmente acontece e é assim que vai acontecer! – A líder decretou.

- Ah, eu não ligo. – Ino comentou sorrindo de lado enquanto se olhava no retrovisor. – Até acho boa essa espera, porque cria uma expectativa neles.

- Ino-porca, dá para você sentar? – Sakura se espremia contra Hinata enquanto Ino as empurrava com o quadril.

- Desencana, testuda, preciso estar deslumbrante para o Shino-misterioso-kun.

- Acho que seria Shino-difícil-kun. – Tenten a provocou.

- Como ousa, Tenten? – A loira bufou e as demais riram.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

****

No apartamento do Time Rai, os homens aguardavam suas cinco convidadas.

- Será que elas vão demorar mais? – Naruto andava de um lado ao outro no apartamento de Shikamaru.

- Relaxa, dobe. – Sasuke estava apoiado na porta da varanda e observava a rua há seis andares abaixo. – Elas acabaram de chegar.

- Ainda bem! – Kiba correu para a varanda e debruçou-se no parapeito para observar a rua.

- Tenha calma, Kiba. – Shino arrumou os óculos. – Por quê? Porque caso contrário você vai acabar se jogando da varanda.

- E o Naruto da janela. – Shikamaru comentou notando a metade do corpo do loiro para fora da janela da cozinha. – Problemáticos!

- Não me façam ter que recolher os restos dos dois. – Sasuke comentou sombrio.

Os dois pendurados para fora o olharam indignados, porém voltaram para a sala e esperaram.

Assim que o som estridente do interfone soou, Shikamaru levantou-se do sofá onde estava acomodado confortavelmente para atendê-lo e liberar a entrada das mulheres no prédio.

Shino aproximou-se do aparelho de som, ligando-o. Naruto e Kiba juntaram-se a Shikamaru ao lado da porta. Sasuke continuou na mesma posição e Akamaru deitado sobre o tapete, levantou uma orelha assim que o som parecido com o badalar de um sino anunciou a chegada do elevador.

Os dois mais enérgicos do grupo se espremeram na porta, quase atropelando Shikamaru, e foram receber o quinteto feminino no corredor.

- Sakura-chan! – Gritou o loiro com os braços abertos.

- Tenten-chan! – O moreno o imitou sendo seguido por Akamaru.

- Problemáticos. – O integrante mais preguiçoso da equipe recostou-se no batente da porta e esperou o grupo se aproximar.

Sakura e Tenten estavam sem ar após serem envolvidas em um abraço de Naruto e Kiba, respectivamente. Após os cumprimentarem, foram arrastadas para o apartamento, sendo seguidas pelas amigas.

Ao adentrarem o ambiente, observaram atentamente cada detalhe, reservando as informações em suas memórias para serem posteriormente muito bem utilizadas. Sorriram para os outros dois integrantes do Time Rai que se aproximaram para recepcioná-las.

"_Eles estão lindos como sempre"_, Ino passou os olhos pelos cinco homens se detendo em Shino. _"Essa noite você não me escapa"_, sentenciou silenciosamente.

"_Ah, por Kami! Por que ele tem que ser tão irresistível assim?",_ Tenten ofegava com o calor da mão de Kiba ao redor de seus ombros.

"_Vamos ver o que acontece hoje",_ a líder observava a aproximação de cada integrante de sua equipe com seus respectivos pares. Olhando para os lados, procurou o SEU par. _"Cadê ele?", _questionou-se, mas logo visualizou-o despojadamente sentado no sofá. Respirou fundo e franziu a sobrancelha: _"Vou ter trabalho essa noite"_.

"_O Naruto é tão prestativo. Mas ele me deixa insegura. Nunca sei o que vai acontecer"_, o loiro estendia uma garrafa de _Ice_ para Sakura. (**N/A: **_Ice_ é uma bebida com baixo teor alcoólico)

- Por acaso não quer nos embebedar, não é? – A rósea brincou com o Uzumaki.

- Não, não Sakura-chan! – O loiro se apressou em negar, fazendo-as rir.

- Não seria de todo uma má idéia. – A voz rara soou profunda. Sasuke olhava maliciosamente para Hinata ao seu lado.

A Hyuuga imediatamente ficou vermelha e os demais boquiabertos. _"Foi realmente o teme que disse isso?", _Naruto se questionava com os olhos arregalados enquanto os alternava entre o melhor amigo e a tímida mulher. Internamente Hinata ponderava: _"O-o q-que o Sasuke-san quis dizer?"._

- Bem... – Kiba quebrou o rápido silêncio encaminhando Tenten e Temari para o sofá. – Meninas, fiquem à vontade. Vamos nos divertir.

Temari olhou para as amigas "autorizando" se divertirem até o momento de pôr em ação o plano para aquela noite.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

****

As próximas três horas passaram rápidas. No momento estavam Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura e Naruto jogando truco (**N/A: **jogo de cartas). O loiro batia na mesa e gritava animado fazendo bastante barulho. Kiba ao seu lado estimulava os demais a também agitarem mais o jogo. Ele e Tenten haviam perdido para Shino e Ino, na partida anterior. Porém continuavam a acompanhar o jogo enquanto a Yamanaka e o Aburame haviam ido sentar-se onde Sasuke anteriormente estava. O Inuzuka procurava as mãos de Tenten sempre que a sentia se soltar das suas.

Shino falava sobre insetos sempre que era questionado. _"Bem, acho que sobre esse assunto ele ao menos sabe o que falar"_, comemorava uma sorridente e charmosa Ino. O moreno respondia aos questionamentos acrescentando informações científicas sobre cada tipo de inseto que a loira comentava. Ela finalmente havia conseguido manter um diálogo com o homem.

Sasuke estava na cozinha pegando outra bebida, mal havia acabado de levantar-se do sofá e este já fora ocupado pelo casal que conversava. _"Droga. E agora?"_, o moreno passou os olhos pela sala observando que seus amigos pareciam bastante entretidos. Até o Nara parecia interessando no que estava fazendo, ele analisava Sakura de forma desconfiada. Pela expressão do estrategista, Sasuke podia dizer que tentava decifrar algo que o incomodava. A rósea tinha um semblante calmo e inocente. _"Inocente demais"_, observou o homem.

Passou rapidamente os olhos por Naruto, não valia a pena na sua opinião observá-lo, ele poderia dizer com exatidão o que o loiro estaria fazendo ou até pensando. _"Humpf! Deve estar feliz da vida pela rosinha ser aparentemente inteligente. Dobe"._

Em coerência com a suposição do Uchiha, os olhos azuis de Naruto brilhavam ao fitarem a rosada. _"A Sakura-chan é tão inteligente que está conseguindo ganhar até do Shikamaru. Finalmente vou poder ganhar num jogo contra ele, dattebayo!"_, o Uzumaki sorria convencido.

Os ônix pousaram sobre o Inuzuka. Sasuke balançou a cabeça levantando os cantos da boca com ironia. _"Abanando o rabo"_, concluiu. Ele observava a busca constante de Kiba pelo contato com Tenten, visual ou físico. Ainda com a leve curvatura nos lábios olhou para o sofá.

Shino falava com Ino. As sobrancelhas do Uchiha se ergueram: _"Shino falando? Acho que a gostosa da Ino conseguiu"._

O moreno levou a garrafa aos lábios e sorveu um gole da bebida gelada e sentiu a ausência de uma pessoa. Olhou novamente para a mesa e visualizou apenas os cabelos loiros da Sabaku, os rosas da Haruno e os castanhos da Mitsashi. Onde estavam os negros azulados da Hyuuga?

Sentindo-se estranhamente incomodado pela sua falta vasculhou o ambiente com um olhar sério. Através da porta de vidro da varanda vislumbrou os longos cabelos balançarem ao vento e o corpo da delicada mulher encostado no parapeito.

O Uchiha resolveu ir conversar com Hinata. Gostaria de testar uma coisa. _"Vamos ver como ela reage",_ pensou enquanto tomava um grande gole da bebida e caminhava em direção a varanda.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

O jogo de truco tinha acabado. Naruto e Sakura haviam ganho. O loiro e a rósea comemoravam com uma dancinha estranha na qual o Uzumaki rodava Sakura nos braços. Kiba estava indignado com Shikamaru.

- Como você deixou esse baka ganhar? – O Inuzuka não estava acreditando que o líder do Time Rai, o gênio com um QI gigante, tinha perdido. – Nada contra você, Sakura. – Ele resolveu se explicar ao observar o olhar raivoso da mulher. – Mas mesmo assim, eu não acredito.

- A culpa é toda sua! – Temari apontava para o Nara. – Se tivesse levado a sério desde o começo não teríamos perdido!

- Oras, Tema-chan. Você sabe que eu sou boa em blefe. – _"E em estratégias. É a minha especialidade_", Sakura acrescentou mentalmente sorrindo para a amiga.

- Fazemos uma boa dupla, dattebayo! – Naruto levantou as mãos unidas com as da rósea em um gesto de vitória.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. Você não fez nada! Só jogava cartas erradas. Mais atrapalhou do que outra coisa. – Kiba com os braços ao redor da cintura de Tenten o provocou.

- Isso é verdade. – Sakura concordou cruzando os braços.

- Até você, Sakura-chan?

- É um feito, Sakura. – A voz grossa de Shino soou de longe. – Por quê? Porque ninguém aqui jamais conseguiu ganhar do Shikamaru.

- Humpf! Problemáticos! – O Nara finalmente se manifestou.

Shikamaru olhou para a Haruno com outros olhos. Ele poderia ter ganho o jogo se houvesse se esforçado desde o começo, mas não o fez por não considerar que fosse precisar se "esforçar" para ganhar. Algo nele estava alertando-o, dizendo para observá-la melhor. _"Faço isso depois. Primeiro tenho que impedir que a Temari me mate"_. A loira o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Ei, que tal pararem de exaltar a Sakura? – Ino levantou do sofá e olhou séria para Temari piscando lentamente, dizendo-lhe com o olhar: _"Está na hora"_. Ao receber a confirmação discreta da líder, virou-se para o moreno. – Que tal você mostrar o seu apartamento, Shino-kun?

- É uma ótima ideia, Ino! – Kiba virou-se para a morena em seus braços. – Vamos, Tenten?

Antes que ela pudesse responder Naruto passou por eles quase os atropelando puxando uma surpresa Sakura.

- Isso mesmo! Vamos lá, Sakura-chan! – Ele andava com a Haruno para a porta, sendo seguido por Kiba e Tenten; depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Shino e Ino os acompanharam. Antes das três mulheres sairem, entretanto, elas lançaram um olhar para a Sabaku.

Com o dedo indicador apontando para cima e logo em seguida para baixo, Temari indicava ao seu time claramente: _"Em uma hora, aqui!"._ Era o tempo que elas tinham para realizar os planos daquela noite, antes de retornarem para o apartamento de Shikamaru para que voltassem à república.

Assim que os casais saíram, Shikamaru olhou para Temari como se lhe perguntasse: "E nós?".

A loira olhou para o Nara como se dissesse: "Sei lá, faça alguma coisa!".

Ambos se mediram dos pés a cabeça e pensaram: _"Ai, ai... eles me pagam"._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sasuke e Hinata estavam alheios ao que acontecia na sala. A Hyuuga havia ficado tensa assim que ouviu a voz profunda de Sasuke chamando-a pelo nome. Ele havia se juntado a ela há alguns minutos e tinha fechado a porta de vidro isolando-os dos outros, juntamente com Akamaru que dormia em um canto da varanda.

A mulher estava surpresa com o comportamento de Sasuke. Ele havia iniciado uma conversa lhe perguntado sobre sua vida, mostrando-se interessado.

"_Será que o Sasuke-san está desconfiado de alguma coisa? Ah, Kami, o que eu vou fazer?"_. A Hyuuga estava decidida a não lhe fornecer nenhuma informação.

- Hyuuga, das Empresas Hyuuga? – O moreno a olhava de lado com uma expressão suave.

"_O que eu vou responder? Acho melhor ser sincera, afinal ele pode conseguir essa informação a qualquer hora". O_s olhos perolados da mulher pousaram em Sasuke que estava com os braços apoiados no parapeito da sacada em uma pose muito charmosa.

- S-Sim, Sasuke-san.

- E por que não mora na mansão Hyuuga? – _"Droga, ela não está me ajudando com essas respostas evasivas", _o moreno estava com dificuldades de continuar a conversa.

- P-Preferi se-seguir o meu p-próprio caminho. – Hinata torcia os dedos nervosa.

- Quer dizer que além de bonita também é decidida? – Sasuke virou-se para a morena aproximando-se mais dela.

A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos perolados fixando-os nos ônix do Uchiha. Aqueles olhos negros tinham o incomparável poder de minar as forças de quem ousasse encará-los.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Entre, Tenten. – O Inuzuka arrastava a morena pelas mãos.

- Calma, Kiba. – A mulher ria divertida com a ansiedade dele. Ele havia descido as escadas quase pulando de dois em dois degraus. – Eu estou quase sem ar.

- Guarda um pouco para mim. – Ele se aproximou da Mitsashi mostrando os caninos ao morder o lábio. – Não sabe o quanto esperei para ficar a sós com você.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Nossa, Naruto! – Sakura comentou ao entrar no apartamento dele. – É a sua cara ter uma parede laranja na sala!

O loiro fechava a porta sorrindo enquanto a rósea caminhava pela sala verificando os detalhes do ambiente.

"_A estrutura é igual, muda apenas a distribuição de alguns móveis. Vai ser fácil quan..."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir o homem envolvê-la contra o peito. Sakura perdeu o ar e conteve o impulso de golpeá-lo pela surpresa.

Estava tão preocupada em quase ter lhe aplicado um golpe, que só voltou a atenção para o calor do corpo do homem contra o seu quando ele chamou seu nome.

- Sakura, o que você faria se eu dissesse que não sou a pessoa que pensa que sou? – Ele perguntou com o rosto repentinamente sério.

A rósea ponderou por alguns segundos, avaliando a profundidade das palavras do loiro. Respirando fundo decidiu-se por uma meia verdade, pois era muito custoso mentir para aquelas duas safiras brilhantes que lhe perscutavam a alma.

- Eu diria que sei exatamente a pessoa que você é, sem a necessidade de me dizer. Eu posso sentir. – A Haruno declarou inebriando-se com o perfume que emanava do corpo colado ao seu.

- Mas... – Naruto iniciou.

- Shiiii... – A rósea o calou e começou a depositar beijos pela face do homem. – Não precisa dizer mais nada, eu sei.

Era uma verdade. Ela realmente sabia quem ele era e o que fazia. Só que ele não sabia disso, acreditando que a enganava, quando na verdade era ele o iludido.

O Uzumaki suspirou resignado, considerando difícil ser o mais sincero que podia com Sakura. Mais difícil ainda era resistir aos seus lábios que espalhavam suaves beijos por todo seu rosto. Ele queria mais, queria finalmente provar-lhe o sabor, sorver a doçura dos lábios que tanto desejava.

A respiração de ambos estava acelerada e eles sentiam o hálito quente um do outro sobre suas faces. Pareciam estar adiando o contato. Naruto decidira ir devagar com ela, por ser tão especial. Sakura buscava um controle interno para ir somente até onde podia garantir o sucesso de sua missão.

Nada porém os afastava e era ali que os dois queriam estar.

Naruto adiantou-se apossando-se da boca da rósea. O beijo a princípio suave era quase um roçar de lábios. Ondas de excitação faziam seus corpos vibrarem. Era quase doloroso aquele suave contato. Sakura entreabriu os lábios com um gemido, o convidando a aprofundar o beijo. Ela o queria por inteiro.

Os corpos se encontraram, agora com mais sofreguidão. A língua do Uzumaki deslizou para o interior da boca dela, explorando-a. As mãos na cintura subiram para o meio das costas delgadas da mulher.

A Haruno passou os braços pelo pescoço dele afundando os dedos em seus cabelos. Ele sugava a língua aveludada sendo consumido pelo seu calor. O mundo todo girava ao redor deles, era como estar parado sobre uma plataforma fixa tendo o mundo a dançar à sua volta. Sakura precisou se apoir cada vez mais em Naruto com medo de cair, com medo de que a sensação acabasse.

O beijo era doce. Uma mistura de impetuosidade, carinho e paixão. Até que, sem ar, foram forçados a se separarem.

"_Por Kami! O que foi isso?"_, a Haruno se perguntou enquanto tentava recuperar o ar roubado de seus pulmões. _**"Isso!? Oras, foi simplesmente o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida!"**_, a outra parte e si gritou extasiada.

- Tem gosto de cerejas. – O Uzumaki comentou radiante, lambendo os lábios.

Ela não comentou nada, apenas seguiu o conselho da _Inner_, que lhe incitava a provar os lábios do loiro novamente.

"_Radiante como um sol"_, foi o que Sakura pensou antes de ter seus pensamentos consumidos pelas sensações que o homem lhe proporcionava.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Fique à vontade. – Shino segurava a porta para que a mulher entrasse primeiro.

"_Um cavalheiro. O Shino é do tipo que segue todas as regras". _Ino atravessou a porta e pôs-se a explorar o ambiente. A estrutura do apartamento era a mesmo que a do Shikamaru, porém decorado em um azul petróleo. Haviam quadros que organizavam várias espécies de insetos atrás dos vidros perfeitamente polidos.

- Olha, um Besouro Coleoptera Vermelho1! – A loira se aproximou de um balcão e apontou empolgada para um inseto vermelho vivo com manchas brancas.

- Como você sabe? – Os óculos desceram um pouquinho com o movimento da expressão entre surpresa e desconfiada de Shino.

"_Merda! Dei mancada"_, Ino voltou as costas formosas ao homem, rindo nervosamente.

- Ah... acho que vi em um programa de Tv. Desses sobre insetos, sabe?

- Sei. Mas você não parece do tipo que assistiria esses programas. – Ele retorquiu.

"_Ah, Kami, me ajude. Droga! O Shino além de difícil ainda tinha que ser perspicaz? Vou ter que apelar"._

- Ah, eu assisto quando tenho algum interesse em especial. – A Yamanaka se aproximou do Aburame passando as mãos por seus ombros largos. Shino se retesou. – Como impressionar um homem que veria um programa desses.

As mãos femininas subiram para a nuca do moreno e com uma leve pressão a loira colou seus corpos. Teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar a orelha do moreno, na qual mordiscou o lóbulo. Shino segurou a cintura da mulher com ambas as mãos após sentir o corpo curvelíneo moldar-se ao seu.

A Yamanaka soprou no pescoço másculo do homem, sentindo-o se arrepiar. Aos poucos, roçou os lábios na mandíbula masculina, oferecendo a boca para um beijo.

A oferta não demorou a ser aceita e o Aburame surpreendeu Ino ao rodeá-la com os braços, erguendo-a do chão e carregando-a para o sofá.

O moreno tomou seus lábios e Ino soltou um gemido surpreso. Não esperava que sua aproximação surtisse um efeito tão bom: _"Nossa... Muuuuito bom!"._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_Ela com certeza é a rainha das problemáticas",_ Shikamaru pensava desolado após as 33 respostas atravessadas da loira. _"Droga, ela continua falando. Tenho que prestar atenção para poder responder..."._

- ...é por isso mesmo que as mulheres são mais fortes e os homens é que são o sexo frágil. – Temari concluiu seu longo e acalorado discurso feminista com as mãos socando o ar.

- Eu realmente estou com preguiça de pensar em uma resposta para a sua colocação. – O Nara descruzou os braços de trás da cabeça e desencostou-se do sofá já calculando as próximas respostas de Temari: _"Um, dois, três e já!"._

- Está vendo!!! – A loira apontou para ele. – São vocês que têm que pensar para dar respostas! Nós já as temos assim q...

Sua frase foi subtamente interrompida por lábios mal educados que se juntavam aos seus. Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber que estava sendo beijada.

O homem apenas mantinha os lábios pressionados aos seus, impedindo-a de continuar as palavras. _"O quê? É só isso?"_, a Sabaku estava indignada. Afastou-se dele apenas para comentar raivosa:

- Quando beijar uma mulher sem perguntá-la se quer primeiro, pelo menos faça direito. – O homem a olhou com total desinteresse fazendo com que o sangue da loira fervesse. – Ou será que eu tenho que te ensinar a fazer isso?

Sem esperar pela resposta, que sabia não vir, tomou a iniciativa. Apoiando as mãos sobre o peito de Shikamaru, ela o empurrou sobre o sofá debruçando o corpo sobre o dele. Então, beijou-o com os lábios movendo-se exigentes, fazendo o Nara corresponder desta vez com maior intensidade.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Os beijos começaram ferozes. Só o contato dos lábios não era suficiente e a língua explorando o interior da boca não saciava a sede. Ambos queriam mais. Seus corpos pediam por mais carícias ousadas e suas mentes estavam nubladas pelo desejo.

Kiba a encostou na parede da sala, sentindo que ainda não havia proximidade suficiente entre seus corpos. Havia distância demais! Tenten apenas correspondia conforme seu corpo a ordenava.

O moreno deslizou os lábios para a orelha da mulher, causando arrepios sobre todo o corpo.

- Eu quero você. – O hálito quente e a voz rouca sussurrada causaram choques elétricos que a percorriam com intensidade.

Tenten também o queria! Ela tinha que admitir que o havia desejado desde o primeiro dia. O que a preocupava era o fato de não apenas seu corpo lhe lançar para os braços do Inuzuka, mas também sua mente. E naquele momento, naquele exato momento, com as mãos ásperas de Kiba sob sua blusa, ela não se interessava em lembrar o por que não poderia ceder aos encantos daquele homem. Mente e corpo ansiavam a mesma coisa: _Kiba_.

- Eu também quero você! – As palavras escaparam sorrateiras em sua voz baixa. Os lábios femininos moviam-se sobre o pescoço do Inuzuka e o gesto levou-o a sentir como se faíscas estivessem próximas de incendiar seu corpo.

Ele a arrastou para o quarto sem desgrudar os lábios da pele morena. Com o pé abriu a porta e fechou-a, isolando-os de qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalhar aquele momento.

Assim que a porta fechou a intensidade dos toques aumentou.

A morena introduziu as mãos por baixo da camiseta de Kiba, tocando a pele quente dele, trilhando com os dedos um caminho em direção aos ombros largos. Roçou as costas dos dedos nos mamilos, descendo cada vez mais de forma tão dolorosamente vagarosa que o moreno abafou um rugido em seus cabelos. Levantando os braços, ela ajudou a retirar a camisa, deixando o dorso musculoso à mostra.

Os lábios novamente se buscaram e a língua do homem penetrava ferozmente na boca de Tenten, estimulando-a com movimentos sensuais. As mãos dela foram para o coz da calça do Inuzuka e massageando por sobre o tecido, ela sentiu o volume sólido de seu membro.

Kiba suspirou contra sua boca e a lançou sobre a cama. A morena riu sensualmente, observando ele terminar de se despir.

- Não é justo que só eu esteja sem roupa. – Debruçando-se sobre a cama, o Inuzuka a olhava felinamente.

Tenten sentiu o corpo tremer de antecipação. Kiba se aproximava engatinhando lentamente sobre suas pernas. Ele parou com as mãos na cintura dela e abrindo o botão com agilidade, puxou o jeans apertado para baixo. A Mitsashi arqueou o quadril para ajudá-lo no processo, ansiosa por sentir a pele nua em contato com o corpo másculo de Kiba.

De joelhos sobre a cama o moreno subiu com a boca, dos calcanhares até a parte interna das coxas da mulher, depositando um beijo em sua intimidade por sobre o tecido da calcinha. Tenten gemeu, estimulando o homem a continuar as carícias que pareciam queimar sua pele.

Kiba sentia seu membro pulsar, observando com prazer as reações que causava sobre Tenten. Tê-la à sua mercê era o paraíso e o inferno... Ele a queria com urgência, porém desejava dar-lhe todo prazer possível. Sustentando-a sobre seus joelhos, ele retirou-lhe a blusa verde, revelando os seios perfeitamente redondos e rijos.

Ele umedeceu os lábios ante a visão dos mamilos rosados e os abocanhou selvagemente, passando a língua quente, mordiscando-os de leve, causando gemidos e arrepios na morena que jogou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo-se por completo.

Tenten sentia seu corpo arder com o desejo que fazia sua intimidade úmida e incômoda. Kiba deslizou a língua em direção ao ventre, deixando um rastro de saliva que queimava seu corpo. Deitando-a novamente, ele continuou descendo enquanto envolvia as laterais da calcinha em suas mãos, puxando-a para baixo e deixando Tenten exposta aos seus olhos famintos.

Os dedos do Inuzuka passearam pelas coxas da morena que se contorcia sobre a cama.

Lentamente, o Inuzuka introduziu um dedo na cavidade úmida da morena, testando-a. Ela se contraiu e relaxou, suspirando pesadamente enquanto as mãos habilidosas começaram a massagear seu clitóris com movimentos suaves e circulares. A Mitsashi sussurrava seu nome entre os gemidos.

Ele então a penetrou com dois dedos, fazendo o corpo feminino tremer, e enquanto ele aprofundava o toque um grito rouco saiu da garganta da mulher. Kiba fazia movimentos de vai e vem com os dedos, observando com luxúria Tenten acompanhar o movimento com os quadris enquanto sentia o prazer atingi-la cada vez mais rápido.

O Inuzuka observava encantado o corpo delgado da mulher se entregar ao prazer, apertando os lençóis entre os dedos e mordendo o lábio enquanto ele aumentava a pressão sobre o clitóris. Quando percebeu que ela gozaria cobriu sua boca em um beijo molhado, abafando o grito de prazer.

Tenten foi ao céu, sentindo-se novamente puxada de volta à terra por beijos sensuais sobre seu ventre. O homem tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios e ela se permitiu sorrir também, envolvendo o rosto masculino entre as mãos e puxando-o para poder beijar a boca que a viciava pelo sabor. O beijo foi lascivo e intenso, deixando o casal inebriado pela forma como seus lábios encaixavam-se síncronos. A morena prendeu o lábio inferior do Inuzuka entre os dentes, ouvido-o gemer em resposta.

As mãos da Mitsashi agarraram as costas de Kiba e arranhando-as de leve ela as desceu lentamente em direção as nádegas e as apertou, aproximando mais seus sexos. O dela molhado e o dele rijo.

Tenten sentiu necessidade de tocá-lo, de retribuir o prazer que há pouco ele oferecera. Envolveu a base do membro do homem, iniciando movimentos ritmados, sentindo-o pulsar entre seus dedos.

Kiba arqueou sobre o corpo da morena sentindo alcançar rapidamente o seu limite. Ele não queria entregar-se ao prazer daquela forma. Por mais prazeroso que fosse, desejava ELA; queria senti-la sua ao estar dentro dela. Ele sentia sua ereção pulsar de forma dolorosa e com o pouco de lucidez que restara, beijou Tenten sensualmente e afastou-se apenas o tempo necessário para pegar na cabeceira da cama o pacote brilhante que os protegeria. Ofegante e suado, deslizou sobre o membro a proteção, sorrindo maliciosamente ao encarar os orbes chocolates brilhantes de desejo.

Afastando mais as coxas da Mitsashi, acomodou-se entre elas. Tenten fremiu e em uma estocada firme ele a penetrou. Ambos gemeram ao sentirem um ao outro de forma tão próxima e íntima. Os movimentos eram lentos e fundos, tão intensos quanto o próprio Kiba aparentava ser. A morena rebolou para se adaptar ao ritmo do homem sobre si.

Ele a sentia quente e aumentou a velocidade, estocando cada vez mais fundo, igualando seus ritmos. Em movimentos de vai e vem uma dança frenética começou. O moreno sentiu os músculos das paredes internas de Tenten apertarem seu sexo, fazendo-o pulsar mais intensamente. Ele sabia que estava próximo do clímax.

E como numa explosão, ambos atingiram juntos o orgasmo e planaram temporariamente num universo paralelo.

O moreno rolou para o lado, aliviando o peso sobre o corpo da mulher, puxando-a contra seu corpo em um gesto possessivo. Ambos adormeceram e alçaram vôo novamente para o paraíso que haviam acabado de alcançar juntos. A terra dos sonhos e prazeres.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Hinata sentia-se hipnotizada pelos olhos escuros de Sasuke. Era como uma serpente atraindo-a para mais perto a fim de lhe envolver com seu corpo. A diferença era que a presa – no caso ela – não estava com medo, mas – ao contrário – desejava ser envolvida pelo seu predador.

Agora Sasuke já estava próximo o suficiente para sentir contra a pele o calor das bochechas coradas da mulher.

A Hyuuga podia sentir o hálito quente do Uchiha, ansiosa pelo que aconteceria a seguir. Parecia que enfim eles se beijariam e poderiam acabar com aquela expectativa que os deixava trêmulos.

O homem tomou a face de Hinata entre suas mãos com delicadeza incomum e cobriu a curta distância que ainda os separava. Ela entrabriu os lábios e se moveu para tocá-lo, mas algo quente e peludo entralaçou suas pernas.

Sobressaltando-se pelo susto, a Hyuuga deu um passo para trás batendo no corpo do grande cão aos seus pés. Em segundos Hinata viu-se caindo por cima de Akamaru e fechou os olhos, esperando a queda, porém seu corpo foi amparado pelos braços fortes do Uchiha.

A morena abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um cena rara.

"_Oh, por Kami!",_ Sasuke estava sorrindo! E não era um sorriso falso ou sarcástico, era um divertido, que iluminava seus olhos dando-lhe um brilho vivo e quente.

- Pelo jeito você é bem desastrada. – Ele comentou erguendo-a.

- D-Desculpe, e-eu tropecei no Aka-Akamaru. – Seu rosto tingiu-se de vermelho e o Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça como se negasse a necessidade de desculpas.

Ele estava frustrado, mas não eram "desculpas" que ele queria como compensação.

Antes que ele pudesse cobrá-la, entretanto, a porta do apartamento se abriu e quatro pessoas entraram falando animadamente. (**N/A:** na verdade três, porque duvido que o Shino fosse entrar em algum lugar falando animadamente... O_O. **N/B: **eu também duvido... O_O)

A Hyuuga visualizou as horas em seu relógio e voltou-se para o moreno sorrindo.

- A-Acho q-que está na hora de irmos, Sasuke-kun. – Ela completou erguendo-se na ponta dos pés e lhe dando um beijo rápido na face, abaixando-se em seguida para acariciar o cão.

"_Sasuke-KUN?"_, o moreno pensou enquanto a seguia através da porta da varanda. _"Isso já soa melhor do que Sasuke-SAN"._

O Uchiha estava disposto a conquistar a Hyuuga. Decidiu-se por isso ao perceber que ela "aparentemente" era um tanto indiferente ao charme dele. Ele percebeu o interesse inicial dela pelo seu melhor amigo. Não que ele achasse o Uzumaki uma má pessoa, porém estava acostumado a sempre chamar mais a atenção das mulheres do que os outros. Porém, no caso de Hinata, ela nem sequer o tinha olhado por mais que o tempo necessário para uma apresentação. E isso o incomodava.

"_Mulher interessante", _Sasuke concluiu assim que juntaram-se aos outros na sala.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- E a Tenten? – Temari questionou em tom baixo para as duas companheiras do Time Aka.

- Achei que ela já estivesse aqui. Sempre é muito pontual. – Sakura a olhava surpresa.

- Ihhhhh... Droga! – Ino bateu com a mão na testa ao concluir o que havia contecido com a amiga.

- O quê? Não me diga que é o que estou pensando? – A líder apertou os lábios.

- Não acredito! Ela se deixou levar. – A rósea balançou a cabeça pesarosa.

- O que aconteceu? – Hinata se juntou ao grupo.

- A Tenten ainda não voltou. E não acho que vá voltar hoje. – A Sabaku passava a mão pela face preocupada.

- Calma, gente. A Tenten sabe o que faz. – Ino tentava acalmar as amigas que tinham expressões tensas.

- Verdade. – A Haruno concordou.

Elas se olharam pensando no que iriam fazer.

- O Kiba é uma pessoa muito confiável. – Shino, que observava a cena de longe, comentou ao concluir o motivo da tensão entre elas.

Todos olharam para o moreno, entendendo imediatamente o que ele queria dizer. Os homens do Time Rai concordaram com a cabeça.

- Certo! – A Sabaku colocou as mãos na cintura. – Acho que já passou da hora de irmos embora.

- Isso mesmo. – O trio confirmou ao lado de Temari.

- Ahhhhh, Saskura-chan... – Naruto caminhou em direção à rósea e a abraçou. – Quando vamos nos ver novamente?

- Bem...

- Largue de ser grudento, dobe. – Sasuke comentou sentando-se no sofá.

- Cale a boca, teme!

Após mais alguns minutos de discussão entre o Uchiha e o Uzumaki, alguns "problemáticos" de Shikamaru e risos, o Time Aka observou que Tenten e Kiba não estavam somente atrasados como também não retornariam naquela noite. O quarteto feminino se retirou sendo acompanhadas até o carro pelos homens.

Ao estarem já a caminho da república, Temari se manifestou:

- Precisamos conversar!

- Hai!

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**(1.) . Fonte: www_macrofotografia_com_br**_

* * *

_Meu Jashin!_

_Que capítulo gigante. Ufa! *cara do Tenzou ao reconstruir a vila*_

_Mil desculpas pela imensa demora. Prometo que o próximo não vai demorar tanto._

_Cap. 4 devidamente postado, demorou mas chegou. Capítulo muito difícil de ser escrito. _

_Meu primeiro hentai...*enquadra* Opa! Acho que não vão gostar muito de ver isso na parede da sala *tira e esconde sob a blusa* _

_Ai que medo...*rói as unhas* e aí, o que acharam? Muito pervertido? Nada pervertido? *afinal um pouquinho de perversão faz bem...hehe. Muito ruim? Sem paixão nenhuma? *se maritiriza* Por favor, comentem alguma coisa... preciso que me ajudem...!_

_Tivemos alguns personagens novos..._

_Vocês devem ter percebido que aponto em alguns momentos a inteligência da Sakura. Nesse cap. ela até superou a do Shika no jogo de truco (que é muito legal por sinal). Baseio isso no databook do Naruto, onde aparece um gráfico com as habilidades de cada shinobi e a inteligência da Sakura é quase no limite máximo, a do Shika é. Por tanto ela pode ser uma inútil na maioria das missões do mangá/anime – por culpa do tio Kishi – mas temos que admitir ela também é um gênio._

_No próximo capítulo vamos descobrir qual era a missão das meninas nessa noite. E ver o desenrolar da noite da Tenten e do Kiba. Entre outras coisitas mais..*suspense*..hahaha 8D_

* * *

_**Cantinho mais que especial**_

_Quero agradeçer as pessoas que acompanham a fic, principalmente as que encaminham reviews, um obrigada também as que favoritaram e por algum motivo não deixaram uma review. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e continuem acompanhando._

_**Luanaa:**__ Oi Lu...que bom que você gostou do cap anterior. E espero que curta esse também...vou esperar sua opinião ansiosamente. Nesse o Shino e o Kiba apareceram bastante, você disse que gosta deles. Ah e viu que até um outro shinobi lindo e maravilhoso deu uma pontinha na fic, mas nem citei o nome dele...vou ver se ele vai participar mais da fic ou não. Ah e sua pegunta foi respondida no começo...não o Shino não percebeu...mas deu para ver que ele é o que mais desconfia de "algo" errado...Lu muito obrigada pela review fico muito animada quando as recebo. Bjus._

_**FranHyuuga:**__ Flor querida.... *abraça*...fiz as cenas SasuHina pensando em você...acho que você vai querer me matar de ódio...hehehe *riso sem graça*..mas veja bem teve compensações *Artemis se afastando de Fran*..Ahhhh Fran o que eu posso fazer a culpa foi do Akamaru. Viu respondi sua dúvida, que era a mesma da Lu, o Shino não percebeu. Amiga que bom que você gostou do cap anterior. Espero que goste desse também. Ah quero sua opinião mais que sincera sobre meu hentai *organiza na estante série Icha Icha*. CARA a sua betagem foi fundamental para melhorar alguns momentos...* Mil Bjus amiga._

* * *

_Ah.. e para quem gosta do casal NejixHina, tenho uma nova fic com eles, se chama __**"Viva Las Vegas" **__caso interesse da uma passadinha no meu perfil._

_E ai? Acham que merece algum comentário? Opinião? Crítica? Idéia? Aceito tudo._

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	5. Sequestro: A Preguiça

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Que é um homem que admiro muito, pela criatividade e capacidade de passar tantos princípios para o mundo de uma forma tão divertida e tocante. (eu sei eu sou puxa saco – pago um pau para o tio Kishomoto sim! Ele é cruel mas é MARA!)

**Sinopse: **Uma organização criminal formada exclusivamente pelos melhores homens. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiu entrar. Cinco mulheres, lindas, inteligentes, audaciosas, poderosas e corajosas o suficiente para desafia-los. Elas lutariam contra a maior organização criminal do país. Como elas conseguiriam isso? Hun...**Elas são demais!**

**Avisos:** Bem gente essa é minha primeira fic. Aos que vieram até aqui muito obrigada.

Gostaria de informar que essa fic é em Universo Alternativo. Romance, com aventura, comédia, roubos, palavras chulas e hentai. Indico pra maiores de 18 anos.

Quero agradecer a uma amiga muito especial por me apresentar a esse mundo de possibilidades: FranHyuuga! Muito obrigada minha flor. Essa fic é dedicada a você. Que inclusive fez a imensa gentileza de ser a minha beta.

Bjus espero que gostem.

* * *

Legenda:

Narração: Sakura pensava em algum plano

Diálogos: - Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?Pensamentos:_ "Droga, tinha que ser justo ele?"_

Voz ao telefone e/ou TV: _"...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada.."_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*.......... *gota*_

Mudança de tempo/espaço:_** oOoOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

**ELAS SÃO DEMAIS**

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

_--Para FranHyuuga--_

**Capítulo 5 – **_**S**__**equestro: A preguiça**_

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente saindo da letargia na qual se encontrava. Olhou para o teto ainda sonolenta e voltou a fechar os olhos, afinal o calor gostoso da cama era muito mais atraente que o ar frio da manhã. _"Hum... Só mais cinco minutos..."_, pensou após se aconchegar ao corpo quente ao seu lado. Imediatamente, abriu os olhos espantada.

"_Por Kami! O que foi que eu fiz?", _a morena olhou para Kiba que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado.

Lentamente, Tenten sentou-se na cama, o homem nem se mexeu. Ela olhou as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e colocou a mão na cabeça lembrando-se de um detalhe importante:

"_As meninas! Elas vão me matar!"._ Culpada, ela observou novamente o homem adormecido._ "Bem... pelo menos valeu a pena"_, concluiu enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

"_Oh, não! Merda, as escutas!", _lembrou-se do detalhe ainda mais importante, considerando sua mente já não tão embriagada pelo perfume do homem.

A Mitsashi levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o Inuzuka, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto.

Dos bolsos de seu jeans ela retirou quatro pequenos quadrados pretos com uma minúscula antena.

"_Está na hora de cumprir a minha missão"._

Evitando fazer barulho a Mitsashi começou a instalar as escutas no apartamento de Kiba.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

O moreno se espreguiçou ainda de olhos fechados. Gemendo preguiçosamente, rolou sobre a cama e tateou o espaço ao seu lado.

Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama: _"Onde está a Tenten?"._

Enrolou o lençol ao redor da cintura e saiu do quarto preocupado: _"Será que ela foi embora?"_. Esse pensamento o irritou. _"Ela não pode ter feito isso!"_.

O Inuzuka segurava o tecido branco contra seu corpo enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Chegando à sala ele vasculhou o cômodo com os olhos rapidamente, sentindo-se ainda mais inquieto porque ela não estava ali.

Deu mais alguns passos e um movimento na cozinha lhe chamou a atenção. A Mitsashi estava lá, de costas para ele. Ela mexia em algo dentro do armário: _"O que ela está fazendo?"._

O Inuzuka aproximou-se silenciosamente. Quando alcançou o batente da porta apoiou-se nele.

- Bom dia, Tenten. – A voz rouca do homem fez a morena sobressaltar-se e uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo.

Ela virou-se lentamente para o moreno. Ele observou que ela tinha algo nas mãos e franziu quase imperceptivelmente a sobrancelha. Lentamente começou a se aproximar da mulher que deu um passo para trás e parou assim que suas costas chocaram-se com a bancada. A cabeça do Inuzuka estava levemente abaixada, seus olhos presos à mulher que o encarava e o movimento firme de suas passadas a cercava lentamente.

- Bom dia, Kiba-kun. – Tenten levantou a face assim que Kiba parou à sua frente com o corpo quase colado ao seu.

O moreno, com a mão livre, segurou o queixo feminino e desceu seus lábios para tocarem os dela. Um beijo doce e suave. Diferente dos quentes e selvagens beijos da noite anterior.

As mãos ásperas de Kiba escorregaram pela pele dourada do pescoço da mulher causando arrepios. Desceram pelos braços numa carícia sensual e rodearam os pulsos a prendendo contra a bancada. Os dedos dele entrelaçaram-se com os da morena a forçando a abrir a mão e fazendo com que o conteúdo caísse desta.

A boca do Inuzuka separou-se da mulher e ele olhou para o chão.

- Chá? – O saquinho da bebida estava sobre o piso branco da cozinha. Ele olhou-a com um ar interrogativo.

- Desculpe ter mexido nos armários. Queria fazer o café da manhã. – Tenten se desculpou e começou a se abaixar para pegar o pequeno envelope com a erva mate.

As mãos do Inuzuka a prenderam pela cintura e ele colou seu quadril ao dela fazendo-a sentir um calor que a obrigou a inalar o ar com dificuldade.

- Que tal se tomarmos um banho antes? – O moreno subiu ambas as mãos pela lateral do corpo da mulher, a provocando. Tenten olhou para baixo e verificou que a única coisa que mantinha o lençol preso ao corpo do homem era a pressão entre seus corpos. – Juntos? (**N/A:** OMG! Jashin me abane! **N/B: **A mim também!!!)

Ele tinha um sorriso sensual simplesmente irresistível nos lábios e o calor que começava a arder no corpo feminino a impedia de dar qualquer outra resposta que não a lançasse nos braços do moreno.

Kiba deu uma gargalhada quando ela rodeou seu pescoço com os braços. Ele a pegou no colo prendendo-a contra o peito e começou a caminhar com o delicado corpo em direção ao quarto, enquanto espalhava pequenos beijos pelo pescoço feminino.

O lençol ficou esquecido no chão da cozinha. Assim como o último aparelho de escuta no fundo do bolso da calça de Tenten.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Temari observava da janela de seu quarto o casal que se despedia na frente da casa. Ela tinha os lábios apertados numa linha fina. E o leque de metal que tinha entre os dedos era aberto e fechado em grande velocidade.

"_Fique calma Temari"_, a loira se advertia mentalmente enquanto respirava fundo. Ino a instruíra a respirar profundamente sempre que queria evitar fazer alguma coisa impulsiva.

"_Droga, Ino! Não está dando certo!",_ a Sabaku lançou o leque aberto contra um alvo pendurado na parede do quarto, acertando o pequeno círculo vermelho ao centro. Ela se levantou dirigindo-se para a sala no andar de baixo assim que viu Tenten caminhar em direção à casa.

Assim que a morena abriu a porta o sorriso suave em seus lábios morreu. Ela sabia o que a esperava. E sabia que merecia.

As integrantes do Time Aka estavam todas sentas ao redor da mesa de jantar. A líder à cabeçeira tinha os olhos fechados e respirava fundo repetidas vezes.

- QUE MERDA, TENTEN!!! – Temari gritou e bateu a mão contra a mesa colocando-se de pé. (**N/A:** Vê-se que o método de respirar funcionou muito bem. O_O')

A Mitsashi abaixou a cabeça e não falou nada.

- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA SUA CABEÇA? QUER PÔR TUDO A PERDER? – A mais velha gesticulava nervosamente. – SE É QUE JÁ NÃO O FEZ!

- Espera aí, Temari. – Tenten se ofendeu com a acusação da líder. – Eu jamais faria isso!

- E COMO EU VOU SABER DISSO? – A loira apontou para si e depois para a Mitsashi. – SENDO QUE VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NOS DEIXOU ESPERANDO ONTEM? E HOJE TAMBÉM!!!

- Temari, "manera" o tom de voz. Temos vizinhos lembra? – Sakura comentou com os braços cruzados.

A Sabaku falou um palavrão e depois se sentou.

- Eu sei que eu falhei com vocês. E peço desculpas por isso, mas...

- Você faltou até na entrega da mercadoria essa manhã, Tenten! – A loira de olhos verde-mar interrompeu, batendo os punhos fechados sobre a mesa, falando mais baixo dessa vez.

A especialista em armas mordeu o lábio e baixou a cabeça novamente: _"Como explicar o que eu senti? Como dizer-lhes que não consegui resistir?". _Tenten podia explicar a situação para suas **amigas**, mas para seu **Time** as explicações não teriam sentido.

A morena se sentia extremamente culpada por sua fraqueza. Sempre se orgulhara de ser uma mulher forte, decida, independente e com muito autocontrole. Porém suas ações provaram que essas qualidades podiam ser facilmente quebradas por um par de olhos castanhos.

Ela olhou para cada uma das mulheres em um pedido mudo de desculpas.

Hinata, na outra ponta da mesa, estava apreensiva. Ela odiava brigas e sentia pelas duas amigas que sabia estarem mal. Seus olhos arregalados brilhavam com toda a benevolência tão característica da Hyuuga. _"Oh, Tenten-chan, espero que esteja bem. Eu sinto muito, por ter acontecido isso", _a mulher de olhos perolados foi a única que viu o sorriso de felicidade morrer nos lábios da Mitsashi assim que esta cruzou a porta da república. Se ela pudesse gostaria de ter evitado esse conflito, mas sabia que ele era necessário para que não colocasse em risco a missão delas.

Ino era um turbilhão de emoções e opiniões diferentes, todas passando em alta velocidade em seus orbes safiras. Ela estava feliz pela amiga, pois sabia que Tenten provavelmente teve uma noite maravilhosa e um lado seu queria sentar com ela no sofá e pedir por todos os detalhes. Estava triste pela situação em que estavam, pelo clima pesado que pairava no ar. Estava revoltada por ela não ter comparecido para a entrega das jóias ao cliente esta manhã e por isso queria acusá-la de irresponsabilidade. Porém conseguia ver através dos olhos chocolates da amiga e compreendia o que se passava na mente dela. Afinal, os quatro anos e meio de Psicologia a propiciavam olhar através das máscaras das pessoas: _"Ai, Tenten, eu te entendo, amiga"._

Temari ainda fervilhava de raiva. Porém o que alimentava mais a sua revolta não era o fato da morena ter quebrado as regras quanto ao envolvimento com os alvos ou com a sua ausência no encontro dessa manhã. Ela se irritava com sua preocupação idiota em relação às amigas e por não saber externalizar de forma adequada o que queria. Estava preocupada que as coisas saíssem do controle. Odiava não se sentir no comando. _"Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Será que ela ainda não entendeu isso?",_ questionava-se o que aconteceria caso a Mitsashi falasse sobre o Time Aka para Kiba. _"Não, ela não faria isso. Sei que posso confiar nela"._ A Sabaku sentia-se responsável pelas amigas, mesmo não tendo uma grande diferença de idade com as mais novas, mantinha uma postura de cuidado para com elas. _"Tenten, sua tola, o que vai acontecer com você?"._

Sakura era aparentemente a mais equilibrada. Porém batalhava interiormente com a _Inner_ por uma resposta que fosse plausível. Afinal, conseguia ver a gravidade da situação, mas também achava que não era para tanto. _"Droga, assim você me confunde. Eu preciso pensar racionalmente. E racionalmente o que a Tenten fez coloca em risco nossa missão". __**"E daí? Eu não acredito, e você também não, que ter dormido com o Kiba-delícia-kun tenha mudado alguma coisa. Pelo menos não para nós. E faltar na entrega de hoje também não vai fazer todos os planos desmoronarem"**_. Sakura sempre odiava discutir com seu _eu_ interior, pois sabia que ele raramente estava errado.

- Certo, Tenten, o mais importante: – Concluindo a discussão com a _Inner_ a Haruno levantou-se. – Você cumpriu sua missão?

- Sim. E não falei nada com o Kiba, caso estejam pensando nisso. – A morena puxou uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Isso nós já tínhamos deduzido. - Ino apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e piscou para a amiga. – Ou você acredita que nós achamos que vocês ficaram conversando a noite toda?

O sorriso malicioso da Yamanaka fez as demais sorrirem e a morena corar. A tensão se desfez como num sopro.

- Ino, você não tem jeito mesmo. – A Mitsashi se recostou na cadeira. – A propósito, instalei as quatro escutas. A última no carro de Kiba.

- Pelo menos você se saiu melhor que a gente. – Sakura foi até a cozinha voltando em seguida com um pote de sorvete de creme e cinco colheres. – Só conseguimos instalar um microfone.

- Sakura-chan, e o almoço? – Hinata observou a amiga depositar a embalagem sobre a mesa, retirar a tampa e distribuir as colheres.

- Ah, Hina, não esquenta. Hoje é domingo. E além do mais eu quero saber dos detalhes nada técnicos da noite da Tenten. – A Yamanaka ria enquanto afundava a colher no creme gelado.

- E quem disse que eu vou contar, Ino? – A morena de coques provocou.

- Ah! Você vai sim. Considere isso como parte do seu relatório. – A voz séria de Temari encerrou as brincadeiras, porém todas riram.

Afinal o pequeno deslize da Mitsashi havia trazido alguma vantagem: o monitoramento constante do apartamento do Inuzuka.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Durante uma semana o Time Aka acompanhou as gravações de áudio realizadas nos apartamentos dos homens do Time Rai.

As informações eram anotadas e processadas por Sakura, que as organizava de forma a serem úteis no próximo passo. A real missão do Time Aka estava prestes a ser iniciada.

Ao longo da semana tanto a rósea quanto a Mitsashi tiveram encontros com seus respectivos pares. Ambas recebiam olhares avaliativos constantemente de Temari, comentários maliciosos de Ino e frases preocupadas de Hinata.

A Haruno estava confusa. A presença de Naruto era tão constante que quando ele estava ausente sentia que algo estava errado. Isso a estava deixando irritada, pois sentir-se assim não estava nos seus planos.

A Yamanaka, embora provocasse as amigas, sabia que elas trilhavam um caminho perigoso. Tenten era a que mais lhe causava receio. Via por vezes a morena suspirar pelos cantos e observava que a cada dia ela ficava mais introspectiva. Quando estavam "a serviço" seu comportamento era sério e controlado, perfeitamente profissional, porém Ino sentia que uma dúvida as assolavam.

Nessa sexta, Tenten chegava da sua última aula bastante cansada. Como sua aula havia se estendido além do horário, as amigas haviam saído antes, por isso teve que voltar de ônibus que, apenas para não variar, estava lotado.

Respirando fundo a Mitsashi entrou na república. A sala estava vazia e nenhum som vinha dos outros cômodos. Isso só significava uma coisa: "Elas estão na sala subterrânea".

A morena soltou os longos cabelos chocolates que estavam presos em dois coques e estes caíram numa cascata ondulada pelas costas. Ela massageava a nuca enquanto se dirigia para a entrada oculta sob a escada.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

- Parabéns, Tenten. – Temari cumprimentou a morena que acabava de adentrar a sala subterrânea.

- Pelo quê? – A Mitsashi questionou séria.

A líder fez um gesto para que Hinata voltasse uma gravação de áudio, que há pouco ouviam, feita no apartamento de Kiba.

A voz do Inuzuka soou familiarmente empolgada aos ouvidos de Tenten.

"_Shino, eu acho que estou apaixonado. Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas desde aquele dia no bar, quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, não consegui mais parar de pensar nela e agora de querê-la perto. Isso nunca me aconteceu antes e ela é tão…" _

Enquanto continuava a ouvir a gravação na qual Kiba descrevia ao amigo as qualidades da morena, ela sentia seu peito apertar. Estava tentando controlar sua respiração e congelar sua expressão facial para fugir da observação minuciosa da **líder** e do olhar preocupado da **amiga** por trás da posição de autoridade desta.

A verdade era que Tenten queria chorar e deixar seu corpo escorregar ao chão. Sentiu as mãos trêmulas e as fechou em punho com tal força que seus dedos estralaram. A sala estava em profundo silêncio e todas esperavam uma reação da morena; reação esta que não veio.

- Certo, certo, isso é ótimo para o plano, não é meninas? – Sakura, em socorro a Tenten, rompeu o clima tenso para alívio desta.

A rósea aproximou-se dela e lhe tocou o ombro lançando um olhar compreensivo. Ela entendia o que a amiga estava passando, afinal estava na mesma situação.

Elas estavam apaixonadas pelos seus alvos: _"Droga. Como deixamos isso acontecer?"._

Sakura fez um sinal com a cabeça para Ino, que imediatamente se aproximou das duas.

- Tenten, venha comigo. – A estudante de Psicologia se afastou, empurrando a amiga. A loira sabia que nesse momento seu auxílio seria muito bem vindo para ajudar a Mitsashi a lidar com a culpa que brilhava em seus orbes chocolates.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

O grupo das cinco ladras estava nessa disputa com o Time Rai para superá-los, mostrando do que eram capazes. Porém o grande desafio de ambos os Times era roubar o "Pergaminho de Aprisionamento"¹. Esse pergaminho era uma raridade e seria exposto na biblioteca central dentro de algumas semanas por apenas um dia. E nesse único dia elas teriam que roubá-lo. O problema era que os cinco homens também planejavam fazê-lo. Por esse motivo elas bolaram um jeito de impedi-los.

Na quarta-feira, o grupo das universitárias tomava o café da manhã tranquilamente enquanto repassava seus planos para a agradável tarde de primavera.

- Está tudo pronto para essa tarde? – Temari questionava seu Time que estava sentado ao redor da mesa.

- Sim. Entramos na casa às 16:00 horas. Ele estará dormindo no sofá. Sasuke e Shino estarão em campo. – Sakura mordeu um pedaço da torrada e indicou a amiga ao seu lado. – Tenten estará com eles.

- E eu estarei observando Naruto e Kiba que, se não me engano, estarão na biblioteca. – Ino respirou fundo parecendo entediada com suas funções naquela tarde.

- Sim, estarão. O Shikamaru é o único que deverá estar na base. – Hinata refletiu bebendo um gole de chá.

- Bem... mas como sabemos, não estará. – Temari rolou os olhos.

- Exato! – Sakura sorria abertamente. – E nesse momento nós três o agarraremos. Com todo respeito, Tema.

"É louca!", Ino pensou dando um salto na cadeira, assim que a Haruno concluiu a frase sarcástica.

"Sakura-chan!", Hinata colocou a mão sobre o peito de forma apreensiva.

"Ela com certeza quer morrer", Tenten balançou a cabeça observando a Sabaku ficar vermelha de raiva.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Haruno Sakura? – Temari levantou batendo a mão na mesa balançando todos os utensílios.

A rósea apenas levantou sua xícara antes que o movimento derrubasse seu chá.

Temari bufava, as outras três mulheres esperavam apreensivas e Sakura parecia indiferente.

- Oras, Temari, nós sabemos que o Shikamaru mexe com você. – Sakura devolveu a xícara à mesa e olhou fixamente a amiga loira.

Ino, Hinata e Tenten levantaram lentamente da mesa tentando se afastar das duas.

Ainda vermelha de raiva, Temari começou a respirar mais rápido, fuzilando a rósea com o olhar. A Haruno levantou-se e apoiando-se na mesa devolveu o olhar.

"Tomara que elas não briguem de novo", Hinata pensava preocupada.

"Só a Sakura mesmo para ter coragem de provocar a Temari", Tenten observava as duas medindo forças apenas com o olhar.

"Ai... essas duas me dão medo. São assustadoras", Ino dava passos para trás.

As duas começaram a discutir falando alto e gesticulando bastante, quase era possível sentir o chão tremer quando elas batiam os pés contra o piso. Aquelas duas tinham uma força sobre-humana.

Após, aproximadamente 10 minutos de discussão havia uma rachadura mais profunda na mesa de jantar e duas mulheres em lados opostos da casa.

Mais 10 minutos e estavam todas repassando os passos da missão na sala de estar.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

**16:00 horas – Beco lateral ao prédio do Time Rai.**

- E então, Hina? – Temari observava a amiga apontar uma moderna e potente câmera de imagem térmica² na direção do 6º andar do prédio. Na tela surgiu a imagem de um corpo na horizontal. – Ok, vamos!

Ambas colocaram os óculos escuros e lançaram um fino cabo em direção ao poste em frente a uma janela aberta, içando seus corpos rapidamente a fim de não serem vistas.

Com um impulso dos pés contra o poste conseguiram alcançar a janela, porém não entraram antes que Temari observasse o interior do aposento com detalhada atenção, lembrando-se das palavras de Sakura: _"Ele provavelmente não as sentirá entrar. É muito preguiçoso para se importar. Mas, lembrem-se: ele é um gênio e provavelmente haverão armadilhas a fim de lhe poupar o esforço de ficar atento"._

A loira sorri ao observar na base da janela uma madeira solta que provavelmente ao ser tocada faria com que saísse do lugar deixando cair as outras duas que sustentavam uma quarta barra sobre suas cabeças.

"_Muito simples",_ ela fez um sinal mostrando o mecanismo precário de Shikamaru a Hinata enquanto entrava no cômodo. A morena entrou em seguida recolhendo o cabo que as sustentavam.

Ao lado de Hinata, a loira observou a organização do local. A grande cama de casal era coberta por um edredon amarelo opaco e além dela haviam dois criados-mudos, dois abajures e um guarda-roupa. O chão de madeira era coberto por um tapete marrom e, evitando pisar sobre ele, Temari inclinou-se no chão e levantou parte da tapeçaria.

No chão estavam círculos de plástico que provavelmente ativariam algum alarme ao serem pressionados.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Só isso? – Sussurrava Temari para si mesma.

"_E-Ela parece estar se... divertindo?", _Hinata parecia incrédula. Sua amiga e líder do grupo era geralmente séria, principalmente durante as missões, nas quais adquiria o perfil frio e impassível natural de seu irmão mais novo.

A porta do quarto estava semi-aberta revelando o corredor e ao final desse via-se o sofá branco e a figura adormecida do moreno.

Elas se aproximaram sem emitir nenhum ruído, tanto Hinata quanto Temari prendiam a respiração.

Ao chegarem no fim do corredor puderam observar melhor o homem que dormia tranquilamente. Shikamaru tinha o rosto escondido no encosto do sofá e estava de costas para elas.

A Sabaku inclinou-se e o golpeou na nuca, só lhe dando tempo de emitir um grunido de dor antes de seu corpo amolecer.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Pararelo a ação das duas amigas, Sakura dirigia um caminhão de coleta de lixo, o qual havia acabado de roubar. Ela ponderava: _"O sonífero deve fazer efeito por mais 30 minutos no máximo. O que nos dá tempo suficiente de o levarmos para o esconderijo e devolver o caminhão"_.

Ela fez uma curva e reduziu a velocidade aproximando-se do prédio do Time Rai.

"_Ai! Essa peruca está coçando!", _arósea manobrou o veículo entrando com a parte trazeira na rua lateral ao prédio.

A Haruno olhou no relógio: _"16:27 horas. Temos 3 minutos. Vamos lá, meninas"._

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Hinata encarou Temari espantada. A morena tinha na mão direita um pano embebido em clorofórmio, o qual objetivavam inicialmente – conforme o plano – usar em Shikamaru.

Seus orbes perolados questionavam os métodos de desacordar a vítima que a líder do Time Aka utilizava.

A mais velha apenas deu de ombros e retirou da mochila às suas costas uma longa bolsa preta. Fez sinal para que a Hyuuga a auxiliasse a colocar o homem dentro e olhou no relógio.

"_16:27 horas. Temos 3 minutos. A Sakura já deve estar posicionada"._

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_._

_._

Ao lado da grande lata de lixo aberta, que estava naquele momento forrada por um plástico transparente, Sakura olhava, já impaciente, o relógio.

"_16:31 horas. Onde elas estão?"_

Segundos depois ela ouviu o som metálico do duto por onde o lixo era lançado dos apartamentos. Da portinhola surgiu Hinata com o nariz e boca cobertos por uma mascará higiênica.

A Haruno ajudou a amiga a levantar e entrando na lixeira se posicionou para apanhar o próximo corpo que escutaram descer pela tubulação.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Quando Shikamaru acordou sentia a cabeça doer e mesmo de olhos fechados podia perceber que o mundo girava.

Sentiu o local macio sobre o qual estava deitado reconhecendo não ser o mesmo no qual adormecera.

Em milésimos de segundos sua brilhante mente teve um _flash_ da pequena lembrança da dor na nuca ao ser golpeado e apenas esse tempo lhe foi suficiente para compreender a situação, antes mesmo de sequer abrir os olhos.

"_Merda! Fui sequestrado. Humpf! Que problemático, estou ferrado!"_

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Cinco pares de olhos observavam Shikamaru pelas câmeras, acompanhando seu lento despertar. O moreno abria os olhos vagarosamente, como se estivesse com preguiça de se dar ao trabalho de ficar preocupado com o que pudesse estar acontecendo.

Quando ele se sentou no colchão branco, entretanto, pareceu levar um susto ao observar suas vestimentas.

As mulheres riram divertidas.

"_Realmente ele fica uma tetéia só de sunga preta",_ Tenten pensava.

"_Sexy. Muito sexy",_ Ino observava maliciosa.

"_Muito interessante",_ Sakura o observava de cima a baixo.

"_Shikamaru-kun é muito atraente", _Hinata corava.

"_Droga!!!"_, Temari praguejava irritada com as imagens em sua cabeça.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

No quarto em que o Nara se encontrava só havia branco: teto, parede, chão, as duas portas, o colchão, as almofadas e a mesa.

Ao explorar as outras portas, Shikamaru deu-se conta de que a porta da parede em frente ao colchão estava trancada e era de aço enquanto a da parede da direita era de madeira e dava para um banheiro.

"_Que surpresa: TODO BRANCO!", _o moreno constatou sua dedução.

Ele observava cada detalhe, com muita atenção: _"É um lugar elaborado por uma mente detalhista, perspicaz, antecipatória, criativa e... delicada?",_ o moreno concluiu suas deduções com dúvida ao levantar esse último detalhe, que o confundiu.

"_Sim. Em cada detalhe essas características são marcantes"._

Uma conclusão o sobressaltou.

"_Uma mente feminina???"_

Shikamaru passou a observar os detalhes do aposento com mais interesse. Não existia nada ali que o pudesse ajudar em uma fuga, nada que pudesse utilizar como arma. As lâmpadas era internas seladas por vidros muito bem vedados, da pia e do chuveiro a água jorrava de orifícios na parede acionados com comando de voz. O espelho era incrustado na parede sobre a pia.

A mesa do outro cômodo era fixada ao chão e não haviam lençóis, cordas, objetos soltos ou elétricos.

Oito câmeras eram visíveis no quarto. Posicionadas para que fornecessem total visão da sala. Porém o moreno suspeitava haverem outras escondidas, além de microfones.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

As mulheres sorriam observando o moreno dentro do quarto. Ele estava com um joelho apoiado no chão e o outro dobrado, tinha as pontas dos dedos conectadas dando a impressão de segurar uma bola entre as mãos. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

"_Está pensando?", _era o que todas se perguntavam.

Após alguns minutos ele se jogou sobre a cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça soltando um suspiro e não se moveu mais.

O quinteto que observava as imagens apenas trocou olhares, sendo quatro surpresos e um indignado.

- Merda!!! O que há com esse homem? Não vai gritar, espernear, tentar falar com a gente ou fugir? – Temari falava alto observando as câmeras. Suas amigas deram um passo para trás. – Vai simplesmente ficar ali dormindo?

Ela estava indignada com a falta de atitude do homem. Aliás ela não admitiria nem sob tortura, mas era isso na personalidade dele que mais mexia com ela. A maioria dos homens que conhecera tinham atitude. Os corajosos o suficiente se aproximavam dela, os que não tinham coragem simplesmente fugiam. E isso era ótimo. E simples.

Entretanto, Shikamaru, apesar de não ter atitude nenhuma, não fugia dela. Ele simplesmente considerava tudo problemático demais até para reagir (fugindo ou se aproximando). E era _isso_ que a irritava. Era ele quem a forçava a agir, a tomar atitude, e a Sabaku odiava ser forçada a fazer algo.

- Temari... – Tenten a chamou apreensiva. – Não bata tão forte no painel de controle. O equipamento é muito sensível.

- Ah, desculpa. – A loira de olhos verdes massageava a têmpora. Indicando os monitores com a mão esquerda olhou para Ino. – Qual é o problema dele?

- Bem... a julgar pela sua atitude... ele já avaliou todas as suas possibilidades de ação baseadas nas observações que fez. – A Yamanaka apoiou as mãos na cintura. – E concluiu que não tem alternativa a não ser esperar. E... acho que decidiu que a melhor forma de fazer isso é poupando energia. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça balançando o longo rabo de cavalo loiro. – Ou seja: dormindo.

Todas trocaram olhares de lado. *gota*

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Dois dias depois.

- Eles ainda não descobriram nada? – Ino entrou na sala de controle no subsolo da república.

- Ainda não. Estão cruzando muitas informações e investigando pontos muito amplos. – Hinata levantou os olhos das cinco telas de computador que monitorava.

- Eles estão andando que nem baratas tontas. – Tenten retirou um dos lados do fone de ouvido por onde acompanhava as escutas implantadas nos apartamentos do Time Rai.

- Mas já desconfiam de nós. – Temari surgiu no topo da escada. – Sakura acabou de me informar. Ela já analisou os dados que vocês coletaram. Precisamos nos aproximar para distraí-los.

- Sim. – A voz da Haruno veio de trás da líder. – E precisamos desviar a atenção principalmente de Shino e Sasuke.

- Logo... Hina e Ino entram em ação. – Tenten completou parecendo decepcionada.

- E-eu? E a Ino-chan? – A Hyuuga perguntou corando.

- Isso mesmo, Hina! Vamos chamar aqueles dois para sair! - A loira socou o ar em um gesto que demonstrava sua determinação. – Já cansei desse "chove e não molha" com o Shino. É hora de pegar pesado.

A Yamanaka ligou para o Shino naquela mesma tarde de sexta-feira marcando de se encontrarem. O Aburame do outro lado da linha mantinha o tom sério e a voz firme, mas Ino percebia a hesitação em suas respostas: _"Eles estão preocupados"_. Ao final da ligação tanto ela quanto Hinata tinham um encontro marcado para aquela noite.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**[1] Pergaminho de Aprisionamento: Para quem não lembra foi o pergaminho que o Naruto roubou no primeiro episódio. No mangá eles chamam de "Pergaminho dos Jutsus Proibidos", foi de lá que o Naruto aprendeu o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**

**[2]** C**âmera de Imagem Térmica: Equipamente que fornece imagens por meio da ****detecção de focos de calor, as imagens são mostradas em tons vermelhos e alaranjados. Mais informações ou um exemplo de imagem é só colocar no Google.**

* * *

_Olá pessoas...._

_- Pessoas? *olha para os lados* Tem alguém ai???? *cri,cri,cri* Buááááááá!!!!_

_Mil desculpas, eu sei que demorei...*bete a ponta dos dedos*...Sei que tinha prometido que o próximo capitulo iria ser mais rápido e na verdade não foi, por tanto não prometo mais! *sorriso amarelo*_

_Leitores: - E VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO RESOLVE A SITUAÇÃO???_

_Artemis: *medo* N-não...qu-quer dizer..Buáááá, não aguento pressão *sai correndo*_

_Leitores: - EI SUA COVARDE! VOLTE AQUI, AINDA NÃO ACAMBAMOS!_

_Sério gente desculpem. Além da demora, acho que esse capitulo nem está a altura... Ele ficou horrível. Mas... várias informações foram lançadas ao longo do cap. A começar pelo titulo que já deu uma dica, não é? Escolhi "A preguiça" para se referir ao Shika-pega-eu-kun (créditos pelo 'pega-eu-kun' para FranHyuuga..hehehe), pois além de combinar com ele, se refere ao contexto no qual ocorreu o seu sequestro... Afinal se ele não fosse tãoooo preguiçoso e estivesse na base – acordado – teria sido no minimo mais dificil para as meninas._

_Aposto que alguém vai se perguntar: Sunga preta? Por que sunga preta?_

_Por tanto eu respondo: Porque eles ficam lindos, maravilhosos e sexys, muiiiiiito sexys de sunga preta! *babá* prontofalei...hehehe.....Tá e tem outros motivo, mas isso aparece depois._

_Bem uma coisa importante (ou não). A partir do próximo cap, TenKiba vão sumir um pouco, é hora de mais SasuHina e um pouco de ShiIno. _

* * *

_**Cantinho mais que especial**_

_Respondendo as reviews: _

_**Luanaa -**__ Luuuuu ....*pula em cima*...Ameiii sua longreview..hehe. Adorei seus comentários, ri muito com eles... Que bom que gostou do último cap. Teve todos os que você gosta (Shino, Kiba e Kakashi), tudo bem o Kakashi nem apareceu direito, mas tenho a intenção de colocar ele já no próximo cap, fazendo alguma coisa..hehe Concodo em gênero, número e grau: o Kakashi é o ninja mais lindo do universo. Lu essa cap tá ruim, espero que não se desmotive...*se chicoteia*, e continue acompanhando a fic. No próximo, vamos ter mais SasuHina e ShinoIno. Obrigada pela review sim! Eu adoro seus comentários... espero que continue falando e escrevendo de mais..hehe. Bjus_

_**LanA Puccio.O**__ – Seja muito bem vinda LanA *estende tapete vermelho*... que bom q está gostando da fic...e que comentou....adoro comentários eles me deixam tão feliz...sempre abro meu e-mail para ver se tem um novo e quando tem fico toda boba...sempre entro no perfil da pessoa para conhece-la melhor...hehe. Ahhhhh que honra você favoritou a fic....*corre em circulos* Muito obrigada por essa demonstração de confiança, espero que não se decepcione... e continue acomapanhando a fic e me alegrando com seus comentários. Abraços._

_**FranHyuuga**__ – Ahhhh amiga....*segura um tomate na mão*... Você sabe o porque dos tomates né..heheheh. Nem grile com o tempo da review, sei q você é um mulher muito ocupada, e além do mais sempre me dá os retornos pessoalmente... Se sentiu beijada pelo Uzumaki????? Ai meldels...não quero ser culpada por nenhuma traição...*tira fran de frente do computador*... Larga ele Fran! *arrasta fran pra longe do loiro*...Flor não sabe como fico feliz em saber que KibaTen agrada tanto...eles não são um casal comum, o que tornar as cenas mais...vejamos..interessantes de se fazer. Amigaaaaa... as suas sugestões serão ouvidas viu, já fiz algumas mudanças no meu roteiro para inseri-las. Sinto muito pelo Akamaru ter te causado raiva *se encolhe*, mas no próximo cap promento compensar..hehe. Quero saber sua opinião sobre esse cap *careta*. Espero que tenha gostado (pq eu não)... Bjão Amiga.._

_**EdLovesWritting **__–__Olá Ed, seja também muito bem vinda...*estende o tapete vermelho que recolheu assim que a __LanA passou* 8D. Não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz com sua review... e sabe o por quê? (Ed: Claro que não você não me falou ainda!) O.O'... Bem é por você disse que ficou fã de KibaTen depois da fic.....Iupiiiiiii *dancinha estranha*, e isso é um retorno muito gratificante, pois eles não são um casal comum, é maravilhoso saber que estão agradando. Nossa seu perfil me deixou intrigada...hehehe É de Portugal mas está tudo em inglês... hahaha muito interessante...Espero que curta o cap e continue acompanhando e comentando... abraços..._

_Obrigada __**Luanaa**__ e __**LanA Puccio. O**__, por favoritarem a fic, e __**EdLovesWritting**__, por coloca-la em alert, fico honrada._

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews meninas....*abraço coletivo* Adoreiiii..._

_Aos que favoritaram e por algum motivo não deixaram review, um muito obrigada também, fico superfeliz ao ver que estão gostando da fic ao ponto de deixa-la numa lista especial..hehe. Obrigada:_

_**VaHell **__– Muiiiito legal seu cosplay....hahaha tá até com a redinha por baixo da roupa..amei....8D Que bom que gostou da fic...(estou deduzindo isso, já que favoritou ...hehehe O.O). Fiquei muito contente..Tomara que continue acompanhando. Abraços._

_**Lyric T**__. – Olá Lyric, que poesia linda no seu profile... você quem fez? É tão suave e ritmada. Adorei... Que honra, você ter favoritado a fic, fico muito satisfeita, espero que esteja gostando...e que continue hehehe...Abraços._

_**BeatrizHyuuga**__ - Nossa Beatriz amei seu avatar...o Sasuke tá lindo (como sempre aliás..hehe)...Sabe que assisto muitos dos seus animes favoritos?..hehe são todos ótimos.. Fiquei muito feliz que favoritou a fic. Espero que continue acompanhando. Abraços._

* * *

_OMG!!!! Meus comentários estão quase maiores que o cap....(tá exagerei O_O')... não consigo deixar de ser prolixa...._

_E ai? O que acharam do capitulo? Merece alguma review? Aceito tudo como já sabem..._

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	6. Missão: Operação Lassy

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Que é um homem que admiro muito, pela criatividade e capacidade de passar tantos princípios para o mundo de uma forma tão divertida e tocante. (eu sei eu sou puxa saco – pago um pau para o tio Kishomoto sim! Ele é cruel mas é MARA!)

**Sinopse: **Uma organização criminal formada exclusivamente pelos melhores homens. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiu entrar. Cinco mulheres, lindas, inteligentes, audaciosas, poderosas e corajosas o suficiente para desafiá-los. Elas lutariam contra a maior organização criminal do país. Como elas conseguiriam isso? Hun...**Elas são demais!**

**Avisos:** Bem gente essa é minha primeira fic. Aos que vieram até aqui muito obrigada.

Gostaria de informar que essa fic é em Universo Alternativo. Romance, com aventura, comédia, roubos, palavras chulas e hentai. Indico pra maiores de 18 anos.

Quero agradecer a uma amiga muito especial por me apresentar a esse mundo de possibilidades: FranHyuuga! Muito obrigada minha flor. Essa fic é dedicada a você. Que inclusive fez a imensa gentileza de ser a minha beta.

Bjus espero que gostem.

* * *

**Legenda: **

Narração: Sakura pensava em algum plano

Diálogos: - Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?

Pensamentos:_ "Droga, tinha que ser justo ele?"_

Voz ao telefone e/ou TV: _"...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada.."_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*... *gota*_

Mudança de tempo/espaço:_** oOoOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

**ELAS SÃO DEMAIS**

_-Por Artemis In Avalon-_

_-Para FranHyuuga-_

**Capítulo 6 –_ Missão: Operação Lassy_**

As cortinas estavam fechadas e a sala trancada; ela estaria mergulhada na penumbra se não fossem as luzes brancas acesas. Todos os computadores estavam ligados e a cafeteira elétrica evitava que o café esfriasse.

Cinco homens olhavam para um mesmo monitor. Minimizado na tela estava um Boletim de Ocorrência da delegacia da cidade, indicando um roubo de um caminhão de lixo há dois dias.

Neste momento, cinco pares de olhos acompanhavam as gravações das câmeras de segurança espalhadas estrategicamente pela empresa em busca do momento em que o roubo havia sido executado.

A imagem, entretanto, era interrompida por alguns minutos e ao retornar a tela mostrava apenas um motorista entrando no caminhão e saindo com ele em seguida.

- Merda! Eu tenho certeza que foram aquelas mulheres! – Kiba bateu o punho sobre a mesa na qual estava sentado.

- Mas por que elas fariam isso? – Naruto olhava para os companheiros com as safiras brilhando inocentes.

O mais velho dos homens fechou as pálpebras e coçou o rosto por sobre o tecido que o cobria. Os demais ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até o Inuzuka bufar irritado.

- Sei lá. Para nos provocarem? – O moreno cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Não... Distraírem! – Sasuke concluiu puxando uma cadeira se para sentar.

- Hã? – O loiro olhou para o amigo e depois para o líder do Time Rai buscando uma explicação. _"Como assim nos distraírem?"._

Os dois homens não precisaram responder o olhar interrogativo do Uzumaki, pois a voz séria de Shino soou com a resposta:

- Para poderem roubar o pergaminho.

- Por quê? – O loiro insistiu em suas perguntas.

"_Como o Naruto conseguiu entrar nessa organização mesmo? Ah, sim... o dono por acaso é o padrinho dele"_, pensou o mais velho, os cabelos prateados balançaram com o movimento de negativa.

- Oras, dobe... nos poupe das suas perguntas idiotas. – O Uchiha rolou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Larga de ser lerdo! – Kiba deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro.

- Parem com isso! Shino está certo e isso nos obriga a mudar nossos planos. – A voz calma e vibrante de Kakashi soou para encerrar a discussão. – O dia está se aproximando e o nosso tempo se esgotando.

- Mas e o Shikamaru? – As sobrancelhas arqueadas do Uzumaki voltaram-se para o Hatake.

- Deixem que eu cuido disso! – Kakashi desencostou-se do balcão se aproximando de seu Time.

Alguns minutos depois os quatro homens saíram da sala, cada um com sua nova atribuição para cumprir.

O homem mais velho pegou o telefone e discou um número que só usava em emergências.

- Alô? – Uma voz grave e calma atendeu.

- Gaara? – Kakashi perguntou enquanto pensava no que pediria.

- Hatake. – Essa era a forma que o Sabaku cumprimentava um velho conhecido.

- Preciso dos seus serviços.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

- Ca-carros se-separados? – Os olhos perolados passaram de um automóvel ao outro.

Dois carros pretos paravam do outro lado da rua em frente à república.

- É, Hina. Você não achou que homens como o Aburame e o Uchiha realmente fossem sair para um encontro juntos, não é? – Ino fitou a morena com ar surpreso.

"_A Hina é tão ingênua"_, a loira pensou. Estava excitada, tinha muitos planos para essa noite. Sabia que o Aburame era difícil e isso aumentava ainda mais o seu interesse. Teria que usar todos os truques de sedução que conhecia e isso a deixava com a adrenalina disparada.

"_Ele é um desafio! É frio por fora, mas por dentro sei que tem um homem muito fogoso"_, a Yamanaka refletiu e não conteve o sorriso de lado ao lembrar-se do beijo do moreno e da forma como ele a tomou nos braços e a carregou para o sofá. _"Ui... definitivamente ele tem pegada!"._

A Hyuuga observava o sorriso malicioso da amiga. _"Vou ficar sozinha com o Sasuke-kun?"_, pensava insegura. Tinha receio de que ele começasse a lhe fazer perguntas novamente e que por descuido acabasse revelando algo que não deveria.

Os homens saíram dos carros quase ao mesmo tempo. Shino vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca. Sasuke estava mais informal com um jeans escuro, camisa branca e blazer. Ambos estavam magníficos segundo a avaliação de suas espectadoras que aguardavam sentadas na varanda.

- Hina, tiramos a sorte grande! Eles com certeza são os mais sexy do grupo. – Ino sussurrou para Hinata antes de se levantar ajeitando o vestido azul celeste.

A morena, que usava um leve vestido branco, levantou-se seguindo o exemplo da Yamanaka. Assim que seus olhos pérolas cruzaram com os abismos negros de Sasuke ela perdeu o fôlego e sentiu-se corar.

Hinata sentiu toda a força do moreno atraindo-a para ele, como um grande imã. Enfim, ela percebeu o que tanto suas amigas viam nele. Sasuke exalava sensualidade e poder, mesclados com uma dose de frieza e indiferença que cercavam sua presença com uma aura de mistério. A diferença era que essas características geralmente atraíam as mulheres que desejavam desvendá-lo e na Hyuuga, entretanto, despertavam receio.

Os dois homens se aproximaram da varanda, caminhando lentamente um ao lado do outro.

Shino observava atentamente as feições da loira e da morena através das lentes escuras dos óculos. _"Ambas parecem ansiosas. Ino de expectativa e Hinata de nervosismo"_, concluiu brilhantemente antes de parar um degrau abaixo da varanda.

Sasuke observou o mesmo que o companheiro e ambos deduziram que tal reação relacionava-se exclusivamente com o encontro.

A acadêmica de psicologia analisava minuciosamente os comportamentos dos integrantes do Time Rai. "_O Sasuke-kun está planejando algo"_, suspeitou ao constatar um brilho diferente nas pedras ônix.

- Boa noite. – O timbre grave de Shino tirou-a dos devaneios e causou um leve sobressalto na Hyuuga.

O Uchiha repetiu o cumprimento segurando a mão pálida de Hinata entre as suas. Ele baixou a cabeça tão rápido que a morena só se deu conta do que ele fazia quando sentiu o contato dos lábios gelados nas costas de sua mão.

- Ah...! – Ino soltou um gritinho empolgado enquanto observava a amiga enrubescer.

- B-bo-boa noi-noite, Sasuke-kun. – Os perolados miravam o chão.

Os lábios de Sasuke curvaram-se levemente para cima, num sorriso cínico e cheio de significados. _"Então é isso que ele está planejando!", _Ino sorriu abertamente e cogitou se alertaria Hinata ou não sobre as intenções do Uchiha. Ao decidir-se pelo não, lançou-se nos braços do Aburame.

- Boa noite, Shino-kun! – Disse, depositando um selinho nos lábios masculinos.

O moreno de óculos ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso com o contato inesperado.

- Vamos? – Ele segurou a mão da Yamanaka, constrangido.

"_Ahhh, ele ficou vermelho! Que fofo!",_ a especialista em equipamentos adaptados lhe roubaria outro beijo se já não estivesse sendo arrastada para o carro.

Sasuke estendeu o braço para a Hyuuga que o aceitou com um tímido sorriso.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

- AH! Ele está jogando sujo com a Hina! – Bufava Sakura da janela do segundo andar.

- O Uchiha não é bobo. Ele quer se divertir às custas dela. – Ao seu lado, Tenten acompanhava os casais entrarem nos carros.

- Não se preocupem, a Hinata se vira. No final isso servirá para os nossos propósitos. Afinal, os queremos bastante dispersos. – Temari vislumbrava os veículos até os perder de vista no final da rua.

- Isso a Ino com certeza vai garantir. – Tenten comentou sorrindo.

- Aquela loira aguada está se divertindo. – Sakura sorria também.

- Só espero que ela mantenha o foco. – A líder se afastou da janela e mirou o relógio. – É hora do jantar do nosso "convidado"!

- Olha só! A Temari está preocupada com o bem estar do Shika-kun. – Sakura comentou divertida ainda olhando pela janela.

Tenten tremeu com as possíveis conseqüências dessa fala. A única coisa que a morena de coques conseguiu ver, entretanto, foi a almofada da cama voar na direção da rósea, por poucos centímetros não acertando sua face. A Haruno sem se virar deu um tapa na almofada jogando-a em um canto.

Sakura ria enquanto Temari saía do quarto bufando de raiva.

- Sakura... – A Mitsashi a repreendeu. – Acho melhor você parar de provocar a Temari.

- Ah, Tenten. Ela se irrita, porque sabe que é verdade. – A mulher deu de ombros.

- Sei...

- Bem, agora vamos, porque do jeito que ela é vai deixar o NARA sem comer nada só para se vingar de NÓS. Vai entender...

A rósea saiu do quarto puxando a Mitsashi.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

O restaurante escolhido pelos homens era amplo e perfeitamente decorado para que fosse neutro. Todos os detalhes tinham bom gosto, a iluminação era central proporcionando às mesas laterais, mais afastadas, maior privacidade. E era em uma dessas mesas que os dois casais estavam.

Sasuke e Shino sentados de um lado; Hinata e Ino do outro.

"_Humpf! Perfeito! Um lugar frio, fino e neutro. Casa perfeitamente com a personalidades desses dois",_ a Yamanaka pensava decepcionada, incrédula por estar em um encontro duplo. Notava que Hinata estava claramente mais aliviada, porém esse fato atrapalharia seus planos.

"_Pensando bem... só vai atrasar"_, loira concluiu ao elaborar outro plano para ficar a sós com o Aburame depois do jantar.

As esferas azuis fixaram-se em Hinata que estava perguntando como havia sido a semana dos rapazes.

"_Ui... cruel, Hina, muito cruel"._ Ino analisou as expressões de disfarçado desgosto e preocupação nas faces morenas.

- Não muito boa. Tivemos um incidente. – Os olhos negros de Sasuke brilharam com uma faísca de revolta.

- Mas já estamos resolvendo. Não precisa se preocupar. – O Aburame completou esclarecendo, antes que Hinata pudesse abrir a boca, e desta forma encerrou o assunto.

A Hyuuga ficou em alarme: "_Será que deixamos algum rastro?"_. Sua mente repassou rapidamente todas as etapas do seqüestro em busca de alguma falha. _"Oh! O que será que eles descobriram?"; "E se esse encontro for para nos encurralar?"; "Tenho que pensar em alguma estratégia de fuga!"; "E se... ai!"._

Um impacto repentino em sua canela interrompeu o fluxo desesperado de seus pensamentos. A morena olhou para Ino que sorria significativamente para ela.

"_Pára com a paranóia, Hinata!",_ era o que a loira dizia com as esferas celestes. _"Droga, a Hina não sabe disfarçar mesmo! Fica com essa cara de apavorada"_.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata? – Sasuke questionou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- N-não, Sasuke-san.

"_Humpf! De novo esse SAN"_, o moreno notou impaciente.

- Achei que já tínhamos passado da fase do "san", Hinata. – Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa aproximando-se mais da Hyuuga.

- De-de-desculpe.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sasuke e ele envolveu uma das mãos da Hyuuga entre as suas, levando-a até seus lábios. A mulher estava a ponto de desmaiar.

"Sa-sa-sasu-ke-kun!". Os orbes ônix brilhavam sedutores enquanto os lábios deslizavam sobre a suave pele da mulher.

Hinata estava vermelha, tão vermelha como nunca esteve em toda a sua vida. Seus olhos arregalados como duas luas cheias transpareciam seu constrangimento.

"_O que o Uchiha está fazendo?"_, Shino questionava-se, um pouco incomodado com a cena. _"Ele não é assim"_.

O Aburame lembrava-se da forma como o companheiro normalmente tratava as mulheres, e definitivamente não era dessa forma.

"_Merda! O Uchiha está jogando muito sujo com a Hinata. Desta forma ela vai acabar caindo"_, a Yamanaka constatou frustrada e resolveu interferir:

- E então, rapazes? O que normalmente vocês fazem nos finais de semana? – Chamou a atenção para si.

Shino ajeitou os óculos escuros sobre a face em um gesto nervoso, enquanto Sasuke soltou a mão de uma vermelha Hinata para em seguida se encostar na cadeira assumindo sua expressão indiferente.

- Nada de mais. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Sério? Nada mesmo? – Ino insistiu.

- Sério. – O Uchiha levou a taça de vinho aos lábios lançando um olhar malicioso para a Hyuuga.

"_Cínico!",_ foi o que a loira pensou.

- E você, Shino-kun? – Hinata perguntou fugindo do olhar insinuante do Uchiha.

- Eu normalmente estudo. Por quê? Porque minha profissão exige muita pesquisa. – Ele arrumou os óculos com a ponta do dedo.

- Ah! O Shino-kun tem coleções lindas de alguns insetos muito raros, Hina! Você tem que ver! Tem um roxo que é a coisa mais fofa...

E Ino dominou a maior parte do jantar, com seus comentários animados. Shino lhe respondia todas as perguntas com extrema educação, mantendo uma conversa contínua com a loira. Fato que para Sasuke foi uma novidade partindo do colega tão normalmente calado. O Uchiha se ocupou em provocar a Hyuuga com comentários e gestos insinuantes, além de olhares sedutores, e divertiu-se com as reações envergonhadas dela. Hinata tentava manter um diálogo com o moreno, porém sempre acabava presa nas profundezas dos olhos negros e perdia a lógica de seu raciocínio, ficando corada a cada instante.

Apesar disso, o jantar foi agradável. Os pratos eram refinados e deliciosos, a bebida era suave, o ambiente tranqüilo e requintado.

Um delicioso _mousse_ de chocolate foi servido para a sobremesa e somente os rapazes o haviam recusado, aguardando pacientemente as jovens saborearem o doce.

O Aburame julgava o jantar um sucesso. Havia se distraído um pouco do assunto "seqüestro" e a companhia das duas mulheres era agradável.

Através dos óculos, que raramente tirava, o Aburame observava discretamente a loira. Ele não sorria, pois raramente o fazia, mas se divertia com a forma genuína com que ela demonstrava o prazer em estar degustando o doce. Os olhos safiras brilhavam e as pestanas pintadas de negro moviam-se com rapidez_. "Ela parece uma criança"_, concluiu. Distraído com seus pensamentos, ele só voltou a si quando sentiu algo roçando em suas pernas. O moreno fitou Ino, que colocava mais uma colher de _mousse_ na boca. O rosto delicado estava voltado para a extremidade do salão e Shino teve que olhar para baixo para constatar que não estava enganado.

A Yamanaka passava os pés pela lateral da perna do Aburame em um movimento suave e provocante. Novamente, os castanhos focaram-se sobre a face da loira. Seu olhar era inocente, mas o próximo gesto o pôs em alarme total: ela lambeu a colher em um movimento que ele achou por demais erótico.

Seu corpo retesou, o que não passou despercebido pelos demais presentes. Sasuke olhou de um para o outro. Do sorriso doce e olhar inocente da Yamanaka, até a postura rígida e a face quase imperceptivelmente corada do amigo.

"_O que ela está aprontando?"_, o Uchiha desconfiava dos motivos de tal reação e para ser sincero consigo mesmo admitia que sentiu uma certa inveja, ou frustração.

"_Estou a noite toda tentando seduzir a Hyuuga, e é a Ino que se atira para cima do Shino!"_

A loira se divertia. Sedução sempre foi a parte das missões que mais a agradou.

"_Hora de colocar o plano em ação"_, pensou depositando a colher na borda da taça vazia e inclinando-se para frente.

- Vamos sair para dançar, Shino-kun? – Um sorriso infantil brincou em seus lábios, atrasando a resposta do homem que ficou hipnotizado pelos movimentos suaves.

- S-sim, Ino. – Ele arrumou a gola da camisa enquanto olhava para o outro lado.

"_Vai ser fácil", _comemorou a mulher.

- E vocês vão nos acompanhar? – A expressão da integrante do Time Aka não mostrava nada de sua real motivação. _"Como se eu não soubesse a resposta"_.

Hinata olhou de Ino para Sasuke com certo receio. Ela não gostava de dançar. Como uma Hyuuga, fora educada dentro de padrões muito exigentes e nestes eram incluídos aulas de dança, porém sabia as mais... clássicas. E esse não era o estilo que a loira tinha em mente ao estender o convite.

Os olhos negros analisaram os traços delicados da mulher à sua frente. Ele buscava uma resposta para a pergunta da Yamanaka. Se a resposta incluísse apenas a sua vontade, esta seria imediatamente um sonoro NÃO. Porém, como envolvia Hinata, ele tratou de buscar a resposta nos olhos transparentes da morena.

E lá estava ela: "NÃO! POR FAVOR!".

"_Ótimo! Tenho outros planos para nós!"_, o Uchiha pensou antes de responder.

- Bem... – _"Pausa estratégica para o meu sorriso de lado",_ ele mirou os orbes pérolas. - ...eu gostaria de levá-la ao cinema. Caso não se importe.

A morena ainda tinha a expressão receosa na face quando Sasuke começou a responder, porém quando o sorriso de lado brotou em seus lábios, sentiu-se automaticamente encantada, sem prestar muita atenção ao resto da frase. A última parte havia sido direcionada exclusivamente a ela e Sasuke aguardava a resposta.

"_Hyuuga Hinata! Pára já com isso! Não se esqueça: isso é uma missão e ele é seu ALVO!"._

- Sim, Sasuke-kun. Eu gostaria de ir ao cinema com você. – A voz melodiosa soou firme, obtendo como conseqüência três pares de sobrancelhas erguidas.

"_Hum?"_, o Uchiha surpreendeu-se com a reação.

"_Estranho"_, pensou Shino enquanto tentava analisar a mudança súbita na postura da mulher.

"_É isso aí, Hina!",_ alegrou-se Ino, orgulhosa da amiga. Sabia que agora a morena havia assumido o seu lado profissional. Afinal, ela era Hyuuga Hinata, uma das cinco integrantes do Time Aka, a especialista em coleta de informações, fuga, infiltração e ocultamento.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Cerca de três horas depois de saírem do restaurante, Shino e Ino estavam abraçados no centro da pista de dança de uma danceteria do centro da cidade. A música era calma, típica de fim de noite, embora para a Yamanaka a noite ainda estivesse começando, segundo seus desejos.

Eles já haviam dançado várias outras músicas e a loira continuava a puxá-lo para todas as novas que se iniciavam. O Aburame admirava a energia da Yamanaka e, embora não se igualasse a ela, a acompanhara todas as vezes. O único momento que ousou recusar, ela dançou com um rapaz mais novo que não parava de grudar seu corpo ao dela. Imediatamente, Shino se levantou e os separou, exigindo seu lugar de acompanhante.

A loira apenas riu e agarrou-se ainda mais ao moreno sério: _"Ele é possessivo. Que graça!"_.

Shino era encantadoramente antiquado. Hinata o descreveu como um _gentleman_¹. E a definição expressava exatamente o que ele era.

A loira sabia que ele não queria estar ali, porém a acompanhava a todo o momento, sendo uma perfeita companhia. Nas últimas horas, Ino esqueceu-se completamente que aquele encontro era, na verdade, uma missão. Ela realmente desejava estar ali com Shino, por pura vontade de continuar em sua companhia.

As mãos delicadas rodearam o pescoço masculino e afundaram-se nos cabelos castanhos. Os dedos finos enrolaram os fios causando arrepios no homem.

As mãos de Shino desceram pelas costa da loira parando no início da curva sinuosa de seu quadril, trazendo o corpo dourado mais junto ao seu. Ino soltou o ar e mordeu o lábio com a deliciosa sensação que o corpo quente lhe causou.

Eles não disseram nada, a dança virou um provocante roçar de corpos. Não estavam mais no ritmo das batidas externas e seus corpos vibravam por vontade própria, em um ritmo próprio. E a corrente elétrica que percorria toda a extensão das peles exigia mais.

Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo violento. As línguas disputavam espaço na boca um do outro. As mãos da Yamanaka pressionaram a nuca do homem, atraindo-o mais, prendendo-o em seus braços. Os lábios se movimentavam num roçar sensual e viciante. Eles se afastaram apenas para respirarem. O moreno, porém, a manteve colada ao corpo e deslizou a boca pelo queixo da loira, lhe dando tempo para retomar o fôlego. Assim que o ar presente em seus pulmões foi suficiente, voltaram a se beijar. Os toques ganharam uma intensidade maior e os beijos ficaram mais libidinosos.

- Shi-Shino... va-vamos... para... o seu apar-tamento. – A voz entrecortada da loira roçou a pele sensível do pescoço do moreno.

O hálito quente o fez arrepiar-se, despertando-o para a realidade. Ele não havia percebido, mas já não dançavam há algum tempo, mesmo que estivessem ainda no centro da pista de dança. Os lábios macios de Ino prenderam o lóbulo de sua orelha e ele não conseguiu conter um gemido baixo. Na opinião do Aburame, porém, ainda era muito cedo para um maior envolvimento com a mulher.

- N-Não, Ino. É... muito... cedo. – As mãos fortes pousaram na curva acentuada do quadril feminino, afastando-o um pouco. – Isso não é certo.

Shino precisou distanciar-se da mulher para poder raciocinar direito, olhando-a por sobre os óculos que escorregaram para a ponta do nariz.

"_O quê?"_. Ino encarou as feições sérias e afogueadas do homem, meio atordoada. _"O que ele disse?"._

O Aburame, notando que a loira parecia não ter compreendido suas palavras, acrescentou:

- Esse é tecnicamente nosso primeiro encontro. – Declarou, arrumando os óculos e ocultando novamente seus orbes tom café, como se aquela fosse uma explicação plausível e óbvia.

A Yamanaka piscou lentamente enquanto assimilava as palavras do moreno. _"Não. Espera aí. Eu só posso ter entendido errado"_. Ela respirou fundo e pousou as mãos sobre o peito forte à sua frente. _"Ele não disse que ISSO__não é certo porque é TECNICAMENTE nosso primeiro encontro". _Tentou ser racional, encarando mais uma vez a expressão impassível de Shino antes de "cair na real".

"_FODA-SE se esse fosse nosso primeiro esbarrão na rua! Eu quero esse homem!"_. Ela tinha vontade de gritar. Tinha ímpetos de socá-lo e depois agarrá-lo, rasgar todas as suas roupas e o obrigar a ficar com ela. _"Calma, Ino! Time Aka, Time Aka, Time Aka..."_. Repetia mentalmente, como um mantra, para retomar o controle de suas vontades.

- Vamos embora. – A Yamanaka o afastou e saiu trincando os dentes de raiva.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Sasuke estacionava o carro na frente da república. Estava estranhamente ansioso. Passara o resto da noite "comportando-se", pois desde que haviam saído do restaurante em direção ao cinema decidira mudar de postura. Provocar a Hyuuga com olhares sedutores e comentários insinuantes não estava obtendo o resultado que esperava. Decidiu-se, então, por uma abordagem que nunca usara: abandonar sua frieza.

E por mais estranho que parecesse, não estava se sentindo falso. _"Estranho como isso parece normal. Normal para com ela"_. Ele lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha. As mãos pequenas e pálidas estavam torcidas sobre o colo.

No cinema insistiu para que ela escolhesse o filme que veriam e, contrariando suas suposições, ela não havia escolhido um romance ou um drama, como a maioria das mulheres faria. Hinata escolheu uma aventura e ele ainda não sabia se fora por sua causa ou se este era realmente o tipo de filme que mais a agradava.

Durante o filme – que ele mal assistira – ocupou-se em estudá-la. O Uchiha a observava disfarçadamente: os olhos pérolas muito abertos acompanhavam cada movimento na tela, e a respiração se alterava com facilidade, conforme o enredo se desenrolava.

O moreno julgava ter se divertido durante o encontro. Conseguira, ao menos por essas horas que passara na companhia da frágil e doce mulher, esquecer das suas atribuições e preocupações relacionadas ao Time Rai.

O silêncio que pairou após o motor ser desligado tornou-se incômodo. Sasuke virou-se para a morena, vendo-a baixar a cabeça e pressionar os lábios, os dedos indicadores brincavam entre si. O moreno franziu o cenho achando a cena engraçada e ao abrir a boca para romper o silêncio, esqueceu-se do que diria. Abriu a porta do carro e desceu.

Hinata estava ansiosa. Assim que aceitou o convite do Uchiha para irem ao cinema depois do jantar decidiu-se por assumir sua postura profissional e desta forma saberia lidar com as investidas do homem. Porém, assim que estavam sozinhos as atitudes de Sasuke mudaram, jogando por terra suas intenções. E agora ela buscava a _missão_ entre os momentos da agradável noite.

Tinha os lábios pressionados numa linha fina. Ela não admitiria, mas queria que ele a beijasse. (**N/A**: E quem não queria?)

Sasuke deu a volta pelo carro e estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Ambos caminharam em silêncio em direção a casa e quando estavam sob a grande árvore existente no quintal da república, o homem cessou os passos segurando os ombros da Hyuuga.

- Foi uma noite muito agradável, Hinata. Obrigado pela companhia. – Sasuke tinha uma expressão tranqüila.

- O-obrigada, Sa-suke-kun. Foi uma noite maravilhosa. – Respondeu e levantou o rosto para olhá-lo passando a língua sobre os lábios nervosamente.

O Uchiha acompanhou hipnotizado o movimento suave da língua rosada. Baixou a cabeça lentamente atraído pelo brilho que ali ficou.

Quando ele uniu seus lábios na intenção de dar-lhe apenas um selinho de despedida uma sensação estranha invadiu a ambos.

Os lábios dela estavam quentes. Quentes por causa do rápido fluxo de sangue que irrigou seus lábios depois de mantê-los pressionados por algum tempo. Os dele estavam frios. Frios como se tivesse acabado de encostá-los sobre uma superfície gelada. E o choque não foi só o da temperatura.

O contato dos lábios era suave e por um momento não houve movimento. Eles só não se afastaram pela surpresa e ambos esperavam a sensação estranha passar. Não era uma sensação ruim, longe disso, era inebriante.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a perceber que aquilo ainda não passava de um roçar de lábios e desejou aprofundar o beijo e fazer aquela sensação diferente inundar todo o seu corpo. A mão no ombro de Hinata subiu para a nuca, colando seus corpos, e ela apoiou as mãos sobre o peito dele.

Quando sentiu a língua masculina contornar seus lábios, ela os separou prendendo a respiração. Dessa vez o contato não foi suave, Sasuke parecia querer explorar o calor e a maciez daquela boca. Hinata, inicialmente, ainda tímida não fazia o mesmo, apenas se deixando beijar. E como era bom sentir a língua fria dele.

Ele a estreitou ainda mais enroscando seus dedos nos longos cabelos negro-azulados e Hinata soltou o ar. Suas mãos subiram para a o pescoço masculino puxando de leve os fios negros ali presentes. Ela então queria descobrir o sabor dele também.

Ela massageava sua língua, sugando com delicadeza e Sasuke reagiu imediatamente ao toque, empurrando-a contra o tronco da árvore, prendendo-a com seu corpo. Seus lábios não se separaram e eles não queriam respirar; eles queriam perder o ar.

O beijo então se aprofundou mais. E a sensação que passou por seus corpos se igualava a pulsos elétricos, que faziam vibrar cada célula.

Sasuke sentia que podia sentir cada partícula de seu ser e que todas estavam totalmente cientes do corpo quente daquela mulher.

Hinata, pelo contrário, não sentia nada. O mundo já não existia, ela não tinha consciência de seu corpo e de sua mente. Era como se o mundo tivesse girado rápido demais e ela houvesse sido lançada ao espaço.

E, infelizmente, para os dois, o ar era necessário para poderem continuar a viver e conseqüentemente, quem sabe, beijarem-se novamente. E foi apenas por esse fato que seus lábios se separaram.

Sasuke encostou sua testa na de Hinata. Ela podia sentir a respiração de ambos se misturando e tornando aquele curto espaço totalmente desnecessário. Deveria haver alguma forma de respirarem enquanto ainda se beijavam.

A respiração entrecortada de ambos era rápida. Tinham pressa de tocarem seus lábios novamente, mas a intenção foi interrompida por luzes que repentinamente os cegaram.

O carro de Shino parou do outro lado da rua. Sasuke suspirou irritado. Impulsionou-se para trás e puxou junto a Hyuuga. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e mordeu o lábio, controlando-se para não continuar o contato, e se afastou.

- Eu te ligo. – Ele virou-se e caminhou com passos rápidos para o seu carro. Cruzou com o casal que chegava e despediu-se da loira, entrando em seguida no seu carro e dando a partida rapidamente.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

**Domingo, 2 horas e 25 minutos – Roubo do Quadro: "Operação Lassy"**

Chegando na vila Romana onde estavam as casas das pessoas mais ricas e influentes de todo o Estado, elas pararam o veículo e olharam-se soltando os cintos de segurança. O furgão preto sem placa e de vidros escuros estava estacionado entre as árvores do bosque em frente a mansão de altos muros de pedra.

- Calma, meninas. Está chegando a hora de vocês. – Hinata falou docemente tentando acalmar os ganidos das cinco cadelas no período do cio presas na parte traseira do furgão.

A mulher de olhos perolados checou a planta da casa mais uma vez em seu _palmtop_,mostrando às outras a imagem com alguns pequenos triângulos em vermelho que indicavam o posicionamento das câmeras, suas direções e o alcance de filmagem.

- Ok, Time Aka! Seguindo o plano da Sakura: assim que soltarmos as cadelas, Hinata desativará os alarmes e congelará as filmagens conforme avançamos. Vamos seguir a rota estabelecida por ela. A entrada no terreno da mansão não será problema com nossas amigas aqui... – Temari bateu com a mão enluvada no vidro que separava a cabine da traseira do furgão, apontando em seguida para o grupo de cães que guardavam o portão da mansão. – ...distraindo os garanhões ali.

Os cinco cães da raça _doberman_ rondavam agitados o portão principal da casa. Eles tinham uma postura altiva, orelhas em pé e olhar atento aos mínimos movimentos. O dono da obra de arte prestes a ser roubada orgulhava-se de seus "meninos" – como chamava os cinco cães de guarda de sua mansão – conforme havia descoberto Ino durante o período de coleta de informações. _"É tão fácil tirar informações desses velhos quando estão bêbados, que até perde a graça", _havia pensado a loira enquanto, uma semana atrás, o homem lhe contava sobre a segurança de sua casa e dos cães "impenetráveis" que protegiam o terreno.

- Correto. Às 03:00 horas, exatamente, há a troca do turno dos seguranças. Isso não deve ser problema, pois acompanharemos o movimento pelas câmeras que a Tenten instalou nos postes. – Sakura continuou. – Porém, é nessa hora que temos que entrar na biblioteca e pegar o quadro, pois assim que o segurança responsável por aquela área retornar irá verificar os tempos das gravações e...

- ...e então de nada adiantará congelar a imagem. – Ino completou a frase de Sakura e suspendeu da lateral da porta do veículo uma grande bolsa quadrada. – Logo, o nosso _Picasso_ aqui... – A Yamanaka tamborilou os dedos sobre a bolsa preta. – ...ganha tempo para nós. Sinceramente, eu duvido que alguém vá perceber a diferença, porque a cópia ficou perfeita! Aquele era ou não o melhor falsificador? – Vangloriou-se a loira.

- Ino! – As mulheres a repreenderam.

Temari havia mandado fazer uma cópia exata do quadro que seria roubado. O falsificador era um antigo conhecido de Sakura e Ino, da época em que ambas aplicavam golpes pequenos. "Vocês têm certeza de que ele é bom?", a loira havia questionado as companheiras e a Yamanaka afirmou com convicção: "O melhor! Eu garanto!".

- Bem... lembrando que para entrar na sala, roubar o quadro, colocar o falso e sair sem sermos notadas teremos apenas 15 minutos. É o tempo médio que os seguranças levam para voltar. – Tenten encaixava um pequeno kit de ferramentas no suporte de seu colete.

"_É, minhas belezinhas, teremos que fazer o serviço rápido e com precisão", _a morena "conversava" mentalmente com suas ferramentas, repassando na sua mente lógica de engenheira os passos para desativar o moderno alarme que envolvia a moldura do quadro.

- Por isso a saída será mais complicada. Nossa rota de fuga é pela janela, porém teremos que ir por cima da casa, pois a essa altura os seguranças já terão notado os outros cães no terreno. – Hinata pousou os perolados sobre Ino que lhes entregou os cintos de equipamentos para a operação. – E para isso usaremos os acessórios que a Ino preparou.

Cada uma colocou o equipamento conforme haviam feito nos treinos de tirolesa² coordenados por Temari. A Sabaku encaixou no cinto o equipamento que lançaria o cabo e voltou-se para o Time.

- Certo, Time Aka! Tudo está perfeito. São 02:30! – Temari encerrou a passagem do plano e saiu do veículo.

As mulheres colocaram os óculos escuros e ativaram o ponto de comunicação à distância instalado em seus ouvidos.

- Testando. – Todas confirmam escutar a voz da líder. – Certo, está funcionando. A partir de agora a "Operação Lassy" está em ação.

- Hai! – O quarteto afirmou, assumindo expressões sérias.

A partir daquele momento elas eram profissionais e seu trabalho havia começado.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

**55 minutos depois**

Cinco mulheres pousaram suavemente no chão em frente ao portão de ferro da mansão; uma delas com uma bolsa quadrada nas costas. Ergueram-se com elegância encaixando no cinto os ganchos que usaram para deslizar pelo cabo de aço que ligava a casa à rua. Seus óculos negros refletiam a parca luz do poste ao lado do furgão escuro, oculto nas folhagens.

Ao notarem a presença dos cinco homens, vestidos com roupas e tocas negras segurando cada um uma cadela da raça _doberman,_ não puderam deixar de sorrir.

No portão, às suas costas, um casal de cães se cheirava.

Quatro das integrantes do Time Aka correram em direção ao bosque balançando os longos cabelos negros. A última retirou da cintura um cartão branco, segurando-o entre os dedos de uma mão, enquanto na outra envolvia uma lanterna com lâmpadas vermelhas que ela apontou para o portão revelando finas linhas de tom vermelho brilhante.

Os homens, hipnotizados, apenas observaram os movimentos.

Ela jogou um beijo para eles, que continuaram paralisados, e lançou o cartão em direção ao portão, adentrando, logo em seguida, a mata escura.

Assim que o cartão atravessou o feixe de luz vermelho brilhante uma alta sirene pôde ser ouvida e o furgão preto do quinteto feminino surgiu dentre as árvores, seguindo pela rua em alta velocidade.

- Merda! – Sussurraram os homens que corriam para o seu veículo.

Enquanto o furgão do Time Rai partia em alta velocidade, as luzes da mansão eram acesas e vários seguranças armados saíam da casa.

Kiba abriu a janela de vidro que separava a cabine da parte traseira, onde estava segurando as cinco cadelas. Sasuke dirigia com habilidade, porém a pressa tornava os movimentos do veículo violentos.

- A primeira missão sem o Shikamaru já deu errado. – Shino comentou arrumando os óculos e traçando uma rota alternativa no GPS a fim de desviar das ruas principais, evitando encontrar com a polícia, que viria verificar o alarme da mansão.

O Uchiha acompanhava as novas orientações da voz eletrônica.

- Mal conseguimos nos concentrar. – Kiba exclamou passando os braços pelo pescoço de um dos cães, evitando que este batesse contra a parede de metal.

- Enquanto não o encontrarmos, estaremos duplamente em desvantagem. – Sasuke irritado, bateu os punhos contra o volante.

- Shikashou! Aquelas mulheres! Como ousam fazer isso? – Naruto olhava impaciente pelas janelas, verificando se estavam sendo seguidos.

- Faríamos a mesma coisa caso achássemos necessário. – A lógica do Aburame sempre era inquestionável e todos suspiraram, concordando.

- Mas até agora não parecia necessário. – O Inuzuka soltou os cães assim que Sasuke entrou em uma rua deserta e diminuiu a velocidade.

- DROGA! SHIKAMARU, ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – O loiro gritou socando o estofado.

- Se gritar fosse ajudar eu já teria feito Naruto! – O moreno de caninos sobressalentes repreendeu o amigo.

- Vamos voltar e comunicar os resultados a Jiraiya-sama. – A voz calma de Shino concluiu.

Naruto começou a suar frio.

- Se a Tsunade-baa-chan estiver junto vamos voar pela janela, dattebayo! – O Uzumaki paralisou, infantilmente, imaginado a cena.

- Verdade! Shino, você ou o Sasuke falam. – Kiba apontou para os dois companheiros, imaginando a mesma cena que Naruto.

Os dois morenos sérios apenas os olharam de lado.

- Temos algo importante para organizar: o contra-ataque. – O Uchiha declarou com a voz sombria.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

(1) **Gentleman**: _s.m._ Palavra inglesa que significa cavalheiro

(2) **Tirolesa**: Consiste num sistema de cabo aéreo em desnível com duas extremidades e com roldanas, em que as pessoas suspensas neste cabo, deslizam pela corda percorrendo uma distância determinada. (Fonte: http: /www. desafiosul. com. br/?do=tirolesa)

* * *

_OMG! Depois de séculos simplesmente sumida eis que ressurjo das cinzas... Tá, bem menos Artemis...cof, cof *disfarça*_

_Olá pessoas! Desculpe a imensa demora. Mas estava resolvendo algumas coisas e me viciando em outros animes... cara me apaixonai por Bleach! (Fala sério Artemis! Você se apaixonou foi pelos Shinigamis!...hehehehe)_

_Bem mas pelo menos o cap 6 está devidamente postado... e acho que é o mais longoooooo até agora e o que mais me deu trabalho._

_Temos dois personagens novos...Kakashi e Gaara...é o Gaara-delícia-kun vai fazer uma ponta na fic também.._

_Um aviso; me inspirei em uma cena do livro "Se Houver Amanhã", do Sidney Sheldon, para escrever a Operação Lassy (esse nome simplesmente não combina nadinha com doberman, masssss...lembra cachorro..hehehe). No livro a heroína (que é uma ladra) utiliza-se de uma cadela no cio para invadir uma mansão. O livro é perfeito, recomendo qualquer livro do Sidney Sheldon, mas esse é o melhor na minha opinião._

_Ah me lembrei que eu nunca disse o motivo dos nomes dos time, não é?_

_Acho que ninguém deve se interessar... mas mesmo assim vou falar..hehehe. __**Aka**__, como todos devem saber é vermelho (dã...Artemis todos já sabiam), acho uma cor linda e tremendamente feminina, achei que soa bem e combinaria com a idéia da fic, geralmente é uma cor usada para sedução, associada a pecado. Quanto ao nome do time masculino, estava pensando em algo que tivesse a ver com eles, escolhi alguns nomes e pedi ajuda para minha querida amiga FranHyuuga, eis que ela escolhe e __**Rai**__ (trovão) e justifica assim: __**"Porque o trovão é forte, causa medo e nos faz agarrar a primeira coisa que vemos na frente! *-* ... *agarra o Neji que estava passando*"**__...hahahaha_

_Sério não precisei de mais nenhum motivo..hahahaha, então créditos ao nome do time mais lindo e gostoso da fic a Fran.._

_Acho que a descrição do beijo SasuHina foi a melhor que já fiz espero que tenham gostado._

_Sem mais comentários._

* * *

_**Cantinho mais que especial**_

_**Luanna**__ – Lu-chan que prazer tê-la em mais um capitulo de Elas São Demais! *abraça* Fico super feliz com suas reviews... Caraca AMEI a sua longreview..hehehe, me divirto tanto. Que bom que gostou do cap anterior, eu o achei muito ruim. Eu tento mostrar as várias facetas das meninas, e isso acaba levando um bom pedaço da fic. Espero sinceramente que goste desse cap, nele não tem KibaTen, massss para compensar tem ShinoIno e SasuHina. Nossa! Não é só você q tem medo da Temari... eu também *se esconde da loira*. Ah e a Ino Psicóloga, escolhi por conta do jutsu dela..hehehe, entrar na cabeça das pessoas...*pisca*. O Shika de sunga preta, *baba* Imaginou a cena? *baba litros*... Então! É uma TETÉIA...hahahaha... isso é do tempo do epa...hahaha... minha avó falava isso...Achei que seria algo que a Tenten falaria...Lu-chan, espero sinceramente que goste do cap, e me agracie mais uma vez com sua presença na minha lista de leitores, percebi que me acompanhou em todas as fic que escrevi até agora... me sinto MUITO honrada. Obrigada pelo imenso carinho Lu. *abraça carinhosamente*. Você é uma pessoa muito querida. Ah! Você me adicionou como uma de suas autoras favoritas...*desmaia* QUE FELICIDADE! Bjão Lu.._

_**Lyric T.**__ – Oi flor, que bom que está gostando da fic, foi minha primeira tentativa, fico muito satisfeita que agrade. Quanto ao Shino, acho que ele foi ainda mais difícil nesse cap, se eu fosse a Ino ficaria muuuuuuito frustrada *agarra o Shino a força*. Ah fazer doce é papel da mulher *pisca*, ainda bem que minhas meninas tem atitude *imagina cenas dos próximos capítulos* Opa! Fica quieta Artemis... bjus Lyric... espero que curta o cap e continue acompanhando._

_**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123**__ – Oi Jess (disse no perfil que poderíamos te chamar assim...hehehe), seja muito bem vinda! (cara adorei seu Nick...hehehe, também me sinto assim as vezes: sem nada para fazer). Não se preocupe as vezes também esqueço de mandar uma review, fico tão empolgada com uma fic que saio comentando com os outros e esqueço da autora...hehehe. Concordo: __"Existem duas coisas infinitas: O universo e a tolice dos homens" __**Albert Einstein. **__Não tem como discutir o cara era um gênio! Seus casais favoritos são ShinoIno e SasuHina? Ihhhhh que apreensão *rói as unhas*... e ai o que achou? Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e continue acompanhando a fic. Abraços! _

_**Marcy Bolger**__ – Marcy! Nossa já ouvi falar muito de você (pela Franhyuuga), não se preocupe foram coisas boas..hehehe. Seja bem vinda...Que prazer receber um review seu, soube que é muito sincera... adoro isso! =] Agora deixa eu falar, não entendi *coça a cabeça*: "__mesmo vc sendo uma traidora da causa eu te perdôo, afinal vc e nova por aqui então vai uma dica-sem-vergonha rsrs... não gostamos leia-se eu de fics q ousem nos ensinar algo proveitoso rsrs..." *olhar inocente*. O que eu ensinei de proveitoso...hehehe até agora "ensinei" como roubar, seqüestrar e seduzir homens (não que essas coisa não sejam proveitosas *sorriso malicioso*..heheh). "Shino e do sasuke eles tem cerebro so não gostam de usalo inutilmente", PERFEITO! Acho que você descreveu eles muito bem...hahaha eles evitam usar a inteligência, porque imagina só se além de lindos, gostosos e maravilhosos ainda demonstrassem o tempo todo que são inteligentes? Os outros personagens de Naruto estavam ferrados..hehehe. Marcy, espero que goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhando. Abraços._

_**FranHyuuga**__ – Oi flor *abraça*... Opa! Acha que devia estar brava com você? *olha desconfiada*...Uhhhhhhhh... cara mas ver você "achando" que está sambando é impagável...kkkkkkkkkkkk não tem como ficar brava! *abraça*. Colocar uma colerinha de couro no Shika? Ahhhh você não era assim mulé...mas não seria uma má idéia *Artemis tendo pensamentos libidinosos*. Que bom que gostou do cap, afinal a fic é dedicada a você, se não gostar pode falar...Putz Fran... você quer uma cena ShikaTema? Acho que vou ficar te devendo essa, numa continuação com certeza teria! *pisca* Então amiga, o que achou desse cap? *rói as unhas* Estou muito ansiosa pela sua opinião, afinal dois casais que sei que você gosta estão nesse cap e enfim a cena de beijo entre SasuHina saiu, sei que fui má no outro cap, aliás foi culpa do Akamaru, eu estava aqui quietinha torcendo pelo beijo *dá de ombros*. Caramba Fran, agradeço aos céus você ser minha beta!... sei que posso confiar em cada observação e correção. *abraça*. Espero que tenha curtido. Bjão._

_**Pandoraff93**__ – Olá Pandora-chan, bem vinda =). Me deixou tão feliz com seu comentário... Nossa que honra! Achar que minha humilde história é uma das melhores que já leu? *cora* Não sabe o quanto fiquei boba (mais boba). É nova no ff? Seu perfil ainda está vazio..hehehe. Eh eu entro em todos os perfis dos meus leitores, gosto de conhecer cada um...hehehe. Espero que continue gostando da fic (que responsabilidade eu tenho...ai...ai, vou me esforçar mais), vi que mandou a review no 2º Cap... tomara que os demais também te agradem e que continue acompanhando os novos cap. Abraços._

_**Veronique Byron**__ – Veronique-chan, seja bem vinda também...Junte-se a nós (eu e a __**Luanna**__), no medo da Temari__...a loira brigando com a rósea realmente é de se afastar de fininho..hehehe, mas no fundo elas são doces (sei...só se for doce de limão...azedas..hehehe). A Hina se jogar em cima do Sasuke? Hahahaha Nesse cap ela tira uma lasquinha (ai quem me dera também poder..*suspira*). Vi que gosta de vampiros... também ADORO! Também prefiro os maus...que torturam um pouquinho suas vitimas assim o sangue fica mais quente (certo apaga o comentário da Artemis O_O'). Tomara que goste desse cap, tem o Shino e o Sasuke (pode agarrar eles que eu deixo *pisca*). Espero que continue acompanhando os cap. Abraços._

_Gente que imenso prazer receber os comentários de vocês... Nossa tem bastante gente nova lendo a fic. Que felicidade! *olhar abobalhado*._

_Quero agradecer também aos possíveis leitores que não deixaram uma review por algum motivo, sei que tem mais algumas pessoas acompanhando... OBRIGADA!_

_Agradecimentos a: __**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123**__; __**MissBabyHime**__ e __**Veronique Byron**__ por favoritarem a fic._

* * *

_E ai? O que acharam do Capitulo 6? Merece uma review? Sugestões, idéias, pedidos, perguntas, criticas? Fiquem a vontade..._

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	7. Missão: Operação Globo de Cristal

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Que é um homem que admiro muito, pela criatividade e capacidade de passar tantos princípios para o mundo de uma forma tão divertida e tocante. (eu sei eu sou puxa saco – pago um pau para o tio Kishomoto sim! Ele é cruel mas é MARA!)

**Sinopse: **Uma organização criminal formada exclusivamente pelos melhores homens. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiu entrar. Cinco mulheres, lindas, inteligentes, audaciosas, poderosas e corajosas o suficiente para desafia-los. Elas lutariam contra a maior organização criminal do país. Como elas conseguiriam isso? Hum...**Elas são demais!**

**Avisos:** Bem gente essa é minha primeira fic. Aos que vieram até aqui muito obrigada.

Gostaria de informar que essa fic é em Universo Alternativo. Romance, com aventura, comédia, roubos, palavras chulas e hentai. Indico pra maiores de 18 anos.

Quero agradecer a uma amiga muito especial por me apresentar a esse mundo de possibilidades: FranHyuuga! Muito obrigada minha flor. Essa fic é dedicada a você. Que inclusive fez a imensa gentileza de ser a minha beta.

Bjus espero que gostem.

.

**Legenda: **

Narração: Sakura pensava em algum plano

Diálogos: - Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?

Pensamentos:_ "Droga, tinha que ser justo ele?"_

Voz ao telefone e/ou TV: _"...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada.."_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*... *gota*_

Mudança de tempo/espaço:_** oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**Último Capítulo...**_

- DROGA! SHIKAMARU, ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – O loiro gritou socando o estofado.

- Se gritar fosse ajudar eu já teria feito Naruto! – O moreno de caninos sobressalentes repreendeu o amigo.

- Vamos voltar e comunicar os resultados a Jiraiya-sama. – A voz calma de Shino concluiu.

Naruto começou a suar frio.

- Se a Tsunade-baa-chan estiver junto vamos voar pela janela, dattebayo! – O Uzumaki paralisou, infantilmente, imaginado a cena.

- Verdade! Shino, você ou o Sasuke falam. – Kiba apontou para os dois companheiros, imaginando a mesma cena que Naruto.

Os dois morenos sérios apenas os olharam de lado.

- Temos algo importante para organizar: o contra-ataque. – O Uchiha declarou com a voz sombria.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

.

**ELAS SÃO DEMAIS**

_-Por Artemis In Avalon-_

_-Para FranHyuuga-_

**Capítulo 7 –_ Missão: Operação Globo de Cristal_**

O elevador do prédio das Organizações Konoha subia rápido os 27 andares do edifício. Os quatro homens dentro dele, ansiosos, discutiam sobre a situação ocorrida naquela madrugada:

- O que nós vamos dizer ao Ero-sennin? – Naruto roia as unhas.

- O que aconteceu! – Uma veia saltava na testa do Uchiha.

- É vergonhoso ter que admitir que elas nos passaram para mais uma vez. Porém é um fato. – O Aburame arrumou os óculos.

- Ahhhhhh! Isso me deixa louco! – Kiba coçou a cabeça irritado.

Os quatro ficaram em silencio por um minuto cada um mergulhado em seu pensamento até que o loiro se manifestou:

- Sabe, embora eu fique muito irritado com elas, não posso deixar de admi.. - O Uzumaki não terminou a sua fala intimidado pelo olhar dos companheiros.

- Se você terminar essa frase, juro que eu mesmo te faço voar pela janela! – Sasuke o encarava furioso.

Naruto engoliu em seco. Sabia que era bem capaz do amigo cumprir sua ameaça. Sasuke não era de brincar. Assim que o elevado parou no último andar ele foi o primeiro a sair do cubículo.

Encostado na parede em frente ao elevador o líder do time aguardava os quatro com os braços cruzados e um olhar sombrio.

- Kakashi-sensei! O Ero-sen..

- Jiraiya-sama nos aguarda! – Cortando a fala de Naruto, o Hatake virou as costas e começou a caminhar pelo corredor escuro.

- Por que eu sou sempre interrompido? – Os olhos azuis reluziram de ressentimento.

- Porque nada do que você fala vale a pena ouvir. – Kiba cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo assim que os três passaram por ele.

O Time Rai chegou à sala do presidente da organização juntamente com Kakashi. O homem mais velho estava deitado no sofá e ainda sem abrir os olhos questionou seus subordinados assim que os ouviu entrar.

- Eu posso saber o motivo de vocês terem me tirado da cama as 04h30min da madrugada? – Seu tom era neutro, embora sua posição aparentemente relaxada indicasse onde ele gostaria estar naquela hora.

- Como eu lhe adiantei ao telefone Jiraiya-sama, o roubo dessa noite foi frustrado. – Kakashi deu um passo à frente. – E o grupo feminino está envolvido novamente.

Jiraiya abruptamente mudou de posição, sentando-se e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos olhou para o grupo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você está me dizendo que "novamente" um bando de "moças" conseguiu passar a perna em um grupo de profissionais altamente treinados e preparados para executar todos os tipos de roubos? – O tom cínico escondia algo a mais.

"_No que ele está pensando?". _O Hatake se questionou e após um suspiro continuou:

- Infelizmente sinto dizer que sim. – O homem de cabelos prateados fez um sinal para os jovens as suas costas. – Contem exatamente como aconteceu.

O Time Rai relatava os detalhes quando a porta da sala foi aberta abruptamente.

- PORQUE EU NÃO FUI INFORMADA DESSA REUNIÃO? – Tsunade irrompe no ambiente fazendo todos olharem surpresos em sua direção.

Os mais jovens no recinto deram um passo pra trás buscando se afastar da figura irada da mulher. Jiraiya fez um careta de desgosto prevendo o que estaria por vir daquela visita inesperada e Kakashi cruzou os braços antes de responder:

- Os detalhes são referentes à missão, não envolvem nenhum assunto administrativo ou a análise de qualquer prova. Por esse motivo a vossa presença não foi requisitada. – Ele falou baixo e rápido, como se ela estivesse atrapalhando a reunião. O que não deixava de ser a opinião de todos os presentes.

A loira respirou profundamente e apertou os punhos. Sasuke, que estava mais perto da mulher, pôde ouvir os estalos dos dedos ao serem pressionados.

Jiraiya olhou para a esposa e depois para o Hatake. _"Sério, o que o Kakashi está pensando? Por acaso quer morrer?"_

Tsunade mordeu o lábio tentando se controlar e afastou-se da porta, caminhando lentamente até onde seu marido estava. Cruzou os braços sobre os fartos seios e olhou para o líder do jovem grupo.

- Devo supor que acredita que as funções que competem a uma mulher nessa organização se reduzem a assuntos administrativos ou a atividades de análises de dados? – Embora a raiva brilhasse nos orbes dourados, seu tom era ameno, porém claramente um desafio.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os presentes. Jiraiya e Naruto mais acostumados com os rompantes de agressividade de Tsunade engoliram em seco. Shino pressionou os óculos sobre a face, Kiba mordeu o lábio e Sasuke soprou a franja sobre os olhos. **(N/A: EMO! ò.Ô)**

- Sim. – Essa foi simplesmente a resposta do Hatake.

"_Droga Kakashi. Acho que não tenho estoque de saquê o suficiente para acalmá-la hoje!"._ Enquanto via sua companheira encher os pulmões de ar e abrir a boca para responder, o presidente resolveu se posicionar, pois sabia que a ira da esposa cairia sobre ele mais tarde.

- Pois bem, chega dessa discussão, temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar agora.

A loira mordeu a unha pintada de vermelho e soltando um resmungo deu as costas ao grupo.

"_Isso foi perigoso!"._ Naruto que suava frio enfim conseguiu respirar aliviado.

- Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa! – O mais velho levantou-se do sofá e foi até um arquivo metálico no canto da sala, de onde tirou algumas pastas espalhando-as sobre a grande mesa de vidro. – Temos um espião entre nós. E temos que descobrir-lo antes que seja tarde demais!

- Hai! – Os presentes se aproximaram da mesa para observar as fichas pessoais de todos os principais homens que atuavam na Organização.

Tsunade mais afastada riu sarcástica, chamando a atenção dos homens.

- Olha! Trabalho administrativo e de análise? – A loira encarou Kakashi com ar irônico antes de se virar e deixar a sala.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Na república as cinco mulheres reunidas na sala, comemoravam o sucesso de mais uma missão.

- Mais uma vez foi perfeito! – Ino abraçou uma almofada rindo.

- Cuidado, se vangloriar demais dá azar. – Temari a advertiu embora sorrisse triunfante.

A líder olhou para Tenten ao seu lado e observando seus olhos brilhantes gargalhou.

- O que acham de assinarmos mais um roubo para então dar continuidade ao plano? – A Mitsashi sugeriu eufórica.

- Embora eu ache ruim mexer nos plano. – Sakura na poltrona em frente mordeu a ponta da unha em expectativa. – Não posso dizer que não me sinto tentada. Muito tentada.

As demais acenaram afirmativamente. A voz doce de Hinata soou do outro lado da Sabaku.

- Temos que ser cuidadosas. Eles já devem estar muito furiosos conosco e devem estar armando um contra-ataque. – A Hyuuga enrolava uma mecha de cabelo.

- Nada que juntas não possamos contornar! – Temari passou o braço pelos ombros das duas companheiras ao seu lado e sorriu docemente.

- Sério Tema, eu nunca vou entender esses seus rompantes de doçura. – A Yamanaka tinha uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto sorria provocativa.

- Ah Ino, cala a boca! – Uma almofada voou na direção da loira de rabo de cavalo.

Todas riram e continuaram brincando até que Tenten chamou a atenção das amigas para a TV que reapresentava o jornal daquela noite.

"_...os recentes assaltos tem alertado a polícia para o surgimento de mais organizações criminais na cidade. Parece que uma espécie de moda tem surgido entre os grupos de assaltantes. Eles deixam alguma marca no local indicando a qual quadrilha pertence a autoria do crime."_

A repórter termina de falar e a câmera se afasta mostrando ao seu lado um homem que o Time Aka identifica como sendo o delegado Hakuro.

"_Delegado, o que o senhor tem a dizer sobre essa mudança no comportamento dos assaltantes?_

_- Diria que as marcas deixadas nos locais são uma espécie de assinatura, e é como se os diferentes grupos estivessem competindo entre si!"_

- Bingo! – Ino comenta irônica.

- Muito esperto você senhor delegado! – Cínica Tenten sorri.

- Shiiiiiii, eu quero escutar! – Temari dá um leve tapinha na perna da morena, para que ela se calasse.

"_...até o momento três grupos vêm se destacando tanto em número de assaltos com na complexidade dos mesmos..."_

Enquanto o homem continuava explicando, na tela surgem três imagens. Na primeira as mulheres reconhecem o cartão do Time Aka, a segunda é uma foto de uma pilastra na qual está desenhado um raio, o qual as meninas identificam como sendo o símbolo do Time Rai e a terceira imagem chama a atenção do grupo, a foto mostra uma nuvem vermelha pichada sobre uma parede.

- O que é isso? – Sakura questiona chocada e todas se levantam para chegar mais perto da TV.

"_Atualmente a policia dispõe de um uma divisão especial que está focada na investigação desses três grupos de assaltantes. O departamento de segurança afirma que prender esses criminosos é a prioridade da força policial..."_

- Cometemos um erro! – Sakura afunda os dedos nos cabelos rosados, nervosa pela falha. - Acabamos caindo na nossa própria armadilha.

- Eh, nos distraímos também! – Hinata franziu a testa contrariada.

- Precisamos investigar! – Temari deu as costas ao grupo e caminhou apressada para a passagem sob a escada.

O quarteto a seguiu em silêncio.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Alheio ao mundo externo um homem pacientemente esperava no quarto branco, que alguma coisa mudasse e chegasse até ele. Mal sabia que na sala ao lado suas seqüestradoras estavam em uma intensa investigação.

- Humm, seria tão bom se aqui tivessem nuvens! – Deitado sobre o colchão com os olhos fechados e as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, Shikamaru falou consigo mesmo.

.

.

Na sala de observação a situação estava bastante tensa. Os monitores estavam todos ligados, e as mulheres se dividiam entre páginas e mais páginas de bancos de dados, analisavam relatórios de investigação da polícia, conseguidos graças às habilidades da Mitsashi como _Cracker_¹, pesquisavam sobre simbologia e história, buscando imagens que remetessem a nuvens vermelhas.

O clima estava tão denso que os únicos sons ouvidos eram os _"tec, tec"_ do teclado do computador e os _"clic's"_ do mouse. Por esse motivo assim que a voz masculina foi ouvida pelos alto-falantes, todas se sobressaltaram. E um sinal de alerta se acendeu nas mentes perspicazes.

- Nuvens! – Em coro, o questionamento mais parecia uma exclamação. As mais novas direcionaram o olhar para a líder.

- Droga! O que ele sabe sobre isso? – Temari franziu a testa.

O Time Aka reuniu-se em frente as telas com imagens do quarto e esperaram que o Nara fizesse mais algum comentário, mas o moreno nem se quer se mexeu.

- O-O que v-vamos fazer? – Hinata olhou para as amigas

- Falar com ele. – A rósea respondeu prontamente.

- Quem fala? – A morena de coques olhou de uma companheira para a outra, sutilmente, porém, ignorando a figura miúda da Hyuuga. (**N/A:** Ahh fala sério, provavelmente ela iria gaguejar! ô_Ô)

A Sabaku pressionou o lábio inferior entre os dedos pensando antes de responder:

- Ino, você fala. Você talvez seja a que mais entenda ele!

A loira mais nova acenou afirmativamente, se aproximando do painel de controle pegou o microfone e pressionou o botão para liberar o som dentro do quarto.

- O que você quis dizer com: "seria tão bom se aqui tivessem nuvens"?

O homem ao ouvir a voz distorcida pelo aparelho abriu apenas um olho, voltando a fechá-lo em seguida.

- Que horas são? – A voz masculina questionou.

O time feminino se entreolhou e a Yamanaka pressionou novamente o botão para responder:

- São 07h10min! Por que a pergunta?

Ignorando o questionamento, o moreno sorriu satisfeito e ainda com os orbes cerrados mudou de posição, ficando de lado apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo. Ele parecia estar pensando em algo prazeroso, pois sua expressão era de felicidade.

Suas seqüestradoras aguardavam ansiosas uma resposta e Ino já estava pronta para perguntar novamente quando a voz levemente rouca começou a soar pelas caixas de som.

- Humm, as nuvens devem estar manchadas de rosa e amarelo claro... e o céu deve estar bem azul...

As cinco mulheres quase caíram para trás.

Temari num rompante pegou o microfone das mãos de Ino e pressionando o botão gritou:

- NÂO! ESTÁ CHOVENDO!

Imediatamente o Nara abriu os olhos e entre surpreso e assustado olhou na direção do som.

As amigas rapidamente tiraram o aparelho das mãos da Sabaku que continuava furiosa, seus olhos verdes-mar estavam tempestuosos.

- Idiota! Retardado! Esse cara é insuportável! Irritante! O que ele pensa que somos? Por acaso está brincando com a gente? Ele não sabe do que somos capazes! – A líder continuou descontrolada.

As outras mulheres a observaram preocupadas. A loira sempre foi esquentada, mas nunca havia perdido a paciência dessa forma. Ela havia exposto um pouco delas. E embora o Nara não representasse perigo na atual situação em que se encontrava, isso ainda não justificava a atitude da mais velha.

- Hina? Tira a Temari daqui, por favor. Ela precisa respirar um pouco de ar fresco. – Sakura pediu a morena que olhava para a Sabaku com compaixão.

- S-sim Sakura-chan! – Se aproximando da loira que ainda resmungava, a Hyuuga passou os braços delicadamente pelo ombro dela. – Venha, vamos sair daqui um pouco Tema-chan.

A líder pôs a mão sobre os olhos e se deixou ser conduzida sem falar mais nada, talvez respirar um pouco do ar fresco daquela linda manhã ensolarada fosse sua melhor opção. Assim que eles saíram Tenten saiu do choque.

- O que foi isso!

- Acho que a gota d'água! – Ino respondeu voltando a olhar para o monitor.

Shikamaru encontrava-se sentado sobre o colchão com as pernas cruzadas e as pontas dos dedos unidas.

"_Ele está nos analisando!"_. A Haruno concluiu após olhá-lo.

"_Eu definitivamente conheço essa impetuosidade!"_. Shikamaru concluiu após pensar um pouco.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Quatro dias se passaram e as investigações sobre a nova organização criminal não avançaram muito. Ao menos elas tiveram a confirmação de que o Time Rai também não sabia nada sobre seus novos rivais. Eles também estavam investigando.

Esse contratempo, porém acabou atrasando os planos originais do time feminino e o próximo seqüestro teve que ser adiado.

- Ainda bem que você é uma neurótica com Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo Sakura! – A Yamanaka de forma distorcida elogiava a amiga.

Se a rósea não fosse tão preocupada com o planejamento e a organização dos detalhes, esse contratempo faria um estrago maior ainda na sequência das missões do Time Aka.

- Infelizmente não posso controlar todos os detalhes. – Sakura terminava de se equipar para a missão daquela noite. – Mas sem o nosso trabalho em equipe de nada adiantaria ter um plano infalível.

- Ahhhh... tem vezes que a Sakura é tão fofa! – Tenten abraçou a amiga com os olhos brilhando.

- Aff! – Ino se manifestou.

Hinata sorriu carinhosa para as amigas.

- Quem vê vocês assim pensa que são apenas um bando de adolescentes frescas! – Temari comentou erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava prender o cinto de utensílios para o roubo.

- Hei Temari! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – A Mitsashi largou a rósea e começou a se aproximar da loira. – Nós também te achamos fofa.

Cercando-a todas se aproximaram lentamente da líder.

- Hei, o que é isso? – A Sabaku deu um passo para trás.

- Ah venha aqui sua rabugentinha. – Sakura partiu para cima dela a abraçando, e todas a imitaram.

Temari não resistiu e sorriu docemente para as amigas. Antes de pigarrear e voltar a sua expressão séria.

- Aham! Agora por favor, estou convocando "apenas" o "Time" Aka! – A mais velha se afastou e comunicou com voz firme dando ênfase as duas palavras na frase que deixavam bem claro o que ela como líder queria. – Temos um globo de cristal para roubar!

Todas mudaram de expressão imediatamente, da mais doce e meiga até a mais debochada, todas passaram a ser apenas as ladras profissionais.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

O time masculino retirava cuidadosamente a esfera reluzente de seu pedestal ao centro da galeria de arte.

Shino com uma fina faca pressionava o mecanismo sob o globo, a menor alteração de peso faria o alarme disparar. Apenas o Aburame era qualificado para aquela parte do plano, os demais companheiros não teriam tanto autocontrole.

Sasuke erguia o globo com cuidado, enquanto Naruto com uma réplica substituía a peça.

Kiba terminava de armar um minúsculo transmissor no painel de controle dos sensores da galeria.

A infiltração do Time Rai havia sido fácil, as paredes altas da galeria e as janelas quase rentes ao teto haviam sido projetadas para dificultar o acesso de possíveis ladrões, porém a construção havia sido feita há muitos anos e os equipamentos modernos superavam aquele obstáculo com facilidade.

O time masculino escalou a parede externa, e após cortar o vidro, Kiba foi suspenso por uma corda, o moreno se balançou até alcançar o painel do sistema de segurança e com um aparelho para decodificar senhas liberou a entrada dos companheiros, que escorregaram pela corda após o moreno de caninos sobressalentes se soltar.

Ajeitando uma lente de contato castanha sobre os olhos Naruto posicionou-se à frente do leitor de retina para fechar o cubo de vidro blindado que cercava o globo de cristal. Conseguir as lentes havia sido a parte difícil do plano. O Uchiha havia seduzido meia clínica de oftalmologia para conseguir as cópias dos exames do _curador_² da galeria.

Após deixarem "tudo como estava", o grupo de homens escalou novamente a parede e sentou no parapeito para esperar. Afinal, o roubo havia sido realizado duas horas antes do inicialmente planejado. (**N/A: ***risada maligna* por que será, heim? 8} )

.

.

Algum tempo depois cinco mulheres vestidas de preto entravam por uma porta de metal com uma placa com os dizeres: "Apenas funcionários".

Uma delas baixou uma nova lente sobre os óculos escuros e com movimentos lentos e firmes, dançou no salão desviando dos feixes de sensores invisíveis a olho nu. Após mexer por alguns segundos no painel do sistema de segurança, fez um sinal para as companheiras que começaram a se mover para o centro do ala.

A seguir o que o Time Rai viu foi uma repetição de seus próprios métodos. Porém com uma grande diferença ainda ignorada pelo time feminino, a peça que roubavam já não era a verdadeira.

Assim que as mulheres começaram a se movimentar para a saída. Um som as fez paralisar e olhar para o alto.

Sasuke dera batidas no vidro para chamar-lhes a atenção, e o Uzumaki exibia sorridente um saco negro.

As mulheres se entreolharam entendendo que haviam caído em uma armadilha. Rapidamente seus olhos começaram a buscar de onde possivelmente viria o ataque que eles provavelmente planejaram.

Shino pressionou um botão no pequeno controle que tinha nas mãos, e no mesmo instante um estalo no painel de segurança fez o Time Aka olhar naquela direção, no segundo seguinte todas baixaram a segunda lente sobre os óculos, e olharam para os homens.

Kiba acenou com uma mão se despedindo das cinco mulheres dentro da galeria. Através da janela os quatro homens observavam enquanto elas se agrupavam no centro do salão uma de costas para a outra.

As luzes dos sensores de movimento acendiam-se rapidamente ao redor delas, as cercando.

Os homens em expectativa aguardavam apenas para terem o prazer de vê-las serem pegas.

Sasuke tinha os lábios levemente puxados para os lados em um sorriso cruel. O Aburame com o rosto parcialmente coberto pelos óculos e gola do casaco calculava as chances delas conseguirem se livrar da armadilha deles. O Inuzuka queria uma revanche pelo roubo do quadro com as _dobermanns_. Naruto, no fundo, não queria que elas fossem presas, achava interessante a competição.

As luzes acendiam-se agora cada vez mais próximas, as integrantes do Time Aka olharam para a menor das cinco. Esta passava rapidamente seus olhos, cobertos pelos óculos escuros, por toda a sala buscando alternativas para uma fuga, assim que seu rosto se voltou para cima ela estalou os dedos e apontou para o alto chamando a atenção das companheiras que seguiram seu gesto.

Os lasers agora estavam a menos de 3 metros delas. Com uma última olhada para a janela onde estavam os homens do Time Rai com o globo de cristal, elas começaram a se mover.

.

.

"_Idiotas. Apenas observem!"_ esse foi o pensamento da líder do time feminino.

Temari e Tenten fizeram um calce com as mãos nos quais Ino e Hinata se apoiaram sendo impulsionadas para cima. Ao serem lançadas para o alto ambas agarraram uma barra de ferro por onde passavam as fiações para iluminação da galeria.

No segundo seguinte Sakura era lançada por Temari agarrando a barra enquanto Hinata caminhava pela estrutura analisando as rotas de fuga. Juntamente com Ino, Sakura sentou-se sobre a barra e jogou o tronco para trás de forma que ambas ficaram de cabeça para baixo penduradas pelas pernas.

Os sensores agora estavam ativados quase que completamente e pareciam acelerar sua velocidade ao se aproximarem delas, agora era um metro.

Tenten e Temari agarraram as mãos de Sakura e Ino, depois de darem um salto, no exato segundo em que os sensores fecharam o chão do salão. Sendo içadas para cima as quatro seguiram a Hyuuga que estava algumas barras adiante.

.

.

Uau! ELAS SÃO DEMAIS! – Naruto comentou impressionado.

Cala a boca dobe! – Sasuke que tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em desgosto, deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro.

Eu não acredito! Como elas fizeram isso? – Kiba tinha o queixo caído.

Ginástica olímpica? – Shino questionava a si mesmo.

Os quatro observavam as cinco mulheres saltarem de barra em barra pendurando-se apenas com a força dos braços e girarem por elas até equilibrarem-se em pé e saltarem para a próxima. Elas caminhavam sobre as finas barras de ferro com a graça de equilibristas e flexibilidade das ginastas. Todos tinham consciência que se fossem eles a ficarem encurralados pelos sensores, eles os teriam ativado e seriam trancados dentro da galeria.

"_Quem são elas?" _o Time Rai se questionava.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(1) Cracker**_**:** Traduzido como "quebrador". A expressão é utilizada para designar invasores de computadores, programadores maliciosos e ciberpiratas que agem com o intuito de violar sistemas cibernéticos, quebrando sistemas de segurança, etc. (Fonte: .org/wiki/Hacker)

**(2)** _**Curador**_: Se refere ao responsável por cuidar dos bens ou negócios.

* * *

CARAMBA!

Eu sumi! Sumi por tempo demais, tanto que eu nem fazia idéia que a última vez que postei foi em junho. O.O

Bem, só posso me desculpar com meus queridos leitores... Osokunate Sumimasen (perdão pelo atraso)... e agradecer imensamente por aqueles que não me abandonaram... *pensa*... ainda O.o

Demorei mais percebi que muitas vezes as pessoas não lêem essa parte aqui de baixo, mesmo porque é um saco ficar lendo TUDO isso que eu escrevo... por tanto prometi pra mim mesma que vou tentar ser sucinta nos próximos capítulos...hehehe *cruza os dedos*..hehehehe

Caso alguém repare (só alguém muito detalhista como eu para reparar ò.ô) o símbolo do time Rai é um raio... embora a tradução seja Trovão... isso é só pq não tem como desenhar o som.. ahhh vocês entenderam...hehehehehe

Eu sei, o capitulo tá uma droga! *chora litros* T_T Eu tentei juro que tentei deixá-lo mais interessante, mas estava meio destreinada...*disfarça*...*leva sapatada*... DESCULPEM!

Ah! Se encontrarem muitos erros no texto, por favor me avisem. Esse cap não foi betado. Queria postar rápido e não atrapalhar minha querida amiga que sei que está super atarefada!

Quero agradecer especialmente a querida **Marcy Bolger. **Minha querida esse capitulo só saiu hoje por sua causa! Por tanto (**FranHyuuga** me desculpe), mas esse cap em especial é dedicado a Marcy :D

Sem mais...

* * *

_**Cantinho mais que especial**_

_**FranHyuuga**__ – *abraça apertado* Minha querida amiga, quanto tempo hei?..hehehe... andamos nos escondendo uma da outra..kkkkkkkkkkkk. Mas depois de meio ano (caraça, eu nem vi O.O) eis que posto o cap 7. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Você ainda lembra? Huahuahuahuahua. Cap 6... Ino, Shino... Hina, Sasuke...beijo... lembrou? Agora sim né...pq será?hahaha Me esforcei muito para que a cena saísse boa. Sasuke "__O CAMINHO MAL INTEIRO!"..hahahahaha, ri muito... concordo plenamente.. e olha que nos dois sentidos. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu apoio, e por mesmo nesses meses sem postar você ainda me incentivava..hehehe.. Se achar o cap uma droga.. tem toda razão...8(..ainda mais que nem te mandei pra betar...sei que está muito ocupada... espero que goste desse cap... Ah você viu que dediquei ele a Marcy? Sorry, a fic ainda é pra você, mas esse cap é especial pra ela :D.. Bjão... _

_**Lyric T. – **__Oi Lyric 8D, você ainda lembra de mim?..huahuahahuha.. desculpa a demora para responder o review e para postar. Fiquei tão feliz com seu comentário no cap anterior. Ah e respondendo a sua pergunta, quem mandou o beijinho para os meninos foi a Tenten ;D Essas meninas estão ficando cada vez mais atrevidas. Eu sempre achei que as mulheres de Naruto podiam fazer mais. O tio Kishimoto não aproveita todo o potencial delas :P. Nesse cap, quase que elas se dão mal..hehehe... pois é nem sempre tudo dá certo...mas elas ao menos conseguiram se safar..Bem... espero que continue acompanhando a fic... e que curta o cap (que tá um horror, mas...) Bjus... obrigada por comentar e continuar me incentivando._

_**Veronique Byron**__ – Veronique, então quer dizer que você gostou do Sasuke e a Hina finalmente terem se pegado um poukinhu?..huahauhauhauha Demorou porque a Hina é um pouco lerdinha, se fosse a Ino tinha atacado o pobre assim como fez com o Shino...hehehehe, e você ainda incentiva a loira... desse jeito ela vai matar o nosso Aburame ;D Enfim flor, obrigada pelo comentário, fico muito feliz e me divirto muito. Desculpe a demora pra responder e para postar... espero que continue acompanhando a fic.. Bjus..._

_**Luanaa**__ – Lu minha querida, quanto tempo...hehehe A Fran me disse que você perguntou de mim pra ela... aiii que fofa! *_* Ri muito com sua review... e amooo o fato de serem longas... me divirto por mais tempo..huaauuahahua... Caraca mulé você realmente gosta do Shino né? Tó pro cê *entrega o Shino só de lacinho vermelho* ;D Pois então Lu, nesse cap eu te decepcionei um pouco...*faz biquinho*.. você disse que o que mais gostava na fic era o fato delas estarem sempre um passo a frente deles... mas justo nesse cap eles passaram (parcialmente) a perna nelas... mesmo que depois elas tenham conseguido se livrar da armadilha..:(... ahhh e tem outro motivo...agora que me dei conta... o Kakashi tá mtoooo machista nesse cap...Buáááá a Lu vai odiar o cap *chora litros*... Lu desculpe a imensa demora... espero sinceramente que continue acompanhando a fic...Muito obrigada pelo seu carinho, me incentiva a continuar escrevendo ela..hehehe... Bjão..._

_**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123 – **__Jess, minha flor, você não sabe como sua review me deixou feliz... você adora a fic... ai que orgulho..huahuahauhau... A Ino realmente é muito engraçada, eu sempre escrevo a fic tentando pensar como os personagens, tentando imaginar como eles fariam e como falariam... a loirinha é muito divertida de fazer...ela é audaciosa, e impaciente... se bem que pelo Shino dá pra arriscar..hehehe... Jess, espero que goste do cap (embora ele não esteja tão bom)... e torço para que continue acompanhando... Bjus_

_**Hyuu x3 **__– Meu querido Hyuu, quanto tempo hei?... Nossa eu sumi por muito tempo :(...Ahhh fiquei tãoooooo feliz com sua review... que bom que acha minhas idéias legais e interessantes.. *sorriso de orelha a orelha* hehehehe... gostou das cenas picante né?... não sei pq não me admiro..huahuahuhauhaua... mas nesse cap nem teve nenhuma...hehehe... mas nos próximos com certeza vão ter algumas... Obrigada pelo comentário, me deixou muito satisfeita... espero que não tenha desistido..:P...e que continue acompanhando... Abraços..._

_**Lell Ly **__– Bem vinda a Elas São Demais! :D Fico muito feliz com leitores novos, principalmente quando me deixam um comentário com suas opiniões. Inclusive vou tentar acatar seu pedido... adoro a Tenten com o Kiba, vou tentar colocar mais algumas cenas deles nos próximos, embora não vá dar para ser muitas...(o pq é só lendo pra descobrir..heheheh eu sou cruel..) não gosta de NaruSaku? Sempre achei que eles combinavam *pensa*...bem mas que bom que gostou dos outros casais... Realmente TemaShika é uma relação de amor e ódio por parte da Temari..hehehehe... Enfim... obrigada pelo comentário... espero que continue acompanhando os cap... Abraços_

_**Pandoraff93**__ – Obrigada minha flor pelo comentário tão carinhoso. Desculpe a imensa demora para postar o cap 7. Quanto a não ter deixado reviews nos cap anteriores... nem se incomode, o importante é que você deu um sinal de vida..hehehehe. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Bjus_

_**Annaakeelly**__ – Bem vinda ao mundo das nossas queridas ladras! Obrigada por comentar, adoro interagir com os leitores..hehehe... Quanto a sua questão... não, eu não fiz a fic baseada em nenhum livro...porém no cap anterior me inspirei em uma cena do livro "Se Houver Amanhã", do Sidney Sheldon, a cena que elas usam uma cadela no cio para distrair os cães de guarda. Eu até avisei nos comentários abaixo que tinha me inspirado no livro, mas acho que você não leu... eu sei é um saco ler os meus imensos comentários...huahuahuhahauau... :P eu também acho um saco...hhehehehe... espero que você continue acompanhando a fic..Desculpe pela demora em postar essa cap...heheh... Abraços_

_**Marcy Bolger**__ – Minha querida flor, sempre riu muito com suas reviews. Cara você é muito sincera...huiahuahuhauha, acho isso maravilhoso. Ahhhh você viu no comentário ali em cima *aponta*... esse cap é dedicado a você...ehhhhhhhhhhhh :D... Isso mesmo quando recebi sua mensagem fiquei tão feliz...(e logo em seguida culpada...kkkkkkkkkkkk)... que me motivei para escrever, pensei: puxa tem gente que realmente gosta e até se dá ao trabalho de se importar com o meu sumiço...ah que fofa! *_*. Então Marcy, essa cap é pra você... mil desculpas por ele estar uma droga... mas estou me reabituando aos personagens, afinal foram 6 meses longe (nossa como o tempo passa voando). Você é cruel..huhauhahuahua quer que os meninos sofram ainda mais..o pior é que eles realmente vão, pq eu também sou cruel *risada maligna* Bem Marcy, muito obrigada pelo seu carinho e pela sua atenção. Desculpe o sumiço e a demora para postar. Espero continue acompanhando a fic e me agraciando com seus ilustres comentários..hehehe... Bjão..._

_Nossa, estou tão feliz! Tem bastante gente nova lendo (aliás que estava lendo...hehehe *sorriso amarelo*)Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários, adoro todos eles. Mais uma vez desculpem pela demora._

_Quero agradecer em especial a __**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **__e a__** Annaakeelly **__por__colocarem a fic em alerta. _

_E a__** Lell Ly, Annaakeelly, HWinchester **__(uiiii que medo de você..hahahaha... amei a frase do Sasuke no seu profile),__** Anahpkn **__(nossa seu profile é bem completo hei...obrigada por ler), __**Yoko **__(o seu profile também é bem completo :D é bem eclética hei..hehehe)__e__** Familia SasuHina **__(nossa! O.O fiquei curiosa pra ver uma foto de vocês..hehehehe)__por favoritarem a fic._

* * *

_Ufa! Agora chega, já falei/escrevi demais! E ai o que acharam do cap 7? Que ele veio rastejado? (já que demorou 6 meses..huhauhuahuahua – ihhh nem teve graça *gota*) Podem ignorar esse comentário...tsc, tsc, tsc... Mas e ai? __Merece uma review? Sugestões, idéias, pedidos, perguntas, criticas? Fiquem a vontade..._

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	8. Sequestro: A Impulsividade

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Que é um homem que admiro muito, pela criatividade e capacidade de passar tantos princípios para o mundo de uma forma tão divertida e tocante. (eu sei eu sou puxa saco – pago um pau para o tio Kishimoto sim! Ele é cruel mas é MARA!)

**Sinopse: **Uma organização criminal formada exclusivamente pelos melhores homens. Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiu entrar. Cinco mulheres, lindas, inteligentes, audaciosas, poderosas e corajosas o suficiente para desafiá-los. Elas lutariam contra a maior organização criminal do país. Como elas conseguiriam isso? Hum...**Elas são demais!**

**Avisos:** Bem gente essa é minha primeira fic. Aos que vieram até aqui muito obrigada.

Gostaria de informar que essa fic é em Universo Alternativo. Romance, com aventura, comédia, roubos, palavras chulas e hentai. Indico pra maiores de 18 anos.

Quero agradecer a uma amiga muito especial por me apresentar a esse mundo de possibilidades: FranHyuuga! Muito obrigada minha flor. Essa fic é dedicada a você. Que inclusive fez a imensa gentileza de ser a minha beta.

Bjus espero que gostem.

**Legenda:**

Narração: Sakura pensava em algum plano

Diálogos: - Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?

Pensamentos:_ "Droga, tinha que ser justo ele?"_

Voz ao telefone e/ou TV: _"...o misterioso assalto nessa madrugada.."_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*... *gota*_

Mudança de tempo/espaço:_** oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**...**_

* * *

**ELAS SÃO DEMAIS**

**.**

_-Por Artemis In Avalon-_

_-Para FranHyuuga-_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 8 –_ Sequestro: _A Impulsividade**

**.**

Já haviam se passado dois dias da "Operação Globo de Cristal", e o time Aka já havia reorganizado suas estratégias, e buscado uma forma de transformar aquela situação a seu favor.

O time Rai parecia agora um pouco mais tranquilo, pois ao menos um de seus roubos não havia sido frustrado pelo grupo das cinco mulheres. Suas preocupações agora eram outras: Shikamaru e o espião entre eles.

- Alguma noticia do Shika, Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto entrou na sala para a reunião que havia sido convocada com urgência há 15 minutos.

- Estamos avançando nas investigações, mas a reunião é sobre outro assunto! – O mais velho olhou de Naruto para Sasuke, os únicos que se encontravam na sala além dele.

O Uchiha olhava atentamente para a tela do notebook que tinha sobre a mesa e arqueava as sobrancelhas em desgosto.

- O que aconteceu? É sobre o espião? – O Uzumaki perguntou para o Hatake enquanto dava passos para trás para se aproximar da tela do computador.

- É o que vamos descobrir. – A voz vibrante do líder soou misteriosa.

Sasuke ergueu os olhos da tela e encarou o mais velho.

O loiro virou o notebook para si, na tela apareciam imagens das câmeras de segurança, nelas via-se Kiba caminhando apressado pelos corredores do prédio, depois parando sorrateiro atrás dos pilares.

- Cadê o Shino? – O moreno questionou irritado. O Hatake olhou para o relógio e piscando lentamente fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção a porta.

As portas duplas se abriram naquele exato momento e por elas passou o Aburame com uma embalagem plástica nas mãos.

- Está aqui Kakashi-san! – O moreno de óculos entregou a embalagem com uma carta amassada dentro.

- O QUE O KIBA PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO! – Naruto gritou assim que começou a ver as filmagens das câmeras de segurança que agora mostravam Kiba entrando no cofre da empresa e retirando de lá o Globo de Cristal.

O Uchiha levantou-se, bufando irritado com o escândalo do loiro.

- O que ele "fez" você quer dizer. Por quê? Porque essas são gravações da hora do almoço. – Shino corrigiu a colocação do loiro.

- Ah, que seja Shino! – Ele se aproximou dos homens em pé, Kakashi e Sasuke liam o bilhete. – O que diz?

Assim que terminou de ler o Uzumaki falou:

- Ah! O Kiba é mesmo um idiota! Caiu tão facinho! – Naruto socou a própria mão revoltado.

- Cala a boca dobe! Se fosse você, teria caído com a mesma facilidade. – Falou Sasuke com a mesma "delicadeza" de sempre, após dar um tapa da cabeça do melhor amigo.

- Aposto que ele agiu sem pensar nas consequências. – Shino arrumou os óculos com a ponta do dedo.

- Imprudente! Ele sempre foi muito impulsivo. – O Hatake balançou a cabeça preocupado.

- E agora? – Sasuke questionou o líder.

Kakashi pegou seu celular e discou um número antes de responder.

- Acrescentaremos mais um na lista dos procurados.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

**14 horas antes...**

Kiba acabava de sair do banho e com uma toalha amarrada à cintura e outra menor esfregando os cabelos, começou a andar pelo apartamento como comumente fazia, Akamaru o seguia calmamente esperando o momento em que seu dono lhe acariciaria. O moreno ainda tinha o corpo quente e gostas d'água respingavam de seus cabelos escuros. (**N/A:** Oh meu pai!..Que visão *hemorragia nasal*)

- E ai amigão? – Kiba olhou para Akamaru que devolveu seu olhar. – Vamos dar uma volta? Que tal visitarmos a Tenten-chan? – O Inuzuka jogou a toalha menor sobre o sofá e acariciou a cabeça do grande cão branco.

Um som baixo começou a soar interrompendo a interação de ambos, Kiba procurou a fonte do som. Ao lado do sofá seu moderno celular tocava, no visor as palavras "chamada não identificada" brilhavam. O moreno atendeu sorridente:

- Alô?

- Não pergunte nada, apenas escute e preste bastante atenção! Nós estamos com a sua namorada. Propomos uma troca: o globo de cristal por ela. – A voz do outro lado da linha era distorcida por um aparelho que alterava a voz, porém o tom frio e objetivo paralisou o homem. - Na sua caixa de correio tem um envelope, abra-o e siga exatamente as instruções. Isso se quiser vê-la com vida novamente.

A ligação foi encerrada antes que Kiba pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele ainda tentou falar, mas sua voz não saiu. Imagens de Tenten rodaram rapidamente diante de seus olhos. Seus orbes arregalados mostravam pupilas dilatadas, a adrenalina corria por suas veias acelerando seus batimentos cardíacos e tornando sua respiração difícil. Sua vontade era sair correndo imediatamente, mas ele precisava descobrir primeiro para onde.

Pulou por sobre o sofá indo em direção ao quarto, vestiu uma calça e correu para a porta do apartamento, venceu os andares que o separavam do térreo pulando vários degraus ao mesmo tempo. O corpo do moreno se movia sozinho e seu desespero era tanto que ele não sentiu as pancadas e cortes que fez ao esbarrar nas paredes e corrimãos.

Ao chegar até a caixa do correio, acabou por estourar a trava, dentro do pequeno espaço estava um envelope pardo. Nesse momento o Inuzuka percebeu suas mãos trêmulas, rasgou o papel e retirou de dentro o conteúdo.

"_Não fale nada para ninguém. Traga o globo de cristal com você. Pegue-o sem que ninguém saiba e vá sozinho até a praça central as 14h00min horas de hoje. Espere na fonte, no terceiro banco depois do lixo. Estaremos te observando, qualquer movimento diferente, ou suspeito anulará a troca e sua namoradinha já era!"_

Junto com a carta, estava uma foto da Mitsashi. Na imagem Tenten saia da faculdade parecendo despreocupada, a foto fora tirada sem que ela percebesse.

Kiba sentiu seu peito se apertar ao olhar a foto, a carta em sua mão foi amassada sem que ele percebesse. Ele voltou para seu apartamento pensando em como pegaria o globo sem que seus amigos percebessem. O homem não conseguia pensar em nada além de tirar a namorada daquela situação o mais rápido possível. Faria as coisas do seu jeito, não tinha muito tempo para pensar. Com raiva jogou a carta no chão, e falando palavrões chutou os móveis próximos.

Akamaru se encolheu em um canto choramingando baixo, ele podia sentir a ira de seu dono. O olhar de Kiba era o de uma fera ferida, e seu lado selvagem gritava para reagir e atacar seu agressor.

- Se algo acontecer com ela, eu vou caçá-las! Não importa onde estiverem eu vou achá-las!

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Kiba olhou no relógio, eram 11h33min, ele tinha alguns minutos para conseguir retirar o globo do cofre. Abri-lo não seria um problema uma vez que ele tinha a senha, o difícil seria não ser visto.

Os seguranças do prédio sairiam para almoçar em cerca de 20 minutos, ele caminhava apressado pelos corredores da Organização Konoha, mal respondia os cumprimentos que recebia de seus "colegas" de trabalho. Seu foco estava no grande cofre de titânio que ficava no subterrâneo do prédio.

Não seria estranho ele ir até o cofre, a questão era que qualquer alteração de seu conteúdo era automaticamente informada à presidência. O moreno não tinha muito tempo olhou no relógio novamente faltavam apenas 15 minutos. Espiou o corredor no qual o cofre estava, o guarda caminhava tranquilamente em frente à pesada porta.

- Tsc! Droga, tenho que tirá-lo de lá antes que o outro chegue. – O moreno resmungou baixo, não tinha planejado nada, apensa resolveu que na hora decidiria o que fazer.

Voltando dois corredores, entrou na sala de equipamentos, olhando ao seu redor buscou por um rádio. Os aparelhos estavam em uma prateleira mais afastada. O Inuzuka pegou um deles e colocando na freqüência que desejava chamou com a voz mais nasalada. (**N/A:** Deve ser engraçado o Kiba fazendo isso! 8D)

- Hagane Kotetsu na escuta?

Após uns segundos de silêncio uma voz respondeu:

- Kotetsu na escuta, pode falar.

- Hagane, preciso que você compareça na sala de registros imediatamente. – Kiba falou de forma seca impedindo que o outro questionasse.

- Claro. Apenas preciso esperar a troca de plantão e já subo. – O homem pareceu ficar nervoso pois sua voz subiu um tom.

- Não é necessário aguardar, faltam apensa alguns minutos. Sua presença é requerida IMEDIATAMENTE! – O moreno de caninos sobressalentes falou mais alto e desligou o rádio.

Alguns segundos depois pôde ouvir os passos apressados de Kotetsu, assim que o som se afastou o moreno correu para o cofre, lhe restava pouco tempo.

O Inuzuka, não pensando nas consequências de suas ações, agia impulsivamente e por essa razão não se preocupou com "detalhes" como as várias câmeras que filmavam os corredores e o interior do cofre.

O integrante do Time Rai pegou a caixa que guardava o globo e saiu imediatamente, quando ia entrar no elevador ouviu um assovio vindo do mesmo, voltou correndo para o depósito de equipamentos do qual só saiu quando Kamizuki Izumo, o segurança da tarde, passou.

Havia conseguido cumprir a exigência delas.

"_Certo, agora vou pegar a Tenten de volta!"_

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Hinata com uma peruca ruiva, óculos de sol e uma roupa discreta observava de longe o homem que acabara de sentar no terceiro banco depois do lixo na fonte, ele tinha uma mochila com um volume quadrado nas mãos e olhava para os lados parecendo impaciente.

- Ele chegou. – Hinata sussurrou inclinando um pouco a cabeça pra alcançar seu comunicador preso na camisa.

- Certo. – Temari respondeu. – Ele está adiantado.

- Começamos agora? – A Hyuuga questionou olhando novamente para o moreno.

- Não, espere até o horário. – A líder definiu.

- OK. – Os olhos pérolas passaram a observar o homem com mais cuidado.

Kiba estava muito nervoso, apertava as alças da mochila entre os dedos, olhava para os lados freqüentemente e conferia a hora. Mesmo de longe Hinata podia perceber seu desespero. Ela se sentia culpada, pois acreditava que aquilo estava sendo cruel com o Inuzuka. Sabia que Tenten também estava sofrendo, ouvira a amiga chorar a noite passada.

Temari havia questionando a Mitsashi se ela preferia não participar daquele seqüestro. A morena se negou e respondeu: _"Nós somos um time. E vamos fazer isso juntas!"_

_14h00min_

A Sabaku deu o sinal para suas companheiras para que se posicionassem e em seguida discou o número do telefone de Kiba. Na praça Hinata acompanhava de longe o moreno, assim que o aparelho começou a tocar observou o homem sobressaltar-se e atender apressado.

- Alô? – A voz que a líder ouvia era de alguém claramente desesperado.

A loira surpreendeu-se por um instante, não imaginava que isso afetaria tanto o selvagem e impulsivo membro do Time Rai. Respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Se estiver com o que lhe pedimos, dirija-se até a igreja na rua atrás da sorveteria. Entre no confessionário e aguarde! – A voz que o Inuzuka escutou foi a mesma voz distorcida e fria do primeiro contato.

Orbes pérolas acompanhavam os movimentos que o homem começou a fazer assim que guardou o celular.

Após olhar para os lados a procura da sorveteria o Inuzuka começou a caminhar com passos apressados naquela direção.

A morena saiu de seu posto e entrou em um carro parado ao redor da praça.

- Ele começou a se mover! – Assim que se sentou no banco do passageiro Hinata olhou para os olhos chocolates que a observavam aflitos. – Não se preocupe Tenten-chan tudo está como o combinado.

A morena de coques sorriu, sem que o brilho de expectativa diante de uma missão lhe subisse aos olhos como normalmente acontecia quando estava frente a um novo desafio, fez um leve aceno para a amiga e colocou os óculos escuros antes de dar a partida no veículo.

.

...

.

Ino de peruca e lentes de contato castanhas entrava na igreja para sua reunião com o padre para discutir os detalhes de seu suposto casamento.

- Boa tarde Senhorita Massake Yume! - A voz amena e levemente rouca do clérigo a saudou.

A Yamanaka sorriu por dentro, adorava essa parte, a dramatização! _"Modéstia a parte sou muito boa nisso!". _Eles passaram pelos longos bancos da igreja que estava vazia.

"_Será que é pecado muito grave enganar um padre?". _Enquanto seguia o homem mais velho, a loira – no momento castanha – se questionava._ "Se bem que mentir para um padre não é nada comparado as outras 'coisinhas' que fazemos"._

Ino tinha que mantê-lo ocupado pela próxima meia hora, e isso não seria um problema para uma especialista em analisar e manipular o comportamento das pessoas.

"_Quem sabe eu não aproveito para já pegar algumas informações para meu futuro casamento com o Shino-kun!"._ A segura Yamanaka tinha certeza que conquistaria o centrado moreno de óculos. (**N/A**: Acredito que ela não pensaria nisso levando muito a sério... O_O.. se bem que da Ino eu espero qualquer coisa)

.

...

.

Kiba andava com passos ágeis pela calçada na lateral da sorveteria. Entre os dedos apertava a alça da mochila na qual estava o raro objeto de arte. Ele sentia o ar pesado, difícil de inspirar. Não queria ter que enganar seus companheiros, mas mais forte que isso, definitivamente, não poderia perder a Tenten.

Não sabia dizer quando a morena passara a ser tão significativa em sua vida, mas viver sem ela não tinha mais sentido algum.

Em sua mente vários momentos seus com a Mitsashi passavam apressados, como lembrando-o que seu tempo com ela havia sido curto. Quanto mais perto da igreja o homem chegava mais rápido andava. A construção era antiga, sua pintura estava descascada e a fachada estava suja com as marcas de alguns anos de esquecimento. O moreno não era religioso, mas quando parou frente a porta dupla de madeira escura da igreja fez um breve pedido mudo para algo superior a si: _"Por favor, proteja-a"._

O Inuzuka empurrou as portas e seus olhos levaram alguns segundo para se adaptarem a escuridão do local. Deu um passo e parou, em um dos bancos uma mulher com a cabeça coberta por um véu rezava.

"_Será que é uma delas?"._ Kiba apertou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Olhou para os lados. A igreja por dentro era bem cuidada, embora as pinturas estivessem desbotadas, os vitrais estavam limpos deixando passar feixes de luz coloridos, os móveis estavam polidos e as velas recém acesas. No canto direito o confessionário prendeu o olhar do homem. Impulsivamente o Inuzuka correu para lá, antes, porém, conferiu por sobre os ombros que a mulher permanecia na mesma posição.

Kiba puxou a grossa cortina e entrou no confessionário. O minúsculo espaço não o permitia mover-se e embora soubesse que obviamente a Mitsashi não estaria ali não pode deixar de se decepcionar quando não a encontrou lá.

- Sente-se! - A ordem partiu da cabine. E a mesma voz seca porém sem o filtro o fez paralisar. – Eu disse para sentar!

"_Essa voz não me é estranha"_. Kiba obedeceu e tentou puxar pela memória de onde conhecia aquela voz, antes que chegasse a alguma conclusão, ela lhe chamou a atenção.

- Trouxe o que lhe pedimos?

- Sim, mas primeiro eu quero vê-la! – O homem olhou para a treliça de madeira que o separava da mulher percebendo um leve movimento nas sombras dentro do reservado.

- Certo. Deixe a mala no chão e se aproxime!

Sem pensar o Inuzuka fez o que lhe foi pedido. Assim que se aproximou ouviu o som de um spray e uma nuvem úmida ser lançada sobre sua face, se afastou instintivamente, porém seu sensível olfato captou o odor pungente do produto.

- Mas que porr... é... é... e-ess...? – Os seus olhos fechavam contra sua vontade, seus músculos pesavam e uma névoa começou a nublar seus pensamentos, antes de mergulhar totalmente na escuridão escutou a voz sarcástica da mulher.

- Descanse em paz. Amém!

"_Tenten..."_. Tentou chamá-la, mas já era tarde demais para seus sentidos entorpecidos.

Temari jogou o véu que cobria seu rosto para trás e saiu da cabine do confessionário pressionando o botão de seu comunicador:

- Está feito!

Uma figura a sua direita moveu-se. A mulher ajoelhada no banco do corredor levantou-se e também jogando o véu para trás revelou seus cabelos róseos. Por uma porta lateral duas morenas adentraram o recinto.

A Sabaku abriu a cortina revelando um homem inconsciente.

- Vamos lá! – A líder passou os olhos rapidamente pelas companheiras detendo-se um segundo a mais sobre a Mitsashi.

Tenten pegou a mochila sem fixar os orbes no homem e foi para um ponto estratégico para observar se vinha alguém. Hinata também se posicionou e após um sinal de ambas indicando que a "barra estava limpa" a Sabaku e a Haruno começaram a carregar o Inuzuka em direção a porta lateral onde o carro estava estacionado.

Em alguns minutos, já ao volante, Tenten permanecia em silêncio, e dava sinais de que continuaria assim ao longo do percurso. Do veículo a Hyuuga havia mandado uma mensagem para a Yamanaka, e esta em algum tempo estaria se dirigindo para a república.

- O segundo seqüestro foi um sucesso! – Sakura comemorou assim que abriu a caixa com o globo que Kiba roubou.

Tenten na frente apertou os lábios e pisou mais fundo no acelerador.

.

.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

- TENTEN! – Kiba gritou e sentou-se. Assim que viu a parede branca olhou para seu corpo parcialmente despido. – MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA!

- Pronto! Acabou meu sossego! – A voz arrastada do Nara fez com que o moreno de caninos sobressalentes se voltasse para ele.

- SHIKAMARU! – O Inuzuka ficou de joelhos sobre o colchão e se inclinou na direção do amigo.

- É, seu problemático, eu estou vivo.

Kiba respirou aliviado, porém seu alivio não durou muito.

- E A TENTEN? ELA ESTÁ AQUI TAMBÉM? – Ele tentou levantar mas seus músculos ainda fracos o fizeram cair sentado.

- Tenten? – O Nara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Aquelas malditas a seqüestraram e pediram o globo de cristal em troca dela. – Kiba coçou a cabeça sentindo-se nervoso, preocupado e culpado.

Shikamaru fechou os olhos por um tempo e antes de abri-lo suspirou resignado.

- Você provavelmente foi enganado.

- COMO ASSIM?

- Elas não seqüestraram a Mitsashi. – O Inuzuka arregalou os olhos e o Nara continuou. – Você entregou o globo?

- S-sim. – Kiba cruzou as pernas envergonhado. – Mas por quê? – Questionou baixo, mas para si mesmo.

Shikamaru voltou a se deitar confortavelmente com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

- Provavelmente o objetivo original delas era TE seqüestrar. Pois é, elas conseguiram o segundo, e de quebra ainda levaram o globo!

- Hmm... Isso vai ser um problema. Mas será que a Tenten-chan está realmente segura? – Kiba imitou a posição do amigo.

- Tenho 97% de certeza que sim! – O homem de cabelos presos fechou os olhos tentando encaixar as novas peças no seu quebra-cabeça.

- Ainda bem... – O moreno recém chegado se ajeitou sobre o colchão para recuperar seu corpo, porém uma pergunta lhe ocorreu. – Hei... Qual é a da sunga preta?

Shikamaru abriu apenas um olho e respondeu contra sua vontade:

- Aff.. problemáticas. – E isso para ele explicava tudo. (**N/A:** O_O' Hã?..hehehe)

.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Eu sei.. sou uma pessoa muito má... Daquele tipo de maldade em que deixa-se as pessoas sem continuação das fic's.. acreditem sei como é.. conheço várias... *disfarça*...*olha para os lados*...*corre* \'0'/

Sério, me desculpem o sumiço, a verdade é que sumi mesmo... =S. Fazer o que sou sincera *leva sapatadas*.. brincadeiras...

Esse cap não foi betado, pois acho que a minha beta até já desistiu de mim...=( ...Franzinha não me abandona! =D. Finalmente o segundo sequestro. Me senti tão cruel em alguns momentos, fiquei realmente com dó do Kiba e da Tenten. Espero que o cap agrade um pouco (pelo menos para que vocês não fiquem tão bravos comigos...rs)...

* * *

_**Cantinho mais que especial**_

_Hoje vou tentar ser breve (estou treinando para ser menos prolixa). Só quero agradecer a todos os leitores que me deram o imenso prazer de me mandar uma review, agradeço cada comentário, eles me alegram muito, é muito bom abrir o e-mail depois de algum tempo e ver que tem alguém que leu a fic's e fez algum comentário, ou favoritou...=D... **MUITO OBRIGADA!**_

_Desculpem não responder individualmente a vocês como sempre faço, mas hoje preferi postar mais rápido (como se apressar agora compensasse todo o tempo que passei sem dar sinal de vida =S)... hehehehe_

_Mas gostaria de destacar com muito carinho todos que de alguma forma contribuíram para o Cap. 8 sair..._

_As reviews de:_

_**HWinchester **_

_**FranHyuuga **_

_**Sazy Cherry **_

_**Luanaa **_

_**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **_

_**Yuki no Seishin **_

_**Hyuu x3 **_

_As favoritações da fic de:_

_**Jubs-Uchiha**_

_**Raissa Shields **_

_**CamilaSF **_

_**Tvdboys **_

_**oOoTuttyoOo **_

_**Sazy Cherry **_

_**Shinju Gina **_

_**Julie Dev **_

_**DarkHina-Chan **_

_As "story alert" de:_

_**oOoTuttyoOo **_

_**Mandiii-chan **_

_**Yoko **_

_As "author alert" de:_

_**Yoko**_

_**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **_

_E as favoritações de autor de:_

_**Yuki no Seishin**_

_**Sazy Cherry **_

* * *

_Nossa! Enfim o Cap. 8, e ai? Será que valeu a pena esperar? Merece uma review? Sugestões, idéias, pedidos, perguntas, criticas? Fiquem a vontade..._

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


End file.
